


Compromisso com o inimigo

by ninah240



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninah240/pseuds/ninah240
Summary: Goku e Vegeta vêm vivendo uma vida pacata pelos últimos dois anos após o Torneio do poder. Chichi se separou de Goku e ele acaba encontrando o amor de uma forma que ele nunca esperaria.  GokuxVegeta / VegetaxBulma
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nenhum personagem, mundo ou qualquer coisa relacionada a Dragon Ball me pertence. Essa estória é feita de fã para fã. Divirtam-se!

Após o encerramento do Torneio do Poder a Terra teve dois anos de tranquilidade e paz. Apesar de que os Guerreiros Z se sentem receosos por Freeza ainda estar vivo. Goku não se sentia abalado pois tinha certeza que poderia derrotá-lo sem muito esforço e tentou passar essa tranquilidade para Vegeta, que toda vez queria bater nele pela promessa que o idiota fez. Goku sempre ria e dizia que não teria nenhum problema, e até mesmo Vegeta poderia cuidar de Freeza agora, para a irritação do príncipe.

Os dias passavam tranquilamente sem problemas para os dois Sayajins mais poderosos do Universo 7. Gastando seu tempo treinando juntos e cuidando de suas famílias, ou pelo menos Vegeta. Goku nesse meio tempo havia se separado de Chichi que não queria mais viver com um marido irresponsável como ele, que sumia por meses para treinar em outro planeta sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Ela sempre foi grata por todas as vezes em que salvou o planeta Terra, mas ela queria um marido mais presente e que se preocupasse mais com os filhos e esposa. Quando ela disse a Goku que queria o divórcio ele não entendeu nada, da mesma forma que na época em que prometeu se casar com ela sem saber o que era direito. E talvez esse tivesse sido o indício para Chichi de que seu casamento havia sido em grande parte unilateral. Ele não a amava como marido e esposa.

Nesse dia, há um ano, Goku ficou meio perdido sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, afinal já tinha se acostumado com essa vida pacata de casado. Mas Chichi lhe explicou que seria melhor para os dois, e depois que os papéis foram assinados, ela juntou suas malas e voltou a morar com o pai. Goten foi morar com a mãe, mas estava quase sempre na casa do pai e de Trunks, dizendo que era mais perto da escola. Coisa que Chichi acabou aceitando e resolveu deixar pra lá, desde que o garoto mantivesse boas notas.

Bulma e Vegeta continuavam sua vida da mesma maneira, cuidando de Bra e Trunks, entre treinar e trabalhar no laboratório. Vegeta não tinha do que reclamar sobre sua vida, e estava mais do que aproveitando a tranquilidade para cuidar de sua filha de dois anos e tentar treiná-la quando a mãe não estava olhando. E ele podia dizer que a garota tinha talento, e seu gênio era idêntico ao do seu pai. Mesmo tendo apenas dois anos ela adorava treinar e ficar mais forte e depois poder bater no irmão em uma briga qualquer.

Hoje era só mais um dia comum para Goku. Tinha acordado cedo, tomado seu café da manhã e nadado no lago durante a manhã. Pouco depois do almoço resolveu ir visitar Vegeta e chamá-lo para treinar. Afinal fazia dois dias que não treinava. Concentrou no ki de Vegeta e se teletransportou para dentro da câmera de gravidade.

\- Caralho Kakaroto! Quantas vezes já não disse para não aparecer do nada?! - disse Vegeta desviando de um ataque dos robôs.

\- Haha, foi mau Geta! Só queria te chamar para treinar. - disse Goku.

O príncipe o encarou rabugento mas desligou a máquina de gravidade e cruzou os braços.-

\- Onde vamos dessa vez?

\- Estava pensando em um desfiladeiro que encontrei perto da minha casa, o que acha? Faz tempo que não lutamos com força total! - disse Goku empolgado.

\- Tanto faz... só nos leve para..

\- Goku!! Quanto tempo! Estava mesmo querendo falar contigo! - disse Bulma entrando na câmara e interrompendo a conversa.

\- Ei Bulma! Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Vegeta nunca desliga a gravidade esse horário. Então imaginei que você estivesse aqui e vi pela câmera de segurança. Por sorte eu estava por perto! - Bulma se aproximou dos dois - queria te convidar para uma festa que estou fazendo nesse final de semana.

\- Outra festa mulher? Você já fez uma semana passada!

\- Mas foi para o pessoal do trabalho. Dessa vez quero fazer uma festa para os meus amigos. Já faz algum tempo que não nos reunimos - disse Bulma encarando o marido. Vegeta rolou os olhos e bufou - não seja assim Vegeta! Você vai ter bastante coisa pra comer. - se virando para Goku - você vem né? Vai ser no sábado e seria legal se você trouxesse o Goten! Trunks vai ficar feliz. E se quiser pode trazer Chichi, sei que vocês terminaram em bons termos então acho que não terá problema. Se ela quiser participar lógico.

\- Hehe, tudo bem, mas faz um tempo que não falo com ela, vou pedir a Goten para perguntar.

\- Que ótimo! Então nos vemos no sábado! Bye!

Bulma saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Goku achou estranho Bulma perguntar se ele queria trazer Chichi, eles não eram um casal mais.

\- Vamos treinar ou não Kakaroto? - disse Vegeta impaciente ao seu lado.

\- Pegue minha mão e vou nos teletransportar.

Goku estendeu a mão, mas como sempre Vegeta preferiu pegar no ombro do colega, e desapareceram da sala de gravidade para reaparecer em um deserto rochoso. Tinham alguns pequenos animais na região que Goku usou para direcionar onde ele queria ir.

Os dois se separaram e se colocaram em posição de combate. Vegeta impulsionado pelo treino recente, foi o primeiro a avançar. A luta durou cerca de três horas quando resolveram parar para descansar. O sol já estava sumindo no horizonte.

Goku sentou ao lado de Vegeta em uma rocha alta, sentindo o vento passar pelo rosto e observou o amigo que estava inclinado para trás apoiado nas mãos. Ele vinha fazendo muito isso. Observar Vegeta. Principalmente agora que o príncipe estava de olhos fechados só curtindo a brisa e se recuperando. O suor escorria de sua testa e pescoço, fazendo um caminho sinuoso por seu rosto. Ele estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta para ajudar a respirar melhor, com seus lábios finos. Lábios estes que foram umedecidos por uma língua rosada.

Aquela visão deixou Goku de coração acelerado e sem pensar muito, se aproximou e o beijou na boca. O beijou da mesma forma que fazia com Chichi, e colocou uma mão atrás do pescoço de Vegeta e outra na cintura. O ato em si foi estranho e completamente diferente do que estava acostumado. Tinha um sabor salgado e molhado, mas parecia muito melhor e mais certo do que o da ex-esposa.

Vegeta por outro lado, foi pego totalmente de surpresa e estava de olhos arregalados, completamente sem reação por alguns segundos. Quando conseguiu se mover empurrou o outro sayajin.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?! Bateu com a cabeça imbecil?! - disse Vegeta já de pé e limpando a boca com as costas da mão enluvada. 

\- Desculpa Geta hehe! Não sei o que me deu. Mas vê-lo assim acabei não resistindo à curiosidade. - Goku coçava a cabeça enquanto falava.

O príncipe por outro lado estava indignado e furioso. Como Kakaroto se atreveu a fazer isso? A beija-lo acima de tudo!

\- Curiosidade?! Você é um palhaço imbecil! Você não sai beijando as pessoas por aí na boca, muito menos pessoas casadas!

\- Como eu disse, acabei não resistindo. hehe! Chichi tinha um beijo diferente! Mas devo dizer que você beija melhor. - disse Goku se levantando e batendo a poeira da roupa como se não tivesse acontecido nada demais. Se virou para olhar o amigo que tinha as bochechas rosadas e olhava indignado para ele.

\- Kakaroto você é um idiota de classe baixa! Um imbecil! Um palhaço! Se estivéssemos no planeta Vegeta você estaria morto agora!

\- Acho que não Vegeta! Por que eu seria o mais forte, e ninguém ia me enfrentar. Além do mais foi só um beijo, nada tão assim.

\- Nunca mais faça isso idiota! - disse o príncipe levantando vôo furioso e indo pra casa.

Durante o caminho Vegeta estava repassando o que acabou de acontecer.

\- Aquele imbecil do Kakaroto! Como ele se atreve? O verme teve a audácia de me beijar! De todas as pessoas!

Vegeta limpou a boca novamente com as mãos. Chegando em casa subiu direto para o banheiro do seu quarto para escovar os dentes e tirar o gosto daquele idiota, ignorando totalmente os chamados da mulher.

\- Ei Vegeta! Eu estava falando com você! Mamãe preparou alguns pratos que você gosta essa noite... O que houve? - disse bulma encostando no batente da porta vendo o marido escovar os dentes com força - vai quebrar a escova nesse ritmo.

\- O idiota do Kakaroto achou que seria uma boa ideia me beijar por curiosidade. Preciso limpar a minha boca pra tirar a sujeira do verme!

Bulma ficou alguns instantes sem reação apenas absorvendo as palavras do marido. Com certeza ela não ouvira direito.

\- Você disse que o Goku, te beijou? Na boca?

\- Sim, mulher. Está surda?

\- Hahaha grande piada Vegeta! - Bulma se curvou rindo, achando a piada muito boa. Mas ao ouvir um rosnado do marido parou de rir e o observou. Ele estava com a roupa de treino ainda, escovando os dentes furiosamente, a testa franzida, ainda mais que o normal e as bochechas rosadas. - você não está brincando não é?

\- Tenho cara de quem está brincando? O Kakaroto me beijou por que tinha curiosidade! Curiosidade! Até pouco tempo atrás no futuro eu achei que ele nem sabia beijar.

\- E o beijo dele é bom? - disse Bulma piscando.

\- Pare de ser vulgar mulher. É de Kakaroto que estamos falando - Vegeta enxaguou a boca, colocou a escova no lugar e se virou para Bulma tirando as roupas sujas. - ele é meu rival, eu o odeio por sempre estar um passo à minha frente todos esses anos..

\- Bla blá blá... eu sei dessa história Vegeta. Da sua obsessão com Goku. Não é isso que estou falando. Só perguntei se ele beijava bem.

Vegeta ficou mais vermelho ainda, apesar de não parecer possível. Se virou para tomar banho e fechou a porta do box.

\- Ah vamos Vegeta! Não estou perguntando nada demais! Do jeito que está agindo parece que você gostou.

\- Cale a boca mulher vulgar! Eu não gostei do beijo. Não tem significado nenhum!

\- Não é o que parece. Você está muito nervoso e tímido com isso. Mas vou ser sincera com você. Eu estaria mentindo se não tivesse pensado em vocês dois juntos uma vez ou outra - Bulma escutou o frasco de shampoo cair no chão.

\- O que você está dizendo?! Isso é vulgar demais até para você!

\- Pare de ser puritano Vegeta! Só acho que vocês formariam um bom casal e eu até aceitaria dividir você com ele.

\- O QUÊ!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA SE PENSA QUE VOU ESTAR EM UM RELACIONAMENTO COM AQUELE PALHAÇO!

\- Haha, pense sobre isso.

Bulma saiu do banheiro e desceu para se juntar a família na sala de estar enquanto esperava pelo jantar. Amanhã assim que pudesse conversaria com Goku para saber mais detalhes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku não sabe direito o que está fazendo, Bulma tenta ajudar e Vegeta se sente perdido.

Depois da saída intempestiva de Vegeta, Goku voltou para casa para jantar e aproveitar o restante da noite com o filho. Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que beijar o outro sayajin foi um erro, e nem pensou no motivo de ter feito isso. Se parasse pra pensar perceberia que ele tinha sentimentos além de amizade e que era muito mais forte do que já sentiu por qualquer outra pessoa na vida, inclusive Chichi. Mas nada disso passou pela sua cabeça, nem mesmo quando foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordou com o telefone da sala tocando, levantou tranquilamente apenas de cueca e o atendeu. Goten que também tinha acordado veio sonolento do quarto esfregando os olhos, quando percebeu que o pai já tinha atendido voltou para a cama.

“Alô” atendeu Goku meio dormindo.  
“Bom dia Goku! É a Bulma! Como foi a noite?”  
“Bulma? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca liga tão cedo em um sábado…” Goku deu uma olhada no relógio de parede um pouco mais desperto. Eram apenas sete horas. Muito cedo para as ligações de Bulma.  
“Não aconteceu nada Goku! Só liguei pra saber se eu poderia ir tomar café da manhã na sua casa hoje… Pode deixar que vou levar a comida, então não precisa se preocupar!”  
“Claro! Comida é sempre bem-vinda hehe”  
“Certo… então encontro você aí em meia hora! Bye bye”  
Goku ouviu o telefone ser desligado e colocou o seu no lugar novamente. Resolveu tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa para quando Bulma chegasse. Foi andando pelo corredor quando passou em frente ao quarto de Goten e o avisou que a amiga estaria chegando em meia hora. O filho simplesmente virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Dando de ombros foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal.

Pontual como um relógio Bulma estava estacionando a nave no quintal exatamente meia hora depois. Se Goku não conhecesse a amiga diria que ela estava ansiosa para vê-lo tamanha a pontualidade. Mas ele a conhecia bem e sabia que essa ansiedade não era boa coisa, afinal ela nunca foi de frequentar sua casa enquanto estava casado, ou até mesmo depois do divórcio. 

Ela desceu da nave sorridente e acenando para ele. O sayajin olhou em volta procurando por Vegeta, mas não viu ninguém. Aparentemente ela tinha vindo sozinha.

“Vegeta não veio com você?” - perguntou Goku enquanto ela o abraçava e entrava na casa.  
“Não, hoje não. Vegeta e as crianças ainda estavam dormindo quando saí de casa. Apesar de que agora Vegeta já deve estar indo treinar. Aquele lá não sabe fazer outra coisa...” - Bulma apertou uma cápsula e vários pratos apareceram em cima da mesa. Na mesma hora, Goku se esqueceu de tudo e se sentou à mesa devorando a comida.

Bulma apenas observava o amigo comer e tomava seu café tranquilamente. Não passou despercebido para ela que a primeira pessoa que ele perguntou se não tinha vindo foi Vegeta. Era meio óbvio que ele tinha alguns sentimentos direcionados ao seu marido, como ela não viu isso antes era uma grande questão, afinal ela era uma mulher muito inteligente e Goku não era muito sutil, entretanto, ela não estaria pensando em nada disso se o marido não tivesse contado a ela sobre o beijo. Mas Goku sabia o que estava fazendo? De alguma forma Bulma achava que ele não tinha noção do que tinha começado ontem, ou até mesmo o por quê tinha feito o que fez.

Goten entrou na cozinha alguns minutos depois procurando a fonte do cheiro delicioso de comida que ele sentiu. Não demorou muito para que ele se juntasse ao pai e Bulma para devorar tudo, conversando sobre coisas que aconteceram na escola durante a semana. Não passado muito tempo todos estavam alimentados e felizes. Foi quando Goten levantou e informou ao pai que iria buscar suas coisas para voltar para a casa da sua mãe. Tinha prometido a ela que ficaria lá esse final de semana para estudar para a semana de provas na escola.

“Goku…” Bulma começou chamando a atenção do homem “Não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de enrolar, então vou direto ao assunto.”

Goku a observou enquanto colocava os pratos na pia.

“Ontem Vegeta chegou todo estranho em casa depois de treinar com você, e… ele acabou me contando que você o beijou, isso é verdade?”

Goku ia responder quando Goten entrou na cozinha se despedindo deles e saindo logo para a casa da mãe. 

“Goku... “ chamou Bulma assim que ouviu a porta da frente se fechar.

“Sim, Bulma, foi o que aconteceu. Foi algo ruim?” disse Goku inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Bulma suspirou antes de continuar.

“Não seria algo certo Goku. Vegeta e eu somos casados, da mesma forma que você era com Chichi, e beijar outras pessoas sem ser sua esposa ou marido é considerado errado. A não ser que seja autorizado pelo parceiro.”

“Autorizado? Como assim?”

“Bom, digamos que eu permita que você possa beijar Vegeta sempre que tiver vontade. Eu poderia dividir ele com você em alguns momentos, por exemplo. Ele poderia passar alguns dias aqui e outros comigo.”

“Como Goten?” Goku não estava entendendo muito bem o que Bulma estava querendo dizer com tudo isso. “Mas Vegeta não é meu filho para dividirmos assim e eu não era casado com você.”

“Hahaha… Não é isso Goku. Existem relacionamentos que são de três pessoas. E poderíamos fazer isso funcionar assim por enquanto e ver no que dá. O que acha?” Bulma tomou um gole do café e observou Goku pensando.

“Ainda não entendi… Eu e Vegeta somos apenas amigos, não teria porque estarmos em um relacionamento. Não faz sentido pra mim. Além de não parecer certo, não sei...”

“Ai Goku, você não percebeu ainda não é? Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa… Porque você beijou Vegeta ontem? E porque ontem? Há anos vocês treinam juntos e isso nunca aconteceu, não que eu saiba pelo menos.”

“Hum, não sei na verdade. Ontem tínhamos acabado de treinar e Vegeta estava do meu lado recuperando o fôlego e tive curiosidade pra saber como seria beijá-lo. Ele estava realmente bonito ontem.” disse Goku pensativo. “Mas tirando isso, nunca tinha sentido essa vontade antes, e hoje não sinto também. Acho que foi uma coisa única.”

Bulma suspirou e observou Goku. Ele parecia sincero em suas palavras. Talvez ele realmente não entendesse o que estava acontecendo ou não tinha nenhum sentimento mesmo por Vegeta. De qualquer forma ela não achava certo interferir, mas não poderia deixar as coisas desse jeito também. Talvez ela tenha vindo falar com Goku muito cedo.

“Bom… Pense sobre o que eu disse e tente descobrir mais sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Vegeta. Não quero que ninguém saia ferido disso. E prepare-se para enfrentar um Príncipe dos Sayajins bem irritado. Ontem ele estava fora de si com o que aconteceu. Você deveria ir falar com ele o quanto antes para consertar as coisas.” disse Bulma se levantando para ir embora.

Goku a acompanhou até a porta sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha sentimentos por Vegeta e nem queria estar em um relacionamento com ele, Bulma estava começando a imaginar coisas a respeito dos dois.

Após arrumar a cozinha ele se levantou e saiu da casa. Não tinha nada programado para o dia. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia relaxar e nadar no lago por algumas horas.

-

Bulma não demorou muito para chegar em casa e se deparou com a cena mais fofa do mundo. Sua filha Bra estava sentada no sofá passando a escova nos cabelos de Vegeta que por sua vez estava sentado no chão parecendo bem desconfortável com a situação.

“MAMÃE!” gritou Bra enquanto pulava por cima do pai e corria de encontro com a mãe. “Papai não sabe arrumar meu cabelo! Eu tentei mostrar pra ele...”

“Pode ser uma causa perdida minha querida, porque não pediu para a vovó?” perguntou Bulma pegando a filha nos braços.  
“Acho que ela saiu… “ respondeu Bra fazendo biquinho.  
“Então vamos arrumar esse cabelo que está parecendo um ninho de passarinho de tão bagunçado. Senta aqui no colo da mamãe.”

Vegeta não se sentiu mais necessário para agradar a filha e resolveu ir até a cozinha para comer seu café da manhã. Não queria questionar a esposa do porquê dela estar na casa de Kakarotto tão cedo, apesar de já imaginar qual tinha sido o assunto em pauta, e diante disso preferia a ignorância. A mulher podia ser insistente em algo quando lhe convinha, apesar de não entender o que ela ganhava nessa insistência tola de que os dois deveriam agregar o idiota no relacionamento. E com um pensamento súbito, Vegeta achou que não estava agradando tanto a mulher como marido e ela queria se livrar dele, e ele tinha lhe dado a chance de bandeja quando lhe contou o ocorrido. Se isso fosse verdade, ele deveria tentar ser um marido melhor e fazer algo que ela vem pedindo, mas o que ela precisava?

“Ei mulher! Você tem algo que eu precise fazer?” perguntou Vegeta voltando para a sala com um pequeno prato.

Bra já estava de cabelo penteado e correndo pela sala com sua boneca predileta totalmente alheia a mãe que estava em estado de choque com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta. 

“Você me perguntando se eu preciso de algo?!” 

“Não seja assim mulher, isso não é tão raro, você vive me pedindo pra te ajudar em alguma coisa ou outra no laboratório. Só te perguntei porque não estava querendo treinar hoje, mas posso arrumar outra coisa pra fazer.” disse Vegeta se sentando no sofá e continuando com sua refeição. 

Bulma se arrastou para o seu lado e colocou a mão na testa.

“Você não quer treinar? Isso é inédito vindo de você! Está doente?”

“Larga de bobeira, só estava querendo ajudar, se não quer ajuda, basta falar”

“Desculpe, mas nunca imaginei que esse dia chegaria. Os acontecimentos de ontem devem mesmo ter te abalado!” disse Bulma observando o marido emburrado ao seu lado. Algo estava passando por aquela cabeça dura dele.

“humpf. Se não quer ajuda então tudo bem” ele resmungou continuando a comer.

“Não disse que não queria. Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer no laboratório que você poderia me ajudar. O que acha?” 

Vegeta apenas deu de ombros e respondeu que podia ser. Ele estava um pouco aliviado que isso o ajudaria a subir pontos com a mulher e ela esquecer essa bobeira toda.

Depois de terminar de comer ele a seguiu para o laboratório e lá passou a manhã toda com ela ajudando a apertar parafusos, erguer coisas e a segurar frascos. Como não tinha ninguém para ficar de olho em Bra hoje, ele acabou tomando conta dela em alguns momentos no laboratório mesmo. Ajudar a mulher no laboratório era o trabalho mais tedioso de toda a sua vida, mas ele tinha um propósito, então ficou firme até a hora do almoço, que foi quando voltaram para casa para almoçar com a família. A mãe de Bulma tinha feito uma grande refeição como era de costume, e disse que gostaria de levar Bra para passear a tarde com ela. Bulma não se opôs e agradeceu porque tinha muito trabalho para fazer ainda. Mas dispensou o marido dizendo que não tinha mais nada para ele fazer e que agora eram só ela e o computador.

Com Trunks na casa de algum amigo da escola, sra. Briefs e Bra fora de casa, e a mulher no trabalho, Vegeta se viu sem ter muito o que fazer. Treinar? Ele não estava muito com vontade. Sair também não agradava. Pegou um livro qualquer da mesa de centro, deitou no sofá e começou a ler sem prestar muita atenção. O tempo todo acaba se distraindo e pensando no incidente do dia anterior, no jeito como Bulma tinha reagido e como ele mesmo se sentia. Nada disso estava fazendo sentido e toda a sua vida parecia que tinha sido virada de ponta cabeça e perdido o rumo. Até ontem de manhã tudo parecia perfeito. Ele treinava durante o dia, se distraia com as crianças, transava com a mulher a noite, e alguns dias treinava com Kakaroto. Ele tinha uma rotina e ele gostava disso. Nunca tinha sido o cara que gostasse de incertezas, sempre preferiu a estabilidade, mesmo quando trabalhava para Freeza.

Então, Kakaroto veio e bagunçou tudo. O beijou sem mais nem menos, dizendo que era por curiosidade, e isso de certa forma ofendeu Vegeta. Ele não era objeto de curiosidade alheio. Ele era o príncipe dos sayajins e merecia respeito. Mas pensando bem, quando Kakarotto o respeitou por ser príncipe? Desde o princípio não o tratava nada além de rival, e mais tarde como amigo. Sim, Vegeta começou a considerá-lo um rival e amigo também. A rivalidade era ótima para manter a sua vontade de sempre ser o melhor, instigando-o a treinar mais e melhorar suas técnicas dia após dia. Tempos depois seu rival se tornou seu amigo, apesar de nunca admitir em voz alta para ninguém, nem pra si mesmo. Mas hoje, o que Kakarotto sentia em relação a ele? Porque ele tinha feito aquilo? Era só curiosidade mesmo? Com esse pensamentos Vegeta abaixou o livro aberto sobre o peito e colocou um braço sobre os olhos.

Aquilo tudo o estava enlouquecendo. A atitude de sua mulher o estava deixando mais nervoso e ansioso do que o beijo em si. Ela estava querendo se livrar dele? Não fazia sentido o que ela sugeria. De acordo com os costumes da Terra, o casamento era monogâmico e não tinha uma terceira pessoa. Se tivesse era considerado traição.

_Só acho que vocês formariam um bom casal e eu até aceitaria dividir você com ele._

Essa frase o incomodava. Como ela aceitava dividir ele com Kakaroto? Ele não era um objeto para dividir. Ela estava aceitando aquilo tudo de forma muito tranquila. E hoje cedo, ela tinha ido para a casa dele. Tinha ido tomar café da manhã e conversar. O que eles tinham conversado? Quando ela voltou não parecia estressada ou irritada, então a conversa não foi ruim. Ele teria concordado com o que ela disse? Ele gostaria de dividi-lo com ela?  
Em meio a tantas perguntas sem respostas Vegeta acabou se deixando adormecer no sofá para esquecer essa bagunça toda.

-

Goku gastou parte do dia apenas relaxando perto de sua casa e nadando no lago. Pescou um peixe gigante e o cozinhou para o almoço, deixando só a carcaça para trás após se alimentar. Se sentindo entediado, pensou em chamar Vegeta para treinar. O que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, Bulma tinha dito que ele estava irritado, mas ela também tinha dito para ele resolver as coisas logo. Ele não entendia porque tinha que resolver as coisas. Não tinha acontecido nada demais. Mas de acordo com Bulma, beijar Vegeta não era uma coisa certa, e ao mesmo tempo ela disse que ele poderia beijá-lo pois ela o autorizava. Isso estava confuso. Se ele conversasse com Vegeta ele poderia esclarecer as coisas e entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Goku colocou dois dedos na testa e procurou pelo ki do antigo rival. Ao senti-lo teve uma pequena surpresa. O ki de Vegeta estava calmo e tranquilo. Isso era algo raro.

Desapareceu da floresta e reapareceu na sala da casa de Bulma, olhou em volta procurando Vegeta e o encontrou dormindo completamente relaxado no sofá. A cena toda era rara para Goku, ele acha que nunca o tinha visto assim, nem mesmo quando ele desmaiava em meio as lutas. Seu rosto continuava sempre sisudo e carrancudo. Mas agora dormindo, seu rosto estava calmo e sua testa menos enrugada. No chão ao lado tinha um livro jogado, que provavelmente o sayajin deixou cair quando virou de lado em seu sono.

Aproximando com cuidado, Goku observou o quão bonito o outro era nessa posição dormindo. Como seu corpo pequeno se encaixava perfeitamente no tamanho do sofá sem precisar dobrar as pernas. Percebeu que o jeans e a camiseta regata caem muito bem no corpo do outro, deixando uma pequena parte da cintura descoberta devido sua movimentação durante o sono. De repente Goku sentiu uma vontade enorme de passar a mão pelo corpo do outro, de sentir a pele dele e ver se era tão macia quanto ele estava imaginando. Essa vontade veio da mesma forma que a vontade de beijá-lo ontem. Veio com o mesmo ímpeto e com a mesma necessidade. Com o mesmo desejo inexplicável de saciar a sua curiosidade.

Quando deu por si, já estava acariciando a cintura do outro levemente com as pontas dos dedos e levantando um pouco mais a camiseta até chegar nas costelas. Ouviu um leve gemido de Vegeta e teve vontade de continuar para ouvir mais daquele som. Chichi fazia sons parecidos quando ele a acariciava assim, e ele sentia falta de ouvir. Voltou a mão para a cintura e foi em direção às costas, quando ouviu o príncipe chamar pelo nome da esposa baixinho, no mesmo tom que o gemido anterior. Goku retirou sua mão rapidamente e saiu da casa, deixando Vegeta adormecido para trás.

Sua cabeça estava confusa. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho e talvez ele devesse passar um tempo longe do outro sayajin. Bulma tinha razão, ele tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo, e agora pensar no porquê de ter se sentido tão ofendido quando ouviu o nome de Bulma saindo dos lábios de Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta e Goku finalmente cedem aos desejos e acabam fazendo coisinhas na cama.

Uma semana se passou e Vegeta estava de bom humor. Tudo estava indo muito bem. A mulher estava de feliz com ele por ter sido um marido maravilhoso tanto na cama, quanto em qualquer outra coisa que ela precisasse. Ele até levou as crianças na escola alguns dias. E sem reclamar. 

Seu plano para deixar Bulma satisfeita e esquecer aquela ideia maluca com Kakaroto estava indo muito bem. Ela não tinha dito uma única palavra sobre isso desde então. Nem mencionado o nome dele. Pensando bem, Vegeta não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele. Estranho, mas bem-vindo. Não queria ver o palhaço, nem estragar seu dia.

Vegeta virou para o lado na cama e puxou a mulher para perto beijando seu pescoço e passando a mão pela sua barriga. Ele poderia aproveitar algum tempinho antes de Bra acordar e vir bater na porta. Aquela menina sabia aparecer nos piores momentos.

Bulma se virou e o beijou na boca.

“Acordamos empolgados hoje…Mas vai ter que esperar até mais tarde… Tenho que me levantar para organizar as coisas para a festa de hoje e já acordei atrasada.”

“Festa?” - disse encarando a esposa que levantou e foi direto para o banheiro.

“Sim, a festa que teremos hoje para os nossos amigos. Goku, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, mestre Kame, o pessoal todo. Eu falei para você aquele dia com o Goku aqui. Acho que você esqueceu. “

“Tsc” respondeu Vegeta. Seu humor azedou. 

“Não seja assim, será divertido… Prometo que poderemos nos divertir à noite. E te darei atenção completa.” disse Bulma beijando a bochecha do marido e indo para o banheiro.

Vegeta suspirou e deitou na cama de novo. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de participar dessa festa, pois estar nela significava ter que aguentar todos os outros guerreiros, e principalmente Kakaroto. Sua vida estava boa demais para durar. 

Se virou de lado novamente e se cobriu com o lençol, sem vontade nenhuma de sair dali, e se Bulma permitir ele ficará até todo mundo ir embora. Mas conhecia bem a esposa, então iria aproveitar enquanto podia.

Estava quase cochilando quando a esposa saiu do banheiro e foi até o closet se arrumar. Ouviu um farfalhar de roupas e depois sentiu algo ser jogado na cama.

“Vegeta, vá tomar um banho e depois coloque essa roupa, eu escolhi justamente para hoje. Não quero vê-lo com o seu uniforme de novo. Todas as fotos que tiramos em festas você está com a mesma roupa. Você e Goku.”

Vegeta gemeu. Aquele nome de novo.

“Não fique reclamando, você estava um amor durante a semana, continue assim hoje, e podemos fazer algo muito interessante só nós dois à noite” disse Bulma saindo do quarto. “Não se esqueça que o pessoal vai começar a chegar às 11h.”

A porta bateu e Vegeta olhou para o relógio na mesinha ao lado. Era nove horas. Teria mais duas horas para fingir que o mundo não existia e dormir mais um pouco. Todo seu bom humor estava se esvaindo naquele momento. Maldita festa.

-

Pouco antes das onze horas, Goku estava sendo acordado por seu filho Goten que estava ansioso para ir à festa de Bulma. E como tinha prometido ao filho e a amiga que ia, teve que cumprir. Ele sempre cumpria suas promessas, não importa o quê.

Colocou o seu kimono como sempre, e sentou no sofá para esperar o filho terminar de se arrumar.

“Estou pronto!” anunciou Goten entrando na sala. “Você vai de kimono papai?”

“Sim, é a roupa que sempre uso. Você acha que algum problema?”

“Não, nenhum”

Goten pegou na mão do pai e logo apareceram no jardim da Capsule Corp.

“Vou procurar Trunks papai!” disse Goten correndo pelas mesas e barraquinhas para procurar o amigo.

Goku olhou em volta. Bulma tinha se superado desta vez. O jardim estava todo decorado com várias mesas redondas espalhadas. Uma mesa enorme de comes e bebes perto da casa e várias barracas de todos os tipos de comida. Seu estômago roncou e se sentiu mais do que empolgado para começar a comer. Viu Kuririn e Yamcha perto de uma barraca e foi até eles.

“Goku! Quanto tempo amigo” disse Yamcha.

“É verdade Goku, você tem estado sumido, você nunca mais veio nos visitar” disse Kuririn pegando alguns copos de bebida. “Aceita Goku?”

“Não obrigado! Vocês sabem que não bebo” recusou Goku balançando a cabeça.

“Vamos Goku, você não está mais casado, está na hora de se divertir um pouco” disse Yamcha colocando um copo em sua mão e o puxando para uma mesa próxima onde estava Tenshinhan, Chaos e Pual. “Você deveria se divertir mais, a Terra está em paz e você não é casado mais com a Chichi.”

Goku olhou para o copo e depois para os rapazes. Talvez uma vez não fizesse mal nenhum. Já tinha bebido outras vezes na vida, mas não gostava muito do sabor, era amargo e o deixava com dor de cabeça depois. Porém, uma vez acho que não seria um problema se deixar levar e virou o copo de uma vez, sentindo o ardor do álcool descer pela garganta.

“Vai devagar Goku, não queremos você bêbado no primeiro copo” riu Kuririn.

“Haha, foi mal, acho que me empolguei!” riu Goku coçando a cabeça como sempre fazia.

Goku parou de rir um pouco quando sentiu a presença de Vegeta sair da casa. Ele aparentava estar de mau humor como sempre ficava nessas festas, mas estava sem seu uniforme sayajin, usando um jeans preto e uma camisa azul simples.

“Bulma deve tê-lo feito vestir roupas normais hoje” comentou Yamcha olhando para o sayajin, que agora sentava do lado da esposa de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos “Sinceramente não sei o que ela vê nele! Ele é um mau humorado, esnobe e egoísta. Bulma deveria estar com um cara melhor!”

“Você quer dizer você?” perguntou Tenshinhan tomando um gole de sua bebida “Você meio que perdeu a chance meu amigo”.

“Não precisa ser eu. Poderia ser qualquer um! Vegeta não presta”

“Vamos Yamcha, ele não é tão ruim assim” disse Goku ainda olhando para o príncipe que agora estava pegando Bra no colo. “Ele se adaptou muito bem a vida aqui na Terra, e já nos ajudou várias vezes a lutar contra os caras maus. Ele já não é o mesmo Vegeta de quando o conhecemos”. 

Além de estar lindo hoje. Acrescentou Goku em pensamentos. Não devo pensar nisso! Eu passei a semana toda me controlando, e não vou começar com esses sentimentos agora de novo.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante com os de Vegeta e ele desviou. Kuririn o olhou estranho por alguns segundos e perguntou.

“O que está acontecendo Goku? Você está agindo estranho e está vermelho”

“Nada! Aqui está quente, só isso”

“Vou buscar mais algumas bebidas para nós.” disse Tenshin se levantando e indo para as barracas.

Goku e os rapazes ficaram bastante tempo conversando, bebendo e comendo. Fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto, e já podia sentir os efeitos da bebida o deixando mais alegre e o rosto rosado. Estava tão feliz que nem se importou em ver Chichi com outro homem em uma mesa próxima, ou se incomodou de levantar para comprimentar os outros convidados. Alguns vieram até a sua mesa para falar oi, principalmente Bulma que foi duas vezes para conversar com eles, mas logo saiu para conversar com os outros. Goku viu de relance que Vegeta estava no mesmo lugar com Bra desde aquele momento, e viu Bulma se aproximar e falar algo com ele. Ele pareceu aliviado e saiu em direção a casa. Goku se levantou.

“Onde você vai Goku? Estamos pegando mais bebida!” disse Kuririn rindo bobamente.

“Vou ao banheiro, já volto!” disse Goku indo atrás de Vegeta meio torpe. A bebida estava atrapalhando um pouco sua visão e pensamentos.

Quando entrou na casa, seguiu o ki de Vegeta até a cozinha, onde viu o outro abaixado pegando alguma coisa no freezer.

“O que quer Kakarotto?” perguntou Vegeta sentindo a presença do outro.

“Estou procurando o banheiro” 

“Tem um no corredor à direita” disse Vegeta.

O príncipe pegou uma grande quantidade de gelo e colocou no balcão. Quando virou para pegar um balde para colocá-lo deu de cara com Goku a centímetros dele.

“O que você quer Kakaroto, já te falei onde é o banheiro, agora sai da minha frente!”

“Você cheira tão bem Vegeta, e está tão bonito hoje” disse Goku dando um passo para frente para cheirar o outro. Vegeta horrorizado deu um passo atrás e sentiu suas costas encostar no balcão.

“Você está bêbado Kakaroto… dá pra sentir esse hálito de álcool há quilômetros” 

Goku deu mais um passo e colocou as mãos no balcão, inclinou a cabeça e cheirou o pescoço de Vegeta.

“Você cheira tão bem, sinto vontade de beijá-lo de novo. Por que hein Vegeta? O que você está fazendo comigo? Eu só quero sentir a sua pele, sentir seus lábios de novo.” Goku retirou a mão direita do balcão e colocou na cintura do outro por debaixo da camisa “Você está me tirando do eixo. Passei a semana toda pensando em você, em tudo isso. Esses sentimentos que eu não entendo. Eu não sei mais o que estou sentindo.”

“Kakarotto… o que voc…” Vegeta estava em choque completo, ele tinha sido interrompido pelos lábios de Goku nos seus. O idiota o estava beijando novamente e pressionando-o mais contra o balcão. Ele levantou as mãos para empurrar o outro para longe, mas o idiota o pressionou mais segurando seus pulsos e ele acabou cedendo, e deixando o beijo acontecer. Goku percebendo que não havia mais resistência, ergueu o príncipe pela cintura e o sentou no balcão ficando entre suas pernas e da mesma altura. Baixou a boca beijando a mandíbula e foi descendo até o pescoço, passou a mão por seu cabelo e pelas costas, tentando tocar o máximo de pele que conseguia. Talvez fosse o álcool falando, mas ele precisava sentir mais do príncipe, precisava sentir sua pele na sua. Goku queria o outro nu em sua cama. Interrompendo os beijos, segurou Vegeta apertado contra seu peito e os teletransportou para casa.

“O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou Vegeta quando sentiu o ambiente mudar. Não reconhecia aquele quarto, mas parecia ser o quarto de Kakarotto “O que você está pensando seu idiota?”

“Shhh” disse Goku beijando de novo.

Vegeta sabia o que estava acontecendo, e ele estava deixando o outro o conduzir para a cama. Ele deveria estar reagindo. Deveria estar empurrando o idiota para longe e socando a sua cara, mas ele só estava se deixando levar pelos beijos e toques do outro sayajin. Lembrando o quanto ele já tinha desejado isso no passado. Do tempo em que ele queria Kakarotto há muitos anos atrás. Naquela época ele era completamente obcecado, mas já o tinha superado, não tinha?

Goku alheio aos pensamentos de Vegeta, o deitou na cama e puxou sua camisa deixando seu peito e abdômen descobertos, passando a língua de baixo para cima ouvindo o gemido do outro. Aquele som. Sim, era isso que ele estava desejando. Desejou ouvir esse som desde a semana passada quando ele o encontrou dormindo no sofá.

Estimulado pelo gemido, Goku apertou a cintura do outro e chupou o mamilo, mordendo de leve, apenas para excitar. Gostava de fazer isso com Chichi quando tinham relações, e parecia que Vegeta também gostava desse tipo de atenção. Ergueu a cabeça por um momento e viu Vegeta com o rosto rosado e respirando pela boca. Os olhos fechados.

Se ele não estivesse tão entorpecido pelo álcool, não estaria fazendo isso agora. E no fundo da sua mente ele podia ouvir uma voz dizendo que era errado. Que aquilo não estava certo. Mas Vegeta não o estava impedindo, nem negando. Parecia inclusive que estava gostando, então não poderia estar tão errado assim.

Puxou a calça e a cueca de Vegeta revelando seu membro já inchado e em pé. Passou a língua pela ponta apenas para ouvir um novo gemido. Retirou totalmente as roupas do outro, e se levantou para tirar sua própria roupa. Vegeta levantou para apoiar-se nos cotovelos e observar a cena diante de si lambendo os lábios. Goku sustentou seu olhar enquanto engatinhava em cima do príncipe e o beijou novamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Ele nunca tinha visto Vegeta tão submisso e entregue.

“Você é tão gostoso Vegeta. Você vai me deixar transar com você? Me deixar te possuir?”

Goku desceu a mão pelo corpo do outro e segurou o pênis com firmeza. Vegeta gemeu em seu ouvido e jogou o quadril pra cima.

“Me diga Vegeta, você quer isso? Você quer me sentir dentro de você?” 

Vegeta tentou mover o quadril de novo, Goku não se mexeu e o pressionou na cama, segurando seu pênis com mais força. 

“Enquanto você não assumir que quer isso, eu não vou fazer Vegeta!” disse Goku. 

“A bebida com certeza traz o seu pior Kakarotto... “ disse Vegeta se contorcendo querendo mais atrito em seu membro. Sentir a mão do outro dessa forma o estava deixando louco.

“Você não tem ideia Vegeta” moveu sua mão lentamente fazendo o outro gemer e se contorcer mais. “Diga Vegeta… diga que me quer dentro de você…”

“Nunca… ah… você não vai… ouvir isso de mim…”

Goku parou os movimentos deixando Vegeta frustrado. Pegou um frasco na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, e espalhou lubrificante nos dedos. Acariciou a entrada devagar.

“Admita Vegeta, você gosta disso…” disse Goku penetrando um dedo. Vegeta gemeu. Entrou e saiu com o dedo algumas vezes antes de adicionar mais um dentro. Foi mais fundo agora acariciando as paredes internas e abrindo espaço. 

Vegeta estava gemendo sem parar, estava completamente perdido nas sensações e não conseguia mais pensar. Goku atingiu um ponto que o fez gemer mais alto e quase gozar.

“Oh, vejo que encontrei um ponto especial” 

Sem parar apertou o mesmo lugar mais algumas vezes deixando Vegeta cada vez mais perto de gozar. Retirou os dedos e beijou o príncipe.

“Pronto?”

Vegeta apenas acenou, no momento sua mente estava nublada e sua voz não existia. Goku se encaixou entre suas pernas e passou lubrificante em si mesmo. Ergueu o quadril de Vegeta e entrou. 

“Ah… Vegeta…” 

O príncipe estava sem ar, sentia um pouco de dor, mas ele era um sayajin, e isso não era nada comparado com a dor de uma batalha. Empurrou o quadril para Goku se mover logo. Goku não precisou de mais nada, e começou a entrar e sair do outro. Seus gemidos eram altos e Vegeta estava apertando em volta dele. Ele não ia aguentar muito mais tempo. Virou o outro colocando-o de quatro e voltou a entrar.

“Vegeta… estou quase lá… ah”

Goku acelerou ritmo pegando o pau de Vegeta nas mãos e o masturbando no mesmo ritmo. Logo Vegeta gozou apertando ainda mais o pênis de Goku, que o fez perder o controle e gozar dentro do outro. Por puro instinto, Goku mordeu o ombro de Vegeta com força e sentiu o outro estremecer abaixo dele.

Vegeta caiu de bruços na cama com Goku ainda dentro. Estava exausto e adormeceu na mesma hora. Goku ainda estava em êxtase quando saiu de dentro, em tempo de ver sua porra escorrer do sayajin menor. Com um sorriso abraçou o outro e caiu em sono profundo.

-

Goku acordou quando estava anoitecendo, e foi nesse momento que ele percebeu o que tinha feito. O álcool já não estava fazendo efeito e seus pensamentos já corriam a milhão ao ver Vegeta ainda dormindo ao seu lado.

Ele tinha transado com Vegeta. Vegeta que era casado com Bulma. Bulma que era sua amiga. Que até então tinha apenas autorizado ele beijar, não ter relações. Bulma com certeza o mataria.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto do outro adormecido, e viu o rosto dele franzir e seus olhos abrirem. Vegeta parecia perdido por alguns segundos e depois fixou o olhar em seu rosto. Goku passou de nervoso para com raiva em apenas alguns segundos.

“Você precisa ir embora” disse levantando da cama e pegando as roupas de Vegeta do chão e jogando na cama.

“Que eu saiba você não é mais casado Kakarotto, porque a pressa de me enxotar daqui? Ninguém vai brigar com você” disse Vegeta se sentando na cama e sentindo uma pontada no início da coluna. Fez uma careta.

“O que fizemos é errado Vegeta! Tudo isso está errado! Se eu não tivesse tomado aqueles copos de bebida nada disso teria acontecido” disse Goku passando as mãos pelo cabelo e pelo rosto.

“Que merda é essa Kakarotto?! Você está brincando comigo? Você começou tudo isso na semana passada quando me beijou, e agora vem me dizer que foi um erro por culpa de alguns copos de bebida? Você está sendo completamente irracional” Vegeta estava em pé na frente de Goku prestes a socá-lo no rosto, não dando a mínima que os dois estavam nus.

“Porque foi um erro! Nós somos homens! E Chichi sempre me disse que era errado!”

“Esquece aquela mulher! Nós somos sayajins e não ligamos pra esse tipo de coisa. Inclusive era mais do que comum isso acontecer no nosso planeta! Você só está usando isso como desculpa para negar o que você queria fazer. A minha única preocupação agora é Bulma e deveria ser a sua também”

“EU NÃO SOU SAYAJIN! EU CRESCI NA TERRA, POUCO ME IMPORTA O QUE ERA OU NÃO COMUM NO SEU PLANETA! E VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO ME SINTO CULPADO? EU TRAÍ A CONFIANÇA DE BULMA. ELA É MINHA AMIGA MUITO ANTES DE VOCÊ PENSAR QUE O PLANETA TERRA EXISTIA. COM CERTEZA ELA VALE MUITO MAIS PRA MIM DO QUE PARA VOCÊ” 

Goku não viu chegando o soco que Vegeta lhe deu, e sentiu sangue escorrer do nariz, possivelmente quebrado. Vegeta deu uma joelhada no seu estômago e bateu com os punhos nas suas costas fazendo-o cair no chão cuspindo sangue.

“Você é um hipócrita Kakarotto. Você nega as suas origens, mas você usufrui muito bem delas em batalha. E Bulma… eu não vou discutir isso com você...” Vegeta começou a colocar as roupas, já não tinha o que fazer aqui mais. Nunca deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Kakarotto estava certo, tudo isso era um erro. Viu o outro sayajin se levantar enquanto colocava a camisa e sentiu a pele do ombro puxar. Passou a mão sentindo sangue seco. “Você me mordeu imbecil? Como você se atreve?” Furioso Vegeta avançou contra Goku na intenção de socá-lo novamente, mas foi bloqueado e jogado contra a parede. Sentiu as mãos do outro agarrar sua garganta e o corpo pressionar o seu. 

“Você é um imbecil! Você não tinha o direito de me morder!” disse tentando sair do controle do sayajin maior.

“Do que você está falando Vegeta! Isso vai sarar logo, não é grande coisa! Não é motivo pra sair me socando”

Vegeta conseguiu soltar o braço e o socou no estômago, chutando-o depois para longe. 

“Quando um sayajin morde outro no ombro, ele o reivindica como companheiro idiota! Você fez isso sem nem saber a merda que estava fazendo!”

“Isso é outra coisa da cultura sayajin Vegeta? Se for, pra mim não vale nada! Como eu disse, eu cresci na Terra, então esses não são os meus costumes. Agora vai embora daqui”. disse Goku olhando para o outro sayajin. Ele não sabia porque mas estava sentindo uma tristeza enorme, que não parecia ser sua. Parecia ser de Vegeta, porém isso não era possível. Ele estava imaginando coisas.

Vegeta ficou encostado na parede em silêncio por um momento, olhando de volta para Goku. Baixou a cabeça, pegou seus sapatos e saiu do quarto indo em direção a saída. Os vestiu do lado de fora da entrada e levantou vôo. Não queria voltar para casa agora e enfrentar Bulma, até porque ele podia sentir que a festa ainda estava acontecendo, e os kis de todos os amigos dela estavam ainda no mesmo lugar. Então resolveu procurar um lugar para se lavar e pensar. Próximo da casa de Kakarotto tinha um lago, e parecia tranquilo. Pousou próximo a margem e já estava começando a tirar a camisa quando sentiu um ki maligno logo atrás de si. Não teve tempo para se virar e ver quem era quando sentiu um golpe em sua cabeça e desmaiou.

Goku que tinha acabado de sair do banho e colocado roupas limpas, sentiu um ki maligno surgir e estava perto do ki de Vegeta. Sem pensar duas vezes, se teletransportou para o local, apenas a tempo de ver Vegeta desmaiado nos braços de um completo estranho e ser levado através de um portal. O estranho apenas sorriu para ele e continuou seu caminho ignorando a presença de Goku.

“Vegeta!” 

Correu para salvá-lo, mas quando chegou perto o portal se fechou. Tentou sentir o ki de Vegeta, mas não podia encontrá-lo. Ele não estava mais no planeta ou em qualquer outro próximo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo descobriremos mais sobre o misterioso sequestrador e sobre os sentimentos confusos de Goku.

“Goku” disse Piccolo por telecinese “O que está acontecendo? Todos sentimos uma energia maligna próxima de você e Vegeta. Depois sumiu e não sentimos mais…”

Piccolo esperou por uma resposta mas não obteve nenhuma, nem mesmo uma confirmação de que foi ouvido.

“Goku… você está me ouvindo?”

“Sim Piccolo, estou te ouvindo…Vou me teletransportar e conversamos.” 

Goku apareceu novamente na festa e todos olharam para ele. Bulma foi a primeira a reagir e correr em sua direção parecendo furiosa.

“Goku! O que está acontecendo? Onde está Vegeta? Os rapazes me disseram que ele sumiu e não podem sentir mais sua energia. Vamos me diga!”

“Eu não sei Bulma, quando cheguei perto só consegui ver um cara levá-lo através de um portal. Não consigo achá-lo também. Já tentei sentir seu ki em todos os planetas ao redor e não consigo.” disse apertando as têmporas. Começou a sentir dor de cabeça a poucos minutos e só está piorando.

Bulma caiu sentada no chão e foi amparada por Chichi.

“Talvez ele esteja em algum planeta mais longe” disse Gohan “Papai se você tentar concentrar mais longe não consegue encontrá-lo?”

Goku balançou a cabeça e falou “Eu fui até o máximo que consigo, e isso é bem longe, e não consegui sentir nada. Ele não deveria ter conseguido ir muito longe, mas também não consegui ver pra onde ia o portal.”

“Ele pode não estar nem mesmo nesse universo… “ comentou Piccolo pensativo. “De qualquer forma esse cara que sentimos, você conseguiu ver quem era?”

“Não cheguei a ver direito, foi tudo muito rápido, mas sei que era um sayajin…Tinha rabo e as roupas eram parecidas com as de Vegeta quando chegou na Terra…”

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“Ele é o príncipe dos sayajins, seja quem for, provavelmente queria levá-lo embora por esses motivos. Pode ser que Vegeta esteja bem e apenas seja convidado para governar alguns sayajins perdidos” disse Kuririn com o seu típico sorriso otimista. A bebida o deixava ainda mais otimista que o normal.

“Não acho que seja o caso.” disse Goku “ Se fosse assim, ele teria levado Vegeta amigavelmente, não o golpeado e deixado inconsciente. Não, isso foi algo premeditado... Ai... essa dor de cabeça está me matando.”

“Vou pegar um remédio pra você querido” disse a mãe de Bulma indo para a casa.

“Não vai adiantar tomar remédios” disse Bills que até o momento tinha ficado afastado em sua mesa apenas observando e comendo, se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Goku. “Sua dor de cabeça não vai passar, porque você acasalou com Vegeta, e o vínculo é muito recente. Quanto mais longe ele ficar, mais dor você vai sentir. Presumo que ele tenha lhe explicado isso...”

“Do que você está falando?” perguntou Goku olhando dele para Whis que tinha se aproximado também.

“Você e Vegeta tiveram relações sexuais hoje a tarde não é mesmo? E presumo que você, ou ele, mordeu na região próxima do pescoço. Sua aura mudou desde hoje cedo” disse Whis.

“O QUÊ?????” exclamaram todos os presentes. Goku não sabia como responder, e apenas assentiu sem graça.

“VOCÊ FEZ O QUE GOKU? ISSO É HORRÍVEL!” disse Chichi olhando com nojo e desgosto. “Eu sempre te falei que aquele saiyajin era uma péssima influência para você! Olha no que deu, ele te transformou em gay”

“Ele não fez nada Chi…” 

“Como não fez nada? Ele transformou o meu marido em um gay nojento!”

Bulma se levantou e deu um tapa na cara dela. “Não se esqueça que é do meu marido que você também está falando! Ele pode estar machucado agora e você está surtando com uma coisa que não lhe diz respeito! Goku não é seu marido mais, e as pessoas que ele se envolve ou não, não é da sua conta!”

“Bulma…Você não pode estar defendendo o seu marido. Ele te traiu...” disse Chichi com a mão no rosto dolorido.

“Eu já sabia disso, não me importo de dividir Vegeta com Goku. Ambos são saiyajins e eu sei que eles nutrem sentimentos há anos, apesar de Goku nunca ter percebido antes… E eu vi os dois se pegando na cozinha hoje cedo. Já imaginei onde iria parar quando Goku os teletransportou daqui”.

Todos suspiraram surpresos com a discussão. 

“O que me surpreende até agora, é o fato de você não estar com ele quando tudo isso aconteceu Goku…” continuou Bulma virando para encarar Goku.

“Nós brigamos, e eu o mandei de volta para casa…Ele foi pego no meio do caminho” 

Bulma balançou a cabeça tristemente e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

“Brigar tão cedo não faz bem para o vínculo de vocês.” disse Whis “confesso que estou surpreso disso ter acontecido. Não esperava que vocês se unissem dessa maneira.”

“Eu não estou entendendo nada Whis, Vegeta só ficou bravo porque eu o mordi, mas no meio da briga eu não deixei ele explicar mais.”

“oh oh! Isso é uma surpresa maior ainda! Isso quer dizer que você estava no comando! Não esperava que Vegeta fosse deixá-lo dominar assim.” Goku estava cada vez mais vermelho.

“Whis, por favor!” disse Bills.

“Me desculpe Bills-sama! Fiquei apenas surpreso… Mas como ia dizendo… Quando você o mordeu Goku, vocês criaram um vínculo saiyajin, muito similar ao que seria um casamento aqui na Terra. Quando isso acontece, os dois sayajins passam a compartilhar algumas coisas entre si, como sentir o que o outro está sentindo, por exemplo, ou se o vínculo for forte o suficiente, vocês podem dividir pensamentos se quiserem. Presumo que quando você o mordeu, você não sabia dessas coisas”.

“Eu não sabia disso, se soubesse nunca teria mordido, na hora eu estava meio bêbado e não sabia o que estava fazendo. Agora entendo porque Vegeta ficou tão irritado. Tem um jeito de desfazer isso?”.

“Sinto lhe informar, mas não. O vínculo é pra sempre, a não ser que alguma das partes morra. O que provavelmente foi o que aconteceu com Vegeta anteriormente.” explicou Whis.

“Espera! Então Vegeta já teve outro companheiro? Ele acasalou só com Bulma certo?” perguntou Goku. Não deveria, mas estava se sentindo enciumado agora.

“Não Goku. Vegeta nunca me falou nada sobre isso, muito menos tentou nada do tipo comigo, talvez por eu ser terráquea” disse Bulma. “Whis, você disse que Vegeta já teve outro companheiro. Quem era?”

“Não sei, ele nunca contou para mim. Mas quando um companheiro saiyajin morre, a aura do que ficou nunca mais é a mesma. Percebi isso logo que comecei a treiná-lo, e tentei instruí-lo da melhor maneira para compensar essa fissura que existia. Na época ele apenas deixou escapar que seu companheiro já estava morto há muito tempo, e que não valia a pena pensar sobre isso mais. Imagino que hoje essa fissura em sua aura pode ter sido restaurada com o novo vínculo, mas não sei como funciona. Sei apenas que o vínculo é único entre dois, ou compartilhado. Mas um não pode substituir o outro”.

“E quem diria que os brutais saiyajins teriam companheiros para a vida toda. Até parece um filme de comédia romântica hahaha” comentou Yamcha rindo consigo mesmo.

“Você pode nos ajudar a encontrá-lo Whis?” disse Bulma.

“Posso tentar, mas o universo sete é bem grande, e talvez precise de algumas horas, ou até mesmo um dia todo. Observar planeta por planeta leva tempo, e como seu ki não está aparecendo, dificulta ainda mais.”

“E se ele não estiver nesse universo? Ele poderia ter sido levado para outro?” perguntou Bulma.

“Há chances. Portais podem ser criados entre universos para facilitar o transporte de pessoas ou objetos, mas não conheço muitos que o utilizam no universo 7” explicou Whis.

“Whis, não acho que devemos nos intrometer.” disse Bills “Isso é um problema de vocês terráqueos, e nós não vamos ajudar.”

“Por favor! Eu faço um banquete para vocês! Enquanto estiverem aqui poderão comer o que quiserem! É só pedir que os cozinheiros farão para você! Mas por favor, me ajudem a trazer Vegeta de volta, ele é pai dos meus filhos, Bra tem apenas dois anos, e isso poderia afetar o seu desenvolvimento.” Disse Bulma com as mãos juntas implorando a Bills que ele deixasse Whis ajudá-los. Sem eles, ela não saberia nem por onde começar. Não conhecia tecnologia suficiente para procurar por um saiyajin em todo o universo.

“E se pedíssemos às esferas do dragão?” Perguntou Mestre Kame. “Tenho certeza de que será fácil para o dragão achá-lo”.

“É uma excelente ideia!” disse Bulma “Goku, você acha que consegue achar as esferas rapidamente?”

“Sim” disse Goku “Só preciso do radar”

“Eu vou com você Goku, se essa dor de cabeça piorar talvez você precise de ajuda” disse Piccolo.

Bulma voltou correndo para a casa e saiu alguns minutos depois com o radar em mãos.

Goku e Piccolo levantaram vôo e saíram em direção ao norte, onde apontava estar a primeira esfera.

“Bom, acho que todos podem ir pra casa se quiserem” disse Bulma.

“Nós vamos ficar Bulma, você é nossa amiga e não vamos deixá-la sozinha neste momento” disse Yamcha abraçando-a. Tenshinhan balançou a cabeça para ele. 

Chichi juntou suas coisas e saiu com o seu namorado sem falar nada. Deixando Goten para trás com Gohan à pedido dele.

Trunks, Goten, Pan e Bra estavam dentro de casa jogando vídeo-game e não ouviram nada da conversa. O que os adultos agradeceram internamente. 

-

Vegeta acordou se sentindo quente e confortável, mas a mordida no ombro ardia e sua cabeça doía. Piscou os olhos devagar e olhou em volta. Estava em um quarto enorme com grandes janelas, e pela vista estava no segundo ou terceiro andar. A cama era grande e fofa. No quarto não tinham muitos móveis, sendo apenas a cama, duas mesinhas de cabeceira, um espelho e um armário grande que ocupava uma parede inteira do seu lado esquerdo. Havia duas portas, uma à direita e outra em frente a cama. Provavelmente uma seria a saída. Puxou as cobertas e reparou em braceletes em seus pulsos, cinzas e lisos, sem fechaduras. Tentou tirar mas não se moveram, pareciam grudados em sua pele. Sentiu o mesmo no pescoço.

Tentou reunir sua energia para explodir os braceletes, mas nada aconteceu. Não conseguia sentir sua energia. Estava muito baixa. Provavelmente aqueles acessórios não eram apenas enfeites. Se levantou da cama e deu um passo, apenas para cair no chão. Olhando para trás viu sua cauda. Até onde se lembrava, não tinha rabo há muito anos. 

“Droga… “ disse levantando e tentando manter o equilíbrio. Foi até a porta da direita e a abriu. Era um banheiro. Se a situação não fosse tão bizarra, ele aproveitaria para tomar um banho, ainda sentia os restos de Kakarotto em sua bunda. Caminhou até a outra porta e girou a maçaneta. Nada aconteceu. A porta estava trancada. “Mas que inferno!”

Vegeta voltou sua atenção para a janela. Estava fechada também e não conseguia abrir. Sua opção seria quebrar o vidro. Deu um soco, mas nada aconteceu. O que estava acontecendo aqui? Não tinha energia suficiente nem para socar uma janela. Ele estava tão fraco quando Bulma era.

Ouviu o barulho de porta sendo destrancada, e correu para atrás da porta. Pegaria o maldito que fez isso de surpresa e o mataria. A porta se abriu e quando um homem alto surgiu, Vegeta avançou na intenção de golpeá-lo, mas estava lento demais, e seu golpe foi parado. O homem o jogou no chão..

“Ora, mesmo estando sem sua energia você tenta me golpear princípe Vegeta. Eu esperava vê-lo ainda dormindo tão lindamente como estava antes. Devo dizer que você fica muito mais bonito quando fica relaxado.” disso o homem. “Gostou do meu presente? Seu rabo é tão bonito quanto eu lembrava”

Vegeta o olhou de cima em baixo e percebeu o quanto seu corpo lembrava o de Raditz, alto e bem construído, típico de um saiyajin. Vestia as vestes de guerreiros de elite com uma capa vermelha nas costas, lembrava a roupa que seu pai, o rei Vegeta vestia . Mas seu rosto era diferente, parecia mais feroz e tinha uma barba bem aparada e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo, apesar de não parecer afetar sua visão.

“Quem é você?” 

“Sou Satoimo, seu companheiro, meu amor! hahahaha” O homem fechou a porta, trancando-a novamente. “Você me deu muito trabalho Vegeta. Eu passei anos achando que você estava morto, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo no Torneio do Poder há dois anos atrás?”

“Que merda você está falando? Eu vejo que é um saiyajin, e parece saber que sou seu príncipe. Então deveria me respeitar e me soltar imediatamente desse lugar. Como tal, não vou tolerar esse tipo de conduta!” disse Vegeta já em pé, pronto para brigar se fosse necessário. Seu rabo balançando nervoso.

“Eu sou seu consorte firmado pelas leis de seu pai, o rei. Tenho todos os direitos sobre você” riu o homem se aproximando “Mas como você se engraçou com aquela terráquea e depois com aquele lixo do Kakarotto, não me sobrou opção a não ser trazê-lo comigo e mantê-lo aqui. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com o seu nível de luta no torneio. Nunca imaginei que chegaria tão longe.”

“Se você conhece meu poderes, sabe que eu poderia derrotá-lo rapidamente, você não parece ser muito forte” Vegeta estava se afastando na mesma proporção que o outro se aproximava. Seus instintos estavam gritando para ele correr dali.

“De fato, não sou tão forte quanto você, no máximo cheguei ao nível de Super Saiyajin. Mas depois de alguma pesquisa, consegui esses braceletes e coleira perfeitos. Eles vão amortecer sua energia, e deixá-la bem baixa, apenas o suficiente para você se manter vivo.” 

Vegeta desviou e correu para a porta, tentando forçar uma saída. Não conseguiu muita coisa quando sentiu um braço puxá-lo pela cintura e jogá-lo na cama.

“Você é fraco agora, e no momento eu não vou deixá-lo sair, só quando aprender a se comportar como o príncipe saiyajin que é. Então eu vou tomar o que é meu por direito” disse o Satoimo subindo na cama e pressionando Vegeta no lugar. Este se debateu tentando se livrar dele, mas não conseguia. Aquelas coisas estavam mesmo deixando-o fraco e vulnerável.

“Você é insano!”

“Não meu amor, só acho que esperei demais. Você não sabe a alegria e orgulho que senti quando seu pai me nomeou seu consorte. Na época você tinha sete e eu dez anos, então o rei querendo protegê-lo e mantê-lo no reino sob o pretexto de ter um companheiro, optou por nos unir para que Freeza não pudesse levá-lo. Não adiantou muito quando Freeza me enviou, junto com alguns outros em uma missão suicida no Planeta Daikon, anos-luz de distância, e você foi levado por ele.” Satoimo acariciou a bochecha de Vegeta apenas para levar uma tentativa de mordida. Riu e continuou contando “Durante a missão, perdi totalmente o contato com nosso planeta, e voltamos assim que possível, para ver um grande nada em seu lugar. Ouvi falar depois disso que você estava junto de Freeza, mas eu não poderia derrotá-lo, então me mantive observando de longe. Depois que o planeta Namekusei explodiu, tive a certeza de que você estava morto, até recentemente pelo menos.”

“Historinha muito bonita a sua, mas não me interessa em nada! As leis ou acordos feitos na época de meu pai não valem nada. E eu não me lembro de nada disso de consorte. Você é só um fracote de Saiyajin que ficou apaixonadinho pelo seu príncipe. Assim que eu conseguir destruir essas coisas que você colocou em mim eu vou te mandar direto pro inferno!” disse Vegeta tentando chutar e socar o outro.

Satoimo riu com mais ênfase e beijou o príncipe revoltado. Foi apenas um selinho para deixá-lo mais irritado, afinal tinha o todo tempo do mundo, e queria que Vegeta se unisse a ele por vontade própria, ou até quando sua paciência aguentar. Esse jogo seria divertido.

“Vou trazer o seu jantar daqui a pouco, então descanse e tome um banho. Ainda sinto o cheiro daquele insolente do Kakarotto em você. Seria desrespeitoso para com o seu consorte se você não tomasse banho”

“Então não vejo porque tomar banho” disse Vegeta provocando, mesmo que quisesse tomar um banho, não iria. Queria explodir a cabeça do outro em pedacinhos.

“Não se estresse, eu esperei anos por isso, posso esperar mais um pouco, por que no fim você vai ceder pra mim e vamos cumprir o desejo de seu pai” disse Satoimo saindo do quarto.

Em um surto de raiva, Vegeta gritou e tentou liberar sua energia, mas nada aconteceu. Ele estava preso e sem energia.

-

Bem longe dali no planeta Terra, Goku sentiu um sentimento de medo e raiva e parou seu vôo. Piccolo parou ao seu lado.

“O que foi Goku?”

“Vegeta está acordado, com raiva e com medo… ai” disse Goku segurando a cabeça, a dor estava piorando “Eu não consigo sentir seu ki ainda, mas posso sentir o que ele está sentindo. Como ele pode sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo? Ele está assustado e surpreso agora”

“Vegeta sempre foi um turbilhão de emoções Goku, sempre foi muito explosivo e de emoções intensas. E se ele está com medo a teoria de Kuririn caiu por terra.” 

“Sim… Pelo menos já juntamos quatro esferas, e faltam só três… se formos rápido podemos terminar em uma hora.”

“Goku, antes de irmos… posso perguntar uma coisa?” disse Piccolo cruzando os braços. Goku assentiu e esperou ele continuar “O que está acontecendo com você em relação a Vegeta? Eu entendo a parte de amigos e parceiros de treino, mas nunca o vi se interessar romanticamente por ele ou algum homem antes”.

Goku suspirou.

“Eu também não entendo Piccolo. Eu sempre gostei muito de Vegeta, mesmo quando ele era alguém que eu queria só lutar há muitos anos atrás. De alguma forma eu sempre o entendi quando mais ninguém fazia. Mas pra mim isso era só amizade, e pra ser sincero, nem sei se não é só isso ainda.” disse Goku passando as mãos pelo cabelo um pouco nervoso. “Depois quando me separei de Chichi passei mais tempo com Vegeta, e comecei a gostar ainda mais da sua companhia. Comecei a admirar tanto seu intelecto, quanto seu corpo físico… Na semana passada eu acabei beijando-o depois de um treino, e ele ficou furioso. Depois disso não conseguia me controlar e toda hora estava pensando nele, até hoje mais cedo quando nos encontramos na cozinha. Eu estava um pouco bêbado já, e não medi as consequências e o resto você já sabe.”

“Você não sabe o que sente?” perguntou Piccolo.

“Não… em alguns momentos ele é só um amigo. Em outros eu sinto esse desejo imenso de senti-lo e apertá-lo nos meus braços e não soltar mais… Eu já não sei o que quero. Bulma me disse para pensar melhor sobre meus sentimentos antes de me relacionar com Vegeta, mas acho que acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos e agora somos companheiros para a vida… Se eu não tivesse bebido, nada disso teria acontecido, e provavelmente Vegeta estaria seguro em casa”

“Não é assim que as coisas funcionam Goku… “ disse Piccolo colocando a mão no ombro do amigo “Eu acho que isso aconteceria de qualquer forma, você estando bêbado ou não. Mas concordo com Bulma que você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de tudo isso acontecer. Se o vínculo for tão forte como Whis diz, vocês estarão fadados a viver como companheiros para sempre. E você pode viver infeliz pelo resto da vida por causa disso.”

“Eu sei… Mas não sei se posso dizer que estou feliz ou não pelo vínculo. Ao mesmo tempo que sinto felicidade, sinto uma tristeza enorme da burrada que fiz e disse para Vegeta. Durante a briga eu disse que tê-lo mordido não era nada, e eu não me importava com nada daquilo ou dos costumes dos saiyajins. Ele pareceu bem chateado na hora e deixou a briga e foi embora. Você sabe que para fazê-lo ficar quieto sobre coisas saiyajins é quase impossível, ainda mais desistir de uma briga.”

“Sim, eu sei… Só mais uma coisa Goku. Vegeta não tinha bebido na festa, não vi pelo menos… Então ele aceitou tudo de bom grado?”

“Mais ou menos, no começo ele queria me bater, mas acabou cedendo depois. Porque?”

“Goku… você não acha estranho? Que ele tenha cedido assim? É de Vegeta que estamos falando, a mesma pessoa que reagiu mal quando você o beijou pela primeira vez. Você não pode estar confuso por causa da bebida e ter forçado alguma coisa?” disse Piccolo encontrando os olhos de Goku. Algo não estava certo nessa história. Vegeta não poderia gostar de Goku, poderia?

“O que você está insinuando Piccolo? Eu não forcei ele a nada!” disse Goku ficando irritado. “Essa conversa está perdendo o seu propósito. Devemos buscar as esferas, logo vai amanhecer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo terá cenas de estupro, então se não gosta ou é gatilho para alguma coisa, não leia!

Nos confins do terceiro universo, existe um pequeno planeta chamado Dango. Esse planeta apesar de sua terra ser fértil, estava desabitado por milhões de anos, e nunca teve visitantes, excetos pelas espécies de animais que se desenvolveram lá. Por ser tão afastado de outros planetas e por ser o único anos-luz de distância de seu sol, ele era de completo desconhecimento de todos os habitantes e deuses desse universo. 

Satoimo tinha encontrado aquele planeta por acaso enquanto procurava um lugar para estabilizar seu povo. Eram em torno do 20 saiyajins puro sangue que ele havia encontrado pelo universo 7 durante o reinado de Freeza e precisavam de um lugar bem longe para que pudessem prosperar e treinar para vingar seu antigo planeta. Na época, o planeta Dango era perfeito. 

Depois disso, os saiyajins tinham aproveitado conhecimentos e tecnologias de diversos planetas que visitaram para criar suas casas e habitar o planeta. Inicialmente formaram uma pequena vila perto de um rio e uma montanha. Derrubaram muitas árvores, e ergueram casas no lugar. Satoimo como líder teve o privilégio de ter a maior delas, sendo uma casa de dois andares, com vários quartos. As comidas ainda eram feitas em comunidade, e tinham um local específico para todos comerem com horários definidos.

Satoimo explicou que esse tipo de organização traria benefícios a todos, e mantinha tudo em ordem. Ele era um líder de punho de ferro e gostava do que tinha construído. Tinha o respeito de todos os integrantes e o mais importante, o medo de todos. Diferente do antigo rei Vegeta, ele não era covarde e sempre tomou a frente para resolver os problemas. Criou grupos de treinamentos de acordo com as idades e fez todos ultrapassarem seus limites, independente de serem crianças e mulheres.

Quando ouviu falar que haviam conseguido derrotar Freeza, e que a pessoa responsável era um Super Saiyajin, intensificou os treinamentos até alcançar o mesmo poder. Motivou todos os seus súditos a fazerem o mesmo e continuou treinando-os para alcançar níveis maiores. Alguns se destacaram e chegaram a alcançar o nível 2 e foram colocados como soldados de classe alta para defesa do planeta. Os saiyajins eram seres incontroláveis por natureza, e tinha instintos de apenas lutar e transar diariamente. Para mantê-los sob controle, Satoimo organizava orgias e lutas a cada quinze dias para seus súditos. Com as orgias aumentava o número de habitantes com rapidez, e com as lutas mantinham todos distraídos e satisfeitos. Nas lutas não poderia haver mortes, mas o restante era liberado. Ele mesmo não participava das lutas, mas frequentava bastante as orgias, apesar de tomar cuidado para não procriar com ninguém, nem reivindicar um companheiro aleatório.

Todos os saiyajins sobreviventes sabiam de sua posição como consorte do príncipe, e talvez por isso ele tenha sido aceito com tanta facilidade em sua posição de líder. Satoimo mal esperava para anunciar a todos quem ele havia trazido de volta. Mas primeiro precisaria reeducar o príncipe. Ele não era mais o mesmo, e não possuía a mesma classe e elegância da elite saiyajin. Vegeta, para seu desgosto, havia caído de casta, e hoje estava no mesmo nível de um terceira classe como Kakarotto. Satoimo usaria de força se necessário para trazer o príncipe de volta a razão e suas origens.

Depois do jantar coletivo foi até a cozinha e solicitou mais alguns pratos para o príncipe, sem revelar o motivo de seu pedido. Subiu com uma bandeja para o quarto. Abriu a porta encontrando tudo no escuro e o príncipe sentado no parapeito da janela de braços cruzados, observando a cidade.

“Vê algo que gosta?” disse Satoimo acendendo a luz e colocando a comida sobre a cama. Vegeta o olhou de canto de olho e continuou no mesmo lugar “Trouxe seu jantar. Mas estou decepcionado. Pensei ter pedido para que tomasse ao menos um banho.”

Vegeta riu e disse “Não recebo ordens de você escória”

“Você foi cachorrinho de Freeza por anos, achei que seria mais obediente. Estou realmente desapontado” disse Satoimo se aproximando do príncipe “Te pedi algo tão simples…”

Satoimo atravessou a distância restante em uma velocidade impressionante e agarrou o príncipe pelos cabelo e o arrastou pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro. Vegeta agarrou suas mãos e tentou se soltar.

“Seu filho da puta, me solta!”

“Se você fosse mais obediente, nada disso estaria acontecendo… Era apenas um banho, e você já estaria comendo” Satoimo disse entrando no banheiro arrastando o outro que se debatia. Ele não queria tratar seu príncipe e companheiro assim, mas ele não estava cooperando. Vegeta segurou no batente da porta e usou isso para rodar seu corpo e dar uma rasteira em Satoimo caiu no chão e soltou seu cabelo. Furioso, Satoimo se levantou e agarrou a perna do outro e o jogou contra a parede do banheiro. Vegeta bateu a cabeça e tentou levantar. Devagar demais.

Satoimo já o tinha agarrado pelo pescoço e empurrado contra a parede. Ele estava perdendo o controle de sua paciência. Se continuasse pressionando assim o mataria sufocado e matar seu companheiro não era seu objetivo. Diminuiu um pouco a força para que Vegeta pudesse respirar mais fácil.

“Porque... está fazendo... isso?” tossiu Vegeta tentando regular sua respiração. Seus braços estavam puxando a mão de Satoimo para longe do seu pescoço. Sem sucesso. “Qual… seu objetivo? cof cof”

“Meu objetivo sempre foi fazer aquilo que o incompetente do seu pai não fez, que é proteger o nosso povo. Tendo você ao meu lado como meu companheiro será muito mais fácil, e quando acasalarmos poderemos compartilhar seus poderes, e eu me tornarei oficialmente o mais poderoso de todos do nosso planeta e vamos continuar nosso legado. Você o de príncipe e futuro rei, e eu como rei consorte.”

“Isso tudo não me interessa!” 

“Como ousa? É sua obrigação como príncipe!”

“Eu sou um príncipe de uma raça morta!”

“Raça morta? Tem oitenta e quatro saiyajins lá fora, eles não contam Vegeta?”

“Eles não são nada, vocês mal ocupam um décimo deste planeta! Não me venha com besteiras!”

“Minha paciência está se esgotando Vegeta! Apenas tome seu banho e jante, amanhã conversaremos melhor” disse Satoimo soltando Vegeta completamente.

“Eu não vou obedecer ordens suas! “ rosnou Vegeta. “Vá para o inferno! Você não tinha direito nenhum de me trazer para cá à força! Você vai pagar por isso.”

“Ah é? E quem vai me fazer pagar? Você? Caso não tenha percebido meu querido príncipe, você é apenas um prisioneiro. Ou você está esperando Kakaroto te encontrar? Aquele imbecil não vai te achar aqui. Não estamos nem no universo sete mais.”

Vegeta arregalou os olhos.

“Oh! Vejo que você realmente esperava que ele viesse te resgatar. Mas ele não virá! Seu ki não pode ser sentido a mais de um metro de você graças à coleira e o nosso planeta está no universo três, fazendo com que o tempo passe diferente aqui. Enquanto na sua amada Terra passa apenas um dia, aqui passa um mês completo. Então mesmo que ele te ache, pode levar anos para você!”

“Mesmo que isso aconteça, você não pode se tornar meu companheiro. Kakarotto já fez isso… Ele já ganhou de você! E tenho certeza de que ele virá, mesmo que demore!”

Vegeta não teve tempo de desviar do soco que levou no maxilar. Sentiu ser levantado pelo cabelo e jogado dentro do box do chuveiro. Satoimo entrou junto e começou a rasgar sua roupa com fúria. Tentou empurrá-lo e sua cabeça foi batida na parede novamente. Já não conseguia ver as coisas com clareza, sua cabeça que já doía desde o momento que acordou agora estava insuportável. 

Satoimo terminou de tirar as roupas dele e o colocou de frente para a parede fria. Vegeta estava completamente nu, enquanto o outro ainda mantinha suas roupas. O chuveiro foi ligado. O príncipe usou a parede de apoio para tentar empurrar o outro para longe, mas seu corpo foi pressionado contra a parede. Ele podia sentir o sangue escorrer por sua têmpora pelas pancadas.

“Você não está facilitando as coisas para mim Vegeta. Você acha que eu gostaria de fazer isso?” disse Satoimo pegando um pouco da geléia amarela que eles usavam para ensaboar e passou pelo corpo do outro. Ele viu a marca de Kakarotto no ombro e sentiu seu sangue ferver mais ainda. Enfiou dois dedos dentro da bunda dele, e limpou o que pode com a geléia. Ouviu Vegeta sibilar de dor. “Dói? Isso é apenas o aquecimento… Você vai aprender a me obedecer e vai me respeitar como seu consorte!” 

Vegeta sentia sua dor de cabeça piorar, seu desespero aumentando. Ele não sabia como funcionaria se ele fosse mordido novamente. Cancelaria a mordida de Kakarotto? Ou a de Satoimo não teria efeito? Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele tinha que revidar, ele não seria estuprado por esse verme. Isso não podia acontecer.

Seu ki ainda estava adormecido por causa da coleira e os braceletes. Não tinha forças para revidar, estava fraco, humilhado e por mais que doesse admitir, incapaz de se defender. Nunca desejou tanto ver Kakarotto como agora. Seus braços foram puxados para trás por Satoimo. Ele já podia sentir o outro colocando o membro na entrada do seu cu..

“Não!” gritou Vegeta pulando contra a parede. Colocou os dois pé na parede e deu um impulso para trás empurrando o outro para longe do seu corpo, caiu no chão e sentiu seus braços livres. Levantou rápido e pulou por cima de Satoimo. Sentiu um puxão forte no seu rabo e caiu de bruços no chão. Sentiu as vestes do outro roçar em seu corpo enquanto se debatia e tentava se soltar. Seus braços foram novamente presos nas costas e sentiu o outro sentar sobre suas coxas, sem soltar seu rabo, enrolando-o em sua mão.

“Não resista meu príncipe… você não tem como escapar” disse Satoimo em seu ouvido lambendo-o e mordiscando “Você não sabe há quantos anos desejo isso… há quanto tempo desejo seu corpo assim sob o meu…”

“Me deixe ir! Você é um verme asqueroso, não tem o direito de me tocar assim!”

“Tenho todos os direitos do mundo meu amor!” disse Satoimo penetrando o saiyajin menor com força. Ouviu os gritos de Vegeta e seu prazer aumentou. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo do outro e viu os cabelos dele com mexas azuis. Sabia que aqueles controladores não iriam durar muito, mas não imaginava que fosse tão pouco. Caso Vegeta se transforme, ele não poderá segurá-lo mais. Agarrou novamente os cabelos do outro e bateu com a cabeça no chão duas vezes seguidas. Isso lhe daria uma vantagem. Como esperado, seus cabelos voltaram a cor preta natural e ele sorriu. Vegeta não parecia ter percebido o que tinha acabado de fazer.

“Como você se sente meu amor? Desamparado e fraco como você deve ser, completamente à minha mercê… Do jeito que eu gosto…”

Vegeta já não o escutava, ele tinha desligado de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, sua visão estava escurecida devido às sucessivas batidas em sua cabeça. Em toda sua vida, nunca tinha sido tão humilhado. Nenhuma luta que ele perdeu foi tão vergonhoso. Ele estava jogado no chão de um banheiro sentindo um pervertido estuprá-lo como se ele fosse uma puta qualquer. Uma boneca encontrada no lixo. Algo dentro dele estava quebrando, perdendo a noção do mundo ao seu redor. Ele já não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, nem o que o outro falava, nem o que ele fazia com seu corpo. Sentiu tanto nojo de si mesmo que seu estômago revirou e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Satoimo o puxou contra o seu peito, ele parecia perto de gozar. Isso estava acabando. Esperma quente foi jorrado dentro dele, e Satoimo parou os movimentos. Um braço foi passado por sua cintura e ele foi levantado. Sentiu o outro lhe dar banho vagamente. Sua mente estava em branco. Foi enxugado, vestido e levado para a cama no quarto. 

Não tinha vontade de se mexer mais, e quando o mais velho colocou a comida na sua frente ele a colocou de lado e deitou na cama encolhido. Não tinha fome. Seu estômago estava revoltado.

“Olha, eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no banheiro, porque tudo isso foi culpa sua. Se você tivesse me obedecido, nada disso teria acontecido Vegeta” disse Satoimo sentando na beirada da cama e observando Vegeta. Não teve nenhuma reação, ele continuou deitado na mesma posição. Suspirando continuou “Coma, você precisa recuperar as energias, e eu não posso deixá-lo dormir agora, você pode ter uma concussão”

“Não se faça de preocupado. Você já conseguiu o que queria, vá embora…” disse Vegeta com a voz embargada, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Estava tentando juntar todo o orgulho que podia. Nem mesmo em toda a sua vilania, Freeza fora capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. E aqui estava o príncipe dos saiyajins, deitado na cama de seu estuprador, que fingia estar preocupado se ele comia ou não, chorando.

“Não me faça perder a paciência novamente Vegeta, você já viu o que acontece… Sente-se e coma. Você deveria me agradecer por não ter sido reivindicado ainda.” disse Satoimo. Vegeta não reagiu, apenas continuava chorando. “Tudo bem! Não quer comer? Então vai ficar sem comer até amanhã à noite e veremos se não comerá” O saiyajin retirou a bandeja de comida e saiu do quarto, trancando-o novamente. 

Nesse momento, toda a sua força de vontade e compostura foram deixadas de seu corpo, e ele chorou ainda mais. Seus soluços eram baixos e reprimidos. Pensou em Kakarotto e pela primeira vez, desejou que ele estivesse ali com ele. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e as lágrimas secaram. O sono chegou para levá-lo para uma noite cheia de pesadelos.

Os dias seguintes passaram lentamente. Satoimo trazia suas refeições sempre nos mesmo horários, o forçava a comer um pouco mas acabava retirando boa parte da comida e levando embora. Então começou a trazer menos comida por vez, até vir com apenas um prato, que ambos sabiam que não sustentaria. Mas Vegeta era teimoso e não tinha fome.

Às vezes ficava depois da janta e transava com ele, deixando-o sujo e humilhado. Outras noites ele abraçava Vegeta e dormia ali mesmo. E por mais que não quisesse obedecer suas ordens, Vegeta começou a tomar banhos frequentes e a esfregar sua pele com força todas as vezes. Tinha parado de retrucar e falar há dois dias. Ficar em silêncio diminuía a raiva do outro, e sua humilhação acabava mais rápido. Já tinha perdido as esperanças que Kakarotto fosse aparecer, e agora só aceitava o que o destino lhe trazia. Seu corpo estava perdendo massa muscular, e seu rosto antes saudável estava com olheiras e pálido. Ele dormia mais e por muito mais tempo do que seria seu normal. E assim foram passando os dias, que se tornaram semanas. Vegeta tinha ficado apenas dentro do quarto deitado na cama, deixando-o sem noção de tempo.

Satoimo entrou no quarto pela primeira vez naquele dia e viu o príncipe encolhido sobre a cama, seu rabo enrolado em sua cintura e as pernas encolhidas contra seu estômago. A situação estava saindo do controle. O príncipe estava em depressão, e aquilo não era bom. Ele queria um companheiro saudável ao seu lado. Capaz de cumprir com todos os deveres de um. Sentou na cama e acordou-o.

“Levante-se, estamos indo treinar. Coloque suas roupas e botas.”

Vegeta o olhou com sono, sem entender nada.

“Vamos, você me ouviu. Vou levá-lo para treinar. Você está perdendo peso e massa muscular.” disse Satoimo levantando e esperando o príncipe segui-lo. Depois de lentamente se vestir Vegeta foi até ele “Tente alguma gracinha ou fugir e você nunca mais sairá deste quarto, está me ouvindo?” 

Vegeta assentiu. Não conseguiria tentar nada nem se quisesse. Não estar comendo direito o tinha deixado muito fraco e sentia uma leve tontura só de ficar em pé.

Seguiram para o primeiro andar e entraram em um quarto amplo com vários aparelhos de musculação e um tatame.

"Vamos treinar aqui hoje, se você se comportar poderemos treinar com os outros saiyajins em breve. Acho que já passou da hora de acasalarmos e você assumir seu papel como meu companheiro." disse Satoimo conduzindo Vegeta para o tatame "Hoje vamos fazer uma luta leve entre nós dois, não vou tirar os controladores então terei que segurar minha força por enquanto. Coloque-se em posição de luta e me ataque"

Vegeta se posicionou e avançou para seu oponente. Seu corpo estava fraco e sua velocidade já não era a mesma. Deferiu vários chutes e socos mas todos foram defendidos com facilidade. Sentiu sua cabeça pesar e tontura. Mau tinha começado e seu corpo já não estava aguentando. Caiu de joelhos no chão com dificuldade para respirar.

"Isso é o que acontece quando não se alimenta direito. Como posso esperar que você seja meu companheiro nesse estado?" disse Satoimo ajoelhando na frente dele e pegando seus pulsos. Deu dois toques em cada bracelete com os polegares. Eles acenderam duas luzes azuis cada. Continuou pressionando uma das luzes em cada um e Vegeta sentiu um pouco de seu ki voltar. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para seu corpo se sentir menos cansado. "Liberei um pouco do seu ki para o treinamento, mas nada de gracinhas."

Satoimo o ajudou a levantar e pediu para atacá-lo novamente. Foi um pouco mais fácil agora e seus golpes mais fortes. Mas ainda não eram suficientes para acertar. Continuaram com o treinamento por uma hora, quando Vegeta já não conseguia se manter em pé. E o mais velho sentou Vegeta em seu colo acariciando sua cintura e costas. Subiu uma das mãos para o pescoço e o puxou para um beijo. As pequenas lutas o tinham deixado excitado. 

Vegeta como sempre não estava respondendo o beijo e Satoimo estava ficando frustrado. Puxou a calça para baixo apenas para deixar a bunda do outro exposta. Colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Vegeta e ordenou que chupasse. Ele trancou os lábios e virou a cara.

"Sua escolha então" disse Satoimo dando de ombros e colocando um dedo na entrada de Vegeta sem lubrificação. O menor gemeu de dor e lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos "você sempre escolhe o caminho mais difícil não é? Já está aqui há semanas e ainda não aprendeu como as coisas funcionam."

Passou a língua pelo pescoço do outro e com a mão livre começou a massagear o pênis de Vegeta. Até hoje não havia feito questão que ele gozasse, nem o tinha estimulado. Talvez isso o ajudasse a ficar mais dócil na hora da transa. Sua mão subia e descia pelo membro sentindo-o ficar mais duro, e ouviu um leve gemido. Olhou para o rosto de Vegeta que estava vermelho e de olhos arregalados. Riu.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim assim meu amor. Se você deixar, vou mostrar que pode ser bom…" Beijou-o novamente agora mais devagar, enquanto movia dois dedos dentro, e sua mão no pênis do outro. 

Vegeta não queria as sensações que estava sentindo. Não deveria sentir prazer com as mãos de seu estuprador. Mas seu corpo estava agindo sozinho. Seu quadril começou a se mexer e tentar aumentar o contato com os dedos e a mão de Satoimo. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Nojo de estar cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. Então tudo parou. Vegeta abriu os olhos que nem sabia que tinha fechado, e viu Satoimo tirar as mãos e abrir as calças.

"Chupe meu pau Vegeta. Ou será seco novamente" disse puxando-o pelo pescoço. Inicialmente Vegeta puxou a cabeça para trás mas acabou cedendo. Não chupá-lo doeria mais do que fazê-lo. Seu orgulho já não existia mais. Fechou os olhos e colocou o membro em sua boca. Fazendo o movimento de vai e vem com a cabeça.

"Ahhh delicioso… " disse Satoimo pressionando seu pênis mais fundo na boca dele. Indo até o final e segurando um pouco. Vegeta engasgou um pouco e tentou sair. Sua cabeça foi liberada e ele se afastou ofegante com uma trilha de baba escorrendo pelo seu queixo. "Fique de quatro, preciso te foder agora"

Vegeta não se mexeu. Então Satoimo o puxou e o virou colocando seu pênis até o fundo. O menor gritou e se encolheu para longe, mas foi segurado no lugar. Uma mão segurou com força sua cintura e a outra começou a masturbá-lo enquanto o maior saía e entrava de sua bunda. 

Essa posição o lembrou de Kakaroto e como tinham transado naquele dia. Tudo parecia que tinha acontecido anos atrás. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça forte de novo e náuseas. Seu vínculo com Kakaroto tinha sido manchado desde o primeiro estupro, e duvidava que o idiota iria querer ele de volta. Nem Bulma iria querê-lo. Estava sujo e contaminado.

Sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar e logo estava gozando na mão do outro ficando sem ar. Satoimo continuou transando com ele mais um pouco antes de se abaixar e mordê-lo no ombro enquanto gozava dentro dele.

Vegeta sentiu sua cabeça explodir de dor e se afastou do outro. Ele havia mordido da mesma maneira que Kakaroto. E no mesmo lugar. Seu corpo doía, seu estômago revirou e vomitou o pouco que comeu do dia anterior. Sua pele estava sensível, tudo doía. Seu rabo estava agitado e arrepiado. Era tudo demais, sua visão escureceu e não sentiu mais nada.

Acordou horas depois deitado em sua cama ainda sentindo uma dor de cabeça intensa. Satoimo estava sentado ao seu lado em silêncio olhando-o levemente preocupado.

"Eu não esperava que você tivesse uma reação tão adversa. Já ouvi falar sobre como os saiyajins reivindicados a força passavam mal, mas nunca tinha visto pessoalmente. Estar acoplado com Kakarotto deve ter piorado a situação." disse Satoimo acariciando seu rosto "mas o que já está feito, está feito. Você oficialmente é meu companheiro agora, querendo ou não."

Vegeta fechou os olhos e se encolheu na cama, seu rabo mole no colchão levemente arrepiado. Sentia calafrios e enjoo. Colocou as mãos na cabeça na esperança de aliviar o turbilhão de emoções que sentia. Não sabia se eram apenas as suas ou as de Kakarotto e Satoimo juntas. Ainda podia sentir o vínculo com Kakarotto.

"Minha cabeça dói" sussurrou em um gemido desesperado. 

Satoimo deitou de frente pra ele e o puxou em seus braços acariciando suas costas de maneira calma. A dor diminuiu um pouco. Mas a confusão sentimental permanecia. Quando era apenas com Kakarotto ele era capaz de filtrar e ignorar esses sentimentos, mas agora não conseguia se concentrar e tudo isso estava deixando-o mais angustiado.

"Tente dormir mais um pouco Vegeta, você precisa descansar agora…"

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem e seu corpo ceder ao cansaço novamente. 

Da próxima vez que Vegeta acordou já era de madrugada e o quarto estava escuro. Satoimo dormia de costas com um braço embaixo do seu corpo segurando sua cintura. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito dele, onde podia ouvir seu coração batendo, seria romântico se não fosse trágico. Tinha um cobertor peludo sobre os dois aquecendo seus corpos. Sua dor de cabeça não era tão intensa mais, embora ainda doesse bastante, assim como a dor em seu corpo. Seu rabo estava entre suas pernas apenas com a ponta se movendo lentamente.

Levantou o braço e passou a mão pela marca, estava inchada e dolorida, muito sensível ao toque. A marca antiga de Kakarotto não tinha doído daquele jeito, nem tinha ficado inchada. Por mais que tentasse recordar sobre o que ele sabia de acasalamentos ele não se lembrava sobre uma mordida em cima de outra. O máximo que conseguia lembrar era do tabu de um saiyajin reivindicar outro que já estava acasalado. Era contra as leis dos saiyajins, um ato considerado abominável.

E agora era sua situação. Deitado na cama com o homem que o havia estuprado e acasalado à força. Seus olhos umedeceram novamente, ele era uma vergonha. Tinha deixado as coisas chegarem nesse ponto, ele não era nada. Só uma puta de Satoimo. Uma vergonha para Bulma e Kakarotto. Imagine o que seus filhos falariam se o vissem assim. 

"Acalme-se meu amor, sua angústia me acordou, e agora não é o momento. Volte a dormir" disse Satoimo abraçando-o. Vegeta soluçou e deixou ser abraçado, confortado pelo homem que o havia reduzido a isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	6. Capítulo 6

No planeta Terra, Goku e Piccolo tinham acabado de reunir todas as esferas e estavam voando de volta para a corporação cápsula. Goku tinha sentido várias vezes sua cabeça doendo e vários sentimentos ruins de seu companheiro. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, Vegeta estava sofrendo, e muito.

Piccolo por sua vez tinha ficado em silêncio boa parte do tempo depois da conversa que tiveram. Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo e preferiu apenas observar.

Avistaram a casa de Bulma e pousaram no quintal, colocando todas as esferas no chão. Bulma e os outros saíram da casa se juntando a eles.

"Que ótimo! Vocês conseguiram!" disse Bulma.

"Devemos chamar Shenlong agora, tenho um mau pressentimento" disse Goku "Apareça, Shenlong! E realize o meu desejo!"

O céu escureceu e as esferas brilharam. De dentro delas saiu um enorme dragão chamado Shenlong que disse "diga-me quais são os seus desejos! Poderei realizar apenas dois deles!"

Goku respirou fundo "Shenlong! Nós gostaríamos de saber onde Vegeta está, você pode encontrá-lo para nós?!"

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Não posso realizar o seu desejo. Não consigo sentir sua energia" disse o dragão.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"Goku, e se você pedir para Shenlong encontrar Vegeta através do seu vínculo? Isso seria possível?" Perguntou Yamcha.

“É uma ideia! Shenlong, por favor, você consegue encontrar Vegeta usando o vínculo entre nós?”

O dragão pensou um pouco antes de responder “Nunca tentei antes, mas posso verificar.”

Os olhos de Shenlong brilharam por algum tempo e Goku já estava achando que não daria certo. Sentiu um leve puxão em sua energiai.

“Consegui encontrá-lo. Ele está no planeta Dango no universo três, mas não posso trazê-lo, pois preciso sentir seu ki para isso, e não consigo. Vejo apenas para onde o vínculo está sendo esticado”

“Você pode me levar até ele?” 

“Eu vou junto com você papai” disse Gohan ficando ao seu lado.

“Eu também vou” disse Piccolo. Goku assentiu.

“Você pode nos levar até ele?” perguntou novamente Goku.

“Sim. Mas não poderei trazê-los de volta, já terão se esgotado os dois desejos”

“Goku, leve isso.” disse Whis entregando um botão muito similar ao de Zen'oh-sama “Funciona igual o outro que você já tem, só que esse trará vocês até mim. Assim que conseguir resgatar Vegeta pressione o botão.”

Goku assentiu e pediu para o dragão levá-los ao planeta Dango. Os três brilharam e sumiram, aparecendo novamente em um gramado azul. Olharam em volta, viram muitas árvores, também azuis, dispersas e o vislumbre de uma cidade ao longe. O Sol estava alto, mas ainda sim fazia muito frio e ventava. O céu era de um roxo claro, totalmente diferente da Terra.

“Sinto alguns kis na região da cidade, o restante do planeta parece desabitado” disse Gohan.

“Imagino que Vegeta esteja lá” disse Piccolo “Mas devemos ser cuidadosos e recomendo esconder nosso ki. Vamos nos aproximar da cidade e observar primeiro”

Os dois saiyajins assentiram e foram voando devagar junto de Piccolo. Não demoraram muito para chegar próximo a cidade. Desceram atrás de algumas árvores. Circularam por trás das casas quadradas tomando cuidado para não serem vistos. Viram muitos saiyajins conversando e treinando uns com os outros em pátios e ruas. Pareciam muito violentos, mas civilizados dentro do aceitável.

“Vocês saiyajins são bitolados em lutar” sussurrou Piccolo. 

Goku não prestou atenção e observava os saiyajins. Não tinha visto o cara que sequestrou Vegeta ainda. Uma campainha foi tocada alta em um lugar próximo, e todos os habitantes se reuniram lá, entrando aos poucos. Goku sinalizou com a cabeça para Piccolo e Gohan e seguiram para o galpão também. Olharam pelas janelas altas e viram um grande refeitório com saiyajins de todas as idades comendo e rindo. Tinham cinco em pé que serviam a comida nas grandes mesas retangulares, eram no total sete mesas que ocupavam todo o refeitório.

“Eu achei que os saiyajins estavam extintos! Vegeta não disse que o planeta foi destruído por Freeza?” disse Gohan para seu pai, mas ele já estava dando a volta nos fundos. Correu para segui-lo.

Goku sentiu o mesmo ki do saiyajin que levou Vegeta. Passou por mais algumas casas antes de parar e ver a maior casa até agora. Tinha dois andares e parecia bem grande. Viu o homem que procurava sair pela porta da frente. Se levantou para atacá-lo mas Gohan o segurou. Rosnou e olhou com raiva.

“Estamos cercados de saiyajins pai, não podemos enfrentar todos eles de uma vez, não sabemos quais são seus níveis de luta. Devemos procurar Vegeta primeiro, depois o atacamos se for necessário.” disse Gohan ainda segurando o ombro do pai. Ele podia ver a raiva em seu rosto. A última vez que vira isso, foi quando Freeza assassinou Kuririn em Namekusei. Goku respirou fundo e assentiu.

Esperaram o saiyajin se afastar e entraram na casa. Não parecia muito grande por dentro, mas tinha muitos quartos. Entraram em um sala que parecia uma biblioteca, lotada de livros e papel por todas as paredes. Gohan ficou fascinado e se pudesse leria tudo que estava ali, mas seu pai já estava indo para a próxima sala na frente do corredor. O seguiu e entrou no que parecia ser uma academia de artes marciais. Tinham várias máquinas de peso, e um grande tatame.

Goku rosnou no momento que sentiu o cheiro de sexo da sala. Tinha o cheiro de Vegeta misturado ao de outro saiyajin. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Gohan e Piccolo olharam preocupados, eles também tinham sentido o cheiro. Saíram da sala e subiram as escadas. Verificaram dois quartos antes de encontrar uma porta bloqueada. Goku forçou a maçaneta e ela não cedeu. Chutou a porta com força para conseguir abri-la. Entrou em um quarto simples. O cheiro de sexo era mais forte ali, e torceu o nariz. Viu Vegeta deitado na cama com um cobertor cobrindo-o. 

“Vegeta…” Correu para a cama e chacoalhou o ombro de Vegeta para acordá-lo. Sua dor de cabeça desapareceu completamente. Vegeta não acordou. Tentou mais forte. Ainda não sentia o ki do outro mesmo estando ao seu lado.

Vegeta abriu os olhos devagar e focou no homem que estava a sua frente. Goku levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto e viu o outro se encolher como se esperasse um tapa. Parou sua mão no ar.

“Vegeta, sou eu, Goku. Eu não vou te machucar” disse Goku. Vegeta abriu os olhos novamente.

“Kakarotto?”

“Sim, sou eu… venha, viemos te levar para casa.” disse Goku puxando a coberta e ajudando Vegeta a se levantar. Ele mau colocou o pé no chão e perdeu o equilíbrio. Goku foi rápido e o segurou pela cintura. Sentiu o outro mais leve do que no dia anterior e cheirava a outro saiyajin e sexo “O que fizeram com você?”

“Não quero falar sobre isso…” resmungou Vegeta. Goku queria perguntar mais coisas, mas preferiu se calar. Gohan e Piccolo olhavam preocupados para Vegeta. Eles também notaram que o saiyajin estava mais magro, e notaram principalmente a coleira e braceletes. Piccolo observou com atenção à interação de Goku e Vegeta, o primeiro parecia com raiva reprimida e pronto para explodir alguma coisa. O segundo parecia cansado e sem vontade de nada. Não precisava de um vínculo para perceber que Vegeta poderia estar depressivo. Já tinha visto a tendência que o príncipe tinha para ficar nesse estado de espírito. Não era de se surpreender devido à sua vida servindo Freeza. Piccolo sentiu a energia do saiyajin dentro da casa. Eles demoraram demais. 

“Devemos ir Goku” disse Piccolo “Posso sentir o ki do saiyajin voltando”.

“Deixe-o voltar, quero acabar com a raça dele!” disse Goku segurando o peso de Vegeta. Piccolo ia argumentar, mas Goku o ignorou “Você consegue andar?”

“Acho que não muito, está tudo rodando...“ disse Vegeta.

“Ora, ora! Não achei que chegariam aqui tão cedo.” disse Satoimo entrando no quarto.

Goku sentiu Vegeta estremecer e o olhou preocupado. Estava difícil manter o outro estável ao seu lado.

“Vejo que vieram resgatar meu companheiro. Mas infelizmente não vou poder permitir.” disse Satoimo se transformando em Super Saiyajin “De acordo com as leis saiyajins, eu fui escolhido para ser seu consorte, e portanto ele me pertence”

“Ele não pertence a você! Ele é meu companheiro!” disse Goku colocando Vegeta atrás de si, protegendo-o com seu corpo. Podia sentir Vegeta respirando rápido em suas costas. Piccolo e Gohan também entraram em posição de luta.

“Isso é de muito antes de você conhecê-lo Kakarotto, vai além da sua compreensão. Se você for um cara atento, terá percebido que Vegeta leva meu cheiro. E você sabe o que isso significa”

Goku atacou o saiyajin com um soco, mas foi bloqueado. Virou o corpo para chutar e levou um golpe de ki que o jogou contra o armário do quarto. Se levantou para atacar quando Satoimo levantou um controle em sua mão.

“Se você der um passo, eu aperto esse botão e Vegeta sofrerá as consequências. Vê a coleira e os braceletes? Eles são controladores de ki que posso diminuir sua energia com esse controle. Mas o que eu acho mais divertido, é eu poder causar dor com eles, exatamente assim…”

Vegeta gritou e caiu de joelhos agarrando o pescoço tentando tirar a coleira. Satoimo não tinha usado isso nos dias que passaram porque não viu necessidade, a humilhação tinha sido suficiente para manter Vegeta quieto e de certa forma obediente. Mas agora ele não tinha como derrotar Kakarotto fisicamente, nem muito menos os três juntos. Só lhe restava usar esse artifício que seria sua única chance de escapar e levar Vegeta junto. Tinha o portal em seu bolso preparado para levá-lo a outro planeta, só precisava chegar até o príncipe agora. Desligou o aparelho e Vegeta parou de gritar.

“Você não quer que ele se machuque, não é mesmo?” disse Satoimo.

Goku sorriu, desapareceu e apareceu atrás de Satoimo. Torceu seu pescoço e ele caiu morto no chão. Até parecia fácil demais.

Gohan e Piccolo estavam em choque. Goku nunca tinha assassinado ninguém a sangue frio como agora.

“Ele mereceu” disse Goku indo ao lado de Vegeta. Ele parecia com dor “Vegeta… Você está bem?”

“Já estive melhor…” disse Vegeta deixando Goku levantá-lo e apoiar seu peso.

“Vamos embora. Por favor, segurem em meu ombro que vou apertar o botão que Whis me deu. Não quero mais ficar aqui nem um segundo” disse Goku. Gohan olhou mais uma vez para o saiyajin morto no chão e de novo para seu pai. Aquele não era seu pai mais. Seu pai nunca faria algo assim. Piccolo por sua vez achava tudo aquilo muito estranho. Por mais que Goku fosse mais forte, a vitória tinha vindo muito fácil. Se fosse tão fácil, porque Vegeta não tinha conseguido escapar antes?

“Se apressem, não devemos ficar aqui muito tempo, se algum outro saiyajin chegar, teremos que lutar com eles.” disse Goku acelerando-os.

Quando todos estavam ao seu redor Goku pressionou o botão e apareceram de volta na corporação cápsula.

“Vegeta!” gritou Bulma correndo para abraçar o marido, que não aguentou o peso dela e caíram sentados de joelhos no chão. Bulma tinha passado os braços pelo seus ombros e pescoço, enquanto Vegeta apoiava a testa no ombro dela e a abraçava apertado pela cintura. Sentia vontade de chorar. Finalmente estava em casa.

“Hey…” disse Vegeta baixinho.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo enquanto todos estavam à sua volta olhando. Goku sentiu ciúmes por não ser ele abraçando-o, mas não tinha coragem de fazer nada, podia sentir a felicidade do companheiro. Vegeta parecia precisar disso agora.

“O que é isso no seu pescoço?” perguntou Bulma desfazendo o abraço e olhando melhor para o marido. Ele estava pálido e de alguma forma parecia menor. Seus olhos estavam marejados, com olheiras. Parecia que não dormia bem há dias. No seu pescoço tinha uma faixa prateada, e nos seus pulsos braceletes do mesmo material.

“É um controlador de ki” disse Vegeta baixinho “Ele suprime minha energia”

“Isso explica por que nem Shenlong conseguia sentir seu ki” disse Yamcha.

Vegeta apenas apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da esposa novamente. Se sentia cansado e não se importou que estivessem olhando. Estava aliviado de estar em casa novamente, mesmo que isso exigisse que ele explicasse muitas coisas para a mulher mais tarde. Mas agora ele só queria dormir e descansar. Seus olhos se fecharam e todo o estresse dos dias anteriores cobraram o seu preço. Parecia que dormir era uma constante para ele agora.

“Vegeta?” perguntou Bulma sentindo o peso de Vegeta aumentar sobre ela. “Goku, me ajude, acho que ele desmaiou!”

Goku se agachou e pegou Vegeta nos braços sentindo o quão leve ele estava.

“Vamos levá-lo para dentro, ele precisa descansar antes que eu possa verificar melhor esses controladores para tentar tirá-los” disse Bulma.

Goku seguiu Bulma até o quarto do casal e o colocou na cama. Bulma pegou um cobertor e o cobriu com cuidado. Abraçou Goku começando a chorar.

“O que aconteceu com ele Goku? Ele não está bem, você viu como ele está? Ele parece doente” 

“Eu não sei bem o que houve, mas tenho sentido uma tristeza enorme vindo dele. Nosso vínculo está estranho de alguma forma, mas ainda sinto essa tristeza tão forte. Enquanto estava caçando as esferas eu só sentia agonia, desespero e raiva” disse Goku olhando para seu companheiro “Eu não tenho certeza do que aquele cara fez, mas foi ruim, muito ruim.”

Bulma secou os olhos e disse para descerem. Vegeta precisava descansar agora e ele ficaria bem com o tempo e eles ajudariam isso a acontecer. Goku não quis sair, mas acabou se deixando levar.

Na sala de estar ainda estavam Kuririn, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Bills e Whis. O restante acabou indo embora após saber que Vegeta já estava bem e em casa. Mau sabiam eles que bem não era exatamente a palavra para descrever o príncipe agora. Goku entregou o botão de transporte de volta para Whis e agradeceu pela ajuda. Depois se sentou no sofá apoiando a cabeça no encosto.

"Vegeta está bem?" perguntou Kuririn.

"Está descansando, mas só estará cem por cento bem quando eu tirar os controladores de ki. Até lá ele vai continuar mais fraco" explicou Bulma "seu corpo perdeu músculo também, mas não acho que esteja ligado a sua energia… Não entendo como pode ter sido tão rápido."

"Enquanto vocês estavam fora, eu pesquisei o planeta Dango e descobri algumas coisas interessantes" explicou Whis "lá os dias passam mais rápido do que aqui. Então se aqui passa 24h, lá já se passou um mês inteiro. Fazendo as contas, Vegeta passou mais ou menos 20 dias."

"Isso explica um pouco ele ter emagrecido, vai saber que tipo de comida ele comeu, ou se chegou a comer" disse Bulma pensativa. "Whis, você conhece o tipo de tecnologia dos controladores? Eu nunca vi nada igual antes. Eles não tem nenhuma brecha aparente"

"Não conheço muito das tecnologias do universo três." disse Whis e todos ficaram em silêncio. Bills levantou e disse que queria ir embora. Bulma agradeceu pela ajuda e se despediram. Kuririn também acabou indo embora com a promessa que voltaria logo para verificar como eles estavam.

"Sua dor de cabeça melhorou Goku?" perguntou Yamcha.

"Sim." disse Goku se levantando "Vou voltar para Vegeta, verificar como ele está"

"Pai, podemos conversar antes de você ir?" perguntou Gohan

"Não pode ser depois? Estou realmente cansado e preciso verificar Vegeta agora. Mais tarde nós conversamos Gohan"

Gohan assentiu e voltou para o seu lugar no sofá enquanto via seu pai subir as escadas. Goku foi direto para o quarto onde seu companheiro estava. 

Companheiro. Essa palavra era estranha para ele ainda. Não tinha ideia do que sentia pelo outro, mas precisava protegê-lo de tudo e de todos agora. Seu nariz ainda estava impregnado com o cheiro que sentiu naquele lugar, o dano que aquele saiyajin causou em Vegeta não saia de sua cabeça. Com certeza ele tinha sido estuprado e sabe mais o que. Goku poderia ser desligado e agir como criança, mas não tinha como essas coisas passarem despercebidas. Logo provavelmente teria que contar a Bulma sobre o que sabia, mas manteria em segredo se Vegeta não quisesse falar nada. Entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou ao lado de Vegeta encostando na cabeceira. 

Vegeta tinha se mexido durante o sono e estava descoberto, com o cobertor na altura do joelho. Olhando mais atentamente Goku reparou no rabo, durante o resgate não tinha percebido. Passou os dedos sobre o pelo macio e o rabo balançou para cima e para baixo. Há muitos anos não via o rabo de Vegeta. Provavelmente algo deve ter acontecido em Dango para crescer de novo. Será que o convívio com outros saiyajins?

Tirou os sapatos e deitou abraçando o príncipe, puxando-o para perto. Precisava segurá-lo bem forte para sentir que ninguém o tiraria dele novamente. Foram só algumas horas, mas pareceram uma eternidade para Goku. Não conseguir sentir sua presença por perto o tinha corroído por dentro, mesmo sabendo que ele estava vivo, sentia medo de chegar tarde demais ou nunca encontrá-lo. Não sabia se era pelo vínculo, mas seus instintos protetores estavam no máximo nas últimas horas.

Goku ainda não sabia o que sentia por Vegeta, se era amor ou apenas amizade profunda. Mas ele ficaria ao lado de seu companheiro até que as coisas voltassem ao normal, depois poderiam lidar com essa bagunça que Goku os colocou acasalando com ele. Uma coisa de cada vez. Não o deixaria lidar com tudo isso sozinho. Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro do saiyajin novamente. O apertou mais forte, passando a mão no cabelo dele e descendo para os ombros. Sentiu o lugar onde o mordeu. Parecia ter sangue seco e estar levemente inchado. Não tinha ficado assim quando ele mesmo o mordeu. O cara estava falando sério sobre ter reivindicado ele. Goku rosnou acordando Vegeta.

“Desculpe, te acordei” disse Goku ressentido. Vegeta apenas balançou a cabeça “Hey, como você está se sentindo?”

“Como uma merda…” disse Vegeta “Vou tomar banho”

“Precisa de ajuda?” disse Goku

“Não” disse Vegeta indo para o banheiro anexo do quarto. Cambaleou um pouco mas conseguiu chegar lá. Antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta Goku falou que iria descer para buscar um pouco de comida.

Desceu as escadas e foi direto para a cozinha, pegou alguns restos da festa na geladeira e esquentou alguns pratos. Subindo de volta encontrou com Bulma que perguntou como Vegeta estava e disse que iria dormir um pouco, tinha passado a noite em claro preocupada com o marido e precisava descansar. Goku imaginou que ela iria dormir no quarto que eles estavam, mas ela disse que dormiria no quarto de hóspedes.

Goku assentiu e continuou seu percurso. Entrou equilibrando os pratos devagar e os colocou em uma mesa próxima à janela. Vegeta já estava vestido com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de moletom preta de capuz, sentado na cama olhando para as mãos e o rabo firmemente enrolado na cintura.

“Eu trouxe um pouco de comida. Não sabia o que você ia gostar de comer então tentei pegar de tudo um pouco.” disse Goku pegando o primeiro prato com um par de hashis e entregando para Vegeta na cama, que começou a comer devagar. “Você não está com fome? Quer comer outra coisa?”

“Não muita… pode ser isso mesmo”

“Você está bem?” perguntou Goku sentando na cama de frente pra ele.

“Estou bem Kakarotto, não precisa se preocupar” falou Vegeta de uma maneira cansada. “Onde está Bulma?”

Goku sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

“Ela foi dormir, disse que precisava descansar pois tinha passado a noite em claro.”

“Entendo…”

Vegeta comeu meio prato e largou dizendo que não queria mais. Goku tentou insistir mas não teve resultados, acabou cedendo e colocou o prato na mesa.

“Se importa se eu comer Vegeta? Eu não como nada desde ontem na festa” disse Goku rindo.

“Fique a vontade…” disse Vegeta. “Espera um minuto, você disse festa? A mesma festa que Bulma deu semanas atrás?”

“Sim, e não hehe. Whis explicou que o planeta que você estava o tempo passava diferente daqui. Acho que para você foram 20 dias, mas para a gente foram só algumas horas.”

Vegeta ficou em silêncio. Ele se lembrou de quando Satoimo tinha dito o mesmo. Então tinham-se passado 20 dias naquele quarto.

“Parece que Satoimo não estava mentindo afinal…” 

“Satoimo?” perguntou Goku de boca cheia devorando um bolinho.

“O saiyajin que você matou”

“Ah…”

Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável, interrompido apenas pelo barulho dos pratos que Goku esvaziava.

“Ahhhhh, estava com fome!” disse Goku passando as mãos pela barriga cheia. Vegeta estava deitado olhando para um ponto fixo no teto, completamente perdido em pensamentos. Goku se levantou e deitou ao lado dele. “Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?”

“Não” 

“Chichi sempre me disse que faz bem conversar sobre o que nos incomoda.” falou Goku encarando o teto também. Não teve nenhuma resposta, se virou para encarar Vegeta “Vamos Vegeta, eu sei que as coisas que aconteceram lá foram ruins. Eu podia sentir seus sentimentos o tempo todo, você sabe disso. Quando cheguei no quarto que você estava eu senti o cheiro de sexo, eu sei o que ele fez. Manter isso tudo engarrafado não vai te ajudar.”

“Se você sabe o que aconteceu, então não preciso lhe contar nada. Vá embora daqui, ache alguém para você perturbar e me deixe em paz!” disse Vegeta saindo da cama e indo para a porta. Não iria aturar Kakarotto querendo ser sentimental e conversar. Se ele tinha sentido o cheiro, ele sabia o que houve e isso já era humilhante demais.

“Espere Vegeta!” disse Goku segurando o outro pelo pulso “Se você não quer conversar tudo bem. Não precisa falar nada, só quero que você saiba que eu vou estar aqui pra você se quiser desabafar.”

“Se perca Kakarotto” disse Vegeta puxando o braço facilmente.

“Não seja difícil! Só estou querendo ajudar!” 

“Eu não quero a sua ajuda! Eu não quero nada de você! Me deixe em paz” disse Vegeta sentindo sua energia subir um pouco. 

Goku viu admirado o cabelo do outro mudar levemente para azul.

“Me deixe ajudá-lo! O que aquele cara fez foi horrível, e você precisa da minha ajuda” continuou Goku tentando deixá-lo mais irritado falando de coisas sentimentais. Se desse certo, Vegeta poderia quebrar os controladores de ki ao se transformar em Super Saiyajin Blue “Eu sinto pelo vínculo. Whis me explicou como funciona, e eu posso sentir a sua agonia. Me deixe ajudá-lo!”

“EU NÃO QUERO A SUA AJUDA!”

O cabelo e o rabo de Vegeta brilharam azul por completo, mas no próximo segundo ele voltou para preto e o saiyajin caiu. Goku o pegou antes que ele encontrasse o chão segurando-o em seus braços. A coleira e os braceletes continuavam intactos. Sentou no chão colocando-o em seu colo. Vegeta era uma bagunça completa. Estava tremendo e chorando de soluçar.

“Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem” Goku podia sentir seus próprios olhos lacrimejar. Continuou tentando acalmar Vegeta fazendo carinho nas costas e no cabelo dele. Ele sentia a tristeza enorme do outro misturada com vergonha. Se Satoimo não estivesse morto, ele o mataria novamente. O cara havia conseguido quebrar o saiyajin mais forte e orgulhoso que ele conhecia. Goku continuou acalmando-o até que os soluços pararam. Colocou as mãos delicadamente nas bochechas de Vegeta e secou as lágrimas com seus polegares. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo"

"Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir Kakarotto" 

"Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas Vegeta" disse Goku encostando sua testa na do outro. "Sempre"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	7. Chapter 7

Na manhã seguinte, Goku acordou cedo sentindo os primeiros raios solares entrar pela janela do quarto. Olhou para o lado e viu Vegeta ainda dormindo. Ele tinha adormecido depois da crise ontem à tarde, e desde então não parecia ter se mexido do lugar.

“Hey Vegeta…já é de manhã” disse Goku acordando-o “vamos tomar café, imagino que já deve ter alguma coisa para comermos, já posso sentir o cheiro”

“Não tenho fome, me deixe dormir em paz” resmungou Vegeta agitando o rabo na cama.

“Você não comeu nada desde ontem no almoço. Precisa se alimentar melhor.” disse Goku puxando o cobertor da cama “Não vou deixar você dormir até comer alguma coisa. Se não descermos agora vou ficar aqui reclamando sobre estar com fome até você comer algo”

“Argh verme, já estou levantando!” disse Vegeta seguindo-o para a cozinha. Não sentia a menor vontade de comer agora e se não fosse o idiota encher o seu saco poderia continuar dormindo tranquilamente.

Chegando na cozinha, Goku e Vegeta viram Bulma cozinhando omelete e vários pratos espalhados pela mesa.

“Não sabia que você podia cozinhar Bulma!” disse Goku sentando e pegando um pouco de missô e arroz. Vegeta optou por pegar só um pouco do missô. 

“Claro que eu sei cozinhar! Não sou tão boa quanto minha mãe, mas consigo me virar, não é Vegeta?” disse Bulma entregando o omelete para o marido.

“Sim. Mas não quero omelete, só a sopa está bom.”

Bulma franziu o cenho e olhou para Goku que deu de ombros enquanto comia.

“Você sempre come omelete”

“Eu sei, só não quero hoje”

“Se ele não quer, eu quero Bulma!” disse Goku pegando o prato para ele.

Vegeta podia sentir a esposa o encarar, mas preferiu ignorar e continuar tomando sua sopa. Não se sentia confortável em falar nada agora.

“Bom, de qualquer forma, quando terminarmos o café da manhã você vai comigo para o laboratório para tentarmos tirar essas coisas de você. E quero fazer alguns exames também” disse Bulma sentando para comer “Você emagreceu e está comendo muito pouco, preciso ver se está com falta de alguma vitamina”

“Eu estou bem mulher, não tem necessidade de tudo isso” argumentou Vegeta.

“Sem discussões, ou você coopera comigo, ou eu vou cutucar você com uma agulha e tirar seu sangue à força quando estiver dormindo.” 

“AGULHA?!” gritou Goku parando de comer assustado.

“Pode ficar tranquilo Goku, não vou usar nenhuma agulha em você” disse Bulma rindo.

Vegeta observava a interação entre eles, era como se nada tivesse mudado. Provavelmente Bulma não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Kakarotto, muito menos o que aconteceu em Dango. Se isso fosse verdade, então ele teria que conversar com ela mais tarde. Por mais que quisesse levar tudo isso para o túmulo, o vínculo com Kakarotto ainda existia, e ele a tinha traído. Se sentia mal por ter que causar essa tristeza a ela. Já não bastava todos os problemas que tinha causado, desde que viera morar na casa dela até agora, ainda iria acrescentar mais coisas. Colocou o resto da sua sopa na mesa e parou de comer. Não conseguia colocar mais nada no estômago. Sentia sua garganta fechar e a vontade de chorar surgiu.

“Ei Geta, está tudo bem?” perguntou Goku parando de comer.

“Sim…” Vegeta ergueu a cabeça percebendo que os dois estavam encarando. Goku sabia que ele estava mentindo.

“Você não comeu quase nada” disse Bulma “Eu sei que não sou tão boa quanto mamãe, mas ela e o papai levaram as crianças para viajar com eles por uns dias, então vamos ter que nos contentar com a minha comida por enquanto”

“Não é isso. Só estou sem fome… Vou voltar para o quarto” disse Vegeta levantando.

“Não, espere. Já estou terminando de comer e podemos descer para o laboratório, ok?” disse Bulma. Vegeta sentou novamente e cruzou os braços esperando.

Bulma não demorou muito para terminar, colocando seus pratos vazios na pia. Goku continuou comendo enquanto os outros dois iam para o laboratório. Lá dentro, Bulma pediu para Vegeta sentar na mesa, pegou as coisas necessárias e tirou dois vidrinhos de sangue dele. Colocou-os na máquina para examinar.

“Bom, enquanto esperamos o resultado, eu vou tentar tirar esse negócio de você” disse Bulma pegando o braço direito de Vegeta para examinar o bracelete.

“Eu lembro de tê-lo visto pressionando duas vezes com o polegar os braceletes e acender duas luzes azuis. Tinha um controle também, mas acho que ficou lá.” disse Vegeta explicando o que lembrava mais ou menos. Satoimo não tinha mexido nos controladores enquanto estava lá. Só no treino e no dia que ele foi resgatado.

“Certo, então deve ativar por toque.” disse Bulma tentando reproduzir. 

Ficaram um tempo tentando ligar o bracelete de diversas formas, mas nada deu certo. Goku veio tentar ajudá-los, mas não conseguiu tirá-los com sua força também. Bulma tentou cortar ao meio com laser, mas não funcionou. Por fim, ela conectou vários cabos que iam direto para o computador e apareceu várias linhas de comando em uma língua desconhecida.

“Eu não entendo nada do que está escrito aqui…” disse Bulma concentrada “Vou levar um tempo para conseguir decifrar isso. Se eu ao menos soubesse que língua é, já ajudava.”

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo apito da máquina imprimindo os resultados dos exames. Ela pegou e deu uma olhada geral. Aparentemente Vegeta ainda estava com resultados aceitáveis, mas precisaria de um complemento de vitaminas e se alimentar melhor. Olhando na última página seus olhos arregalaram. Ela tinha configurado a máquina para fazer um exame completo, e não pensou em tirar esse teste em específico porque não faria diferença, iria dar negativo. Mas estava positivo.

“Não pode ser…” disse Bulma digitando algumas coisas no monitor da máquina. Ela tinha que estar com defeito. Era humanamente impossível esse resultado. Mas aparentemente estava tudo certo na máquina.

“O que foi Bulma?” perguntou Goku pegando as folhas dos exames. Ele não entendia nada do que estava escrito. Por mais que lesse não fazia sentido para ele.

“Isso tem que estar errado. É impossível que dê positivo” Bulma olhou para Vegeta “Preciso fazer um novo teste e tirar um pouco mais de sangue, tudo bem?”

“Não mulher, enquanto não me explicar o que está acontecendo você não vai me furar de novo” disse Vegeta desplugando os cabos do bracelete e pegando os papéis de Goku. Ele conseguia entender algumas coisas por cima, e basicamente não tinha nada demais, como ele já esperava. “Não parece nada de errado”

“Olhe o último teste” disse Bulma.

Vegeta viu o que ela quis dizer. Ele se lembrava desse resultado das duas vezes que Bulma mostrou para ele no passado. Das duas vezes que ela estava grávida o teste tinha dado positivo. E agora o seu resultado também dava positivo. Inferno.

“Entende agora porque isso está errado? A máquina deve estar com algum defeito”

“Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu não estou entendendo nada!” disse Goku olhando de um para o outro. Bulma seguia séria, e Vegeta parecia em choque. Ele não movia um músculo.

“De acordo com esse exame, Vegeta está esperando um filho” disse Bulma mexendo na máquina e encarando Vegeta. Ela não esperava essa falta de reação dele.

“O QUÊ?!?!” Goku estava de boca aberta “Você está dizendo que ele pode estar esperando um filho? Assim como Chichi quando engravidou de Gohan e Goten?” Bulma assentiu “Mas ele é homem Bulma. Não faz sentido.”

“Eu sou um saiyajin. Alguns de nós somos capazes de engravidar, mesmo sendo homens” disse Vegeta baixo.

Bulma olhou para o marido. Ele tremia.

“Como posso tirar essa criança?” perguntou Vegeta à Bulma “Eu não quero mantê-la, como eu me livro disso?”

“Vegeta você não pode fazer isso…” disse Goku segurando seu braço.

“Não se intrometa Kakarotto” 

“Eu vou me intrometer! Se for verdade, essa criança pode ser meu filho” Goku segurou Vegeta pelos ombros.

“Há grandes chances de não ser, e eu não vou carregar uma criança daquele cara!” Vegeta estava assustado, ele não queria esse lembrete na vida dele.

“Você está sendo egoísta Vegeta! A criança não tem culpa de nada, ela é inocente.”

“É apenas um bando de células agora Kakarotto, mal pode ser chamado de criança ainda” Vegeta o empurrou para longe dele e falou com Bulma desesperado “Por favor, você sabe um jeito de se livrar disso?”

“Teríamos que fazer um aborto, mas não sei como seu corpo funciona nesse caso. Terei que fazer pelo menos um ultrassom para saber como poderia tirar a criança, ou tentar um comprimido controlado, mas para isso teria que falar com algumas pessoas. Não é vendido por acaso em farmácias”

“Não vou permitir que você faça isso!” Goku estava furioso. Ao seu ver, Vegeta estava sendo egoísta em acabar com a vida de uma criança inocente. Havia chances de ser seu filho e ele não ia autorizar o aborto.

“Goku, essa é uma decisão de Vegeta, você não deve interferir” disse Bulma tomando o partido do marido “O corpo é dele, se ele escolher abortar, então é uma escolha dele”

“Você não pode estar apoiando isso. A criança pode ser minha, você sabe disso”

“Mesmo se você fosse o pai Kakarotto, eu não quero ter essa criança e ponto final” Vegeta estava ficando mais e mais irritado. Ele tinha certeza que a criança era de Satoimo. Se ele considerar a quantidade de vezes que eles fizeram sexo, a chance de ser de Kakarotto era muito pequena. Não tinha psicológico para lidar com isso agora, já tinha dois filhos e não tinha coragem de encará-los depois do que aconteceu, como iria encarar uma criança nascida de um estupro? “Eu olharia para essa criança todos os dias e veria nela o inferno que eu vivi naquele lugar. Eu não estou sendo egoísta Kakarotto, eu estou pensando na minha sanidade mental e na do bebê. Essa criança é fruto de um estupro, e eu não vou mantê-la. A chance de ser seu é muito pequena.”

Bulma sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não teve oportunidade de conversar com Vegeta sobre o que tinha acontecido, e Goku não tinha dito nada. Ela podia entender os motivos do seu marido.

“Goku, eu acho que você precisa esfriar a cabeça e eu gostaria de conversar com Vegeta sozinha”

“Eu não vou sair daqui para vocês fazerem o aborto.” disse Goku furioso. Ele não deixaria essa vida inocente se perder pelo egoísmo de Vegeta.

“Não vamos fazer nada agora Goku. Eu ainda precisaria examinar Vegeta e não vou fazer com vocês dois nesse estado. Só peço que espere lá fora, eu realmente preciso conversar com o meu marido a sós.”

Goku olhou para Vegeta que estava de cabeça baixa e assentiu. “Vou esperar lá fora” disse saindo da sala.

“Vegeta… “

“Me desculpe, eu entendo se você me colocar para fora” Vegeta estava de cabeça baixa com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu rabo caído imóvel.

“Não vou colocá-lo para fora. Porque faria isso?”

“Eu te traí, acasalei com Kakarotto e ele me mordeu criando um vínculo. Isso é traição de acordo com os costumes dos terráqueos. E agora você sabe o que aconteceu em Dango, então eu imagino que você não me queira mais aqui…”

Bulma puxou a mão de Vegeta e o conduziu até uma cadeira, pedindo para ele sentar. Ajoelhou na frente do marido e apoiou as mãos no joelho dele.

“Eu não vou te expulsar de casa. Eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido entre vocês dois. Na festa eu encontrei vocês se beijando na cozinha antes de desaparecerem. Goku acabou contando tudo quando você sumiu. Bills e Whis explicaram o que era um vínculo saiyajin para Goku e todo mundo…”

“Todo mundo? Todos sabem?” perguntou Vegeta se sentindo nervoso. Estar em um vínculo com Kakarotto já era embaraçoso, mas com todos sabendo tornava ainda pior.

“Sim, todos sabem. Menos as crianças”

“Do que aconteceu em Dango também?” 

“Não, isso nem eu sabia. Imagino que apenas Gohan e Piccolo saibam por terem ido com Goku, mas o restante não sabe de nada. E vamos manter assim ok?”

“Me desculpe… Eu sou um fraco que não conseguiu se defender.” Vegeta estava chorando. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

“Ei, nada disso, você não teve culpa de nada do que aconteceu. Se alguém tem culpa, é o cara que te sequestrou, sabe-se lá porquê” Bulma pegou as mãos de Vegeta nas suas.

“Meu pai aparentemente tinha escolhido ele como consorte para mim quando eu era criança. E ele achou que eu deveria honrar o compromisso, nem que fosse à força”

“Sinto muito que tudo isso aconteceu, mas eu vou te ajudar a superar, da mesma forma que superamos os grandes vilões que apareceram para destruir a Terra.” Vegeta deu um leve sorriso “Agora, com relação à gravidez, eu acho que você deve esperar mais algumas semanas para fazer um teste de paternidade e descobrir se é de Goku. Talvez ele se sinta mais calmo. E caso não for dele, eu te ajudo a fazer o aborto”

“Não, eu não quero essa criança independente se é de Kakarotto ou não”

“Tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervoso, vamos dar um jeito ok? Mas eu preciso saber porque mesmo sendo de Goku você não quer manter a criança”

Vegeta desviou o olhar para o lado.

“Eu não tenho boas recordações de estar assim”

“Você já teve um filho antes?” Bulma estava surpresa.

“Não cheguei a ter a criança, o bebê morreu um pouco antes” Vegeta cruzou os braços e enrolou o rabo em sua cintura. Típica postura de quando ele não está confortável com o assunto. “Na época eu estava com cinco meses quando tive um aborto espontâneo”

“Você nunca me disse nada disso”

“Não achei importante”

“Quem era o outro pai? Freeza?”

“Credo mulher! Não! Você provavelmente não chegou a conhecer”

“Quem?”

“Raditz”

“O irmão de Goku?! Eu o conheci no dia que ele veio para a Terra” disse Bulma “Isso explica porque você odiava tanto Goku e Piccolo quando chegou aqui”

“Sim, mas eu conhecia Raditz o suficiente para saber que ele foi descuidado. Sua missão era levar Kakarotto para nos ajudar a derrotar Freeza, não arrumar briga e sequestrar seu filho. Com o tempo acabei percebendo que os dois só estavam defendendo a Terra”

“Eu sinto muito” 

“Você não tem nada a ver com isso”

Bulma sentou na perna esquerda de Vegeta e o abraçou. Sentiu o marido passar o rabo pela cintura dela. “Posso tocar seu rabo?” Vegeta assentiu e Bulma o pegou na mão sem fazer pressão. Lembrava como o rabo de Goku era sensível quando criança. Provavelmente o de Vegeta também era. Acariciou o pêlo macio. “É fofo” disse ela.

Vegeta estava com o rosto vermelho. Nunca ninguém tinha tocado seu rabo com tanta delicadeza e o chamado de fofo. Nem mesmo Raditz.

“Acho melhor deixarmos Kakarotto entrar ou ele vai destruir a porta por causa do seu nervosismo.”

“Você também pode sentir as emoções dele?”

“Sim, o vínculo é de mão dupla, apesar que eu posso bloquear boa parte das suas emoções, apenas as mais fortes eu sinto. Provavelmente ele ainda não percebeu que pode fazer o mesmo. Nem conseguiu perceber que o vínculo enfraqueceu”

“Ele me disse que sentiu o vínculo diferente, você deve conversar com ele com mais calma sobre isso. Ele parece não entender boa parte do que está acontecendo e acho que merece saber.” 

“Não estou com cabeça pra isso”

“Você não pode fugir pra sempre desse assunto”

“Não estou fugindo, só acho que tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver agora. Os controladores e o bebê por exemplo.”

Bulma continuou por mais um tempo acariciando o rabo marrom, antes de notar que Vegeta estava bocejando. Parece que acariciar seu rabo o acalmava.

“Vou deixar Goku entrar, tente não entrar em outra briga, tudo bem?” disse Bulma abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Goku entrar. Ele foi direto para Vegeta.

“Vegeta, por favor me escute. Você tem que pensar melhor sobre isso, é uma criança inocente.”

“Kakarotto, eu não vou mudar de ideia. Mas não vou fazer nada agora também, então vamos encerrar o assunto por hora” Vegeta estava cansado e com sono novamente. Conversar com Bulma lhe acalmou um pouco. Sentiu Goku colocar a mão em seu abdômen por cima da blusa. “O que está fazendo?”

“Quero sentir a criança”

“É muito cedo para isso” disse Vegeta querendo se afastar.

“Não, quero sentir o ki da mesma forma que fizemos com Pan na barriga de Videl” Goku se concentrou procurando a energia do bebê. Logo sentiu um leve pulsar. “Consegui!”

“Não se apegue Kakarotto” Vegeta se afastou da mão do outro, deixando-o irritado “Mulher, você vai fazer mais alguma coisa com os controladores?”

“Sim, quero fazer mais alguns testes…” 

“Então vamos acabar logo com isso”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes :)


	8. Capítulo 8

Vegeta estava tentando ao máximo não se irritar com a presença constante de Kakarotto ao seu lado, já fazia alguns dias desde que descobriram sobre sua gravidez e ele simplesmente virou sua sombra. Enquanto Bulma trabalhava nos controladores por horas ao seu lado, Kakarotto matava o tempo comendo e andando de um lado para o outro no laboratório, mexendo e xeretando em coisas que ele não deveria. Bulma perdeu a paciência algumas vezes e o mandou para casa. Kakarotto simplesmente sentou e disse que ficaria ali. Vegeta sabia que o motivo de tanta persistência em permanecer ao seu lado era só para impedi-lo de abortar o bebê. Isso não ia funcionar, assim que os controladores saíssem, Bulma iria ajudá-lo a resolver isso também e tudo poderia voltar como era antes.

Goku caiu no sono em um canto do laboratório e Vegeta viu sua chance de sair para respirar ar fresco. Avisou Bulma e foi para o jardim da casa, sentou encostado em uma árvore com os braços cruzados no peito fechando os olhos. Ele precisava desse minuto de silêncio sentindo os raios de sol aquecendo sua pele. Por mais que apreciasse todo o esforço de Bulma para tirar os controladores, ele se sentia frustrado e entediado. Passar o dia todo trancado no laboratório o deixava inquieto.

O sentimento de ser fraco e incapaz só vinha aumentando enquanto os dias passavam. Ele tinha se acostumado a não ter sua energia e isso o assustava. Não queria voltar a treinar ainda, e podia sentir seu corpo perder o vigor de antes, mesmo que Kakarotto e Bulma o obrigassem a comer mais nas refeições, ele ainda sentia fraqueza e sono. Provavelmente a gravidez tinha algo a ver com isso. 

Passou a mão por sua barriga, aquela criança era um erro tão grande que ele não conseguia descrever. Tinha sido fraco, e isso tinha gerado aquela criança. Pelo menos da última vez que esteve nessa situação não foi indesejado. Lembrou de como Raditz tinha ficado encantado com a notícia. Ele tinha estado ao seu lado como um cão de guarda todos os dias, o ajudou quando ele passou mal do estômago, quando tinha vontade de comidas estranhas. No final das contas, Raditz foi um bom companheiro.

Ao contrário de Kakarotto. O que de certa forma era sua culpa, ele deixou seus sentimentos pelo outro falarem mais alto e acabou se envolvendo mais do que deveria. Lógico que a mordida não tinha sido culpa dele, mas só o fato de ter aceitado transar com ele já era o suficiente. Talvez se tivesse impedido, nada disso teria acontecido. Estaria com Bulma e feliz, sem envolvimentos desnecessários. 

Sentiu a presença de Kakarotto ao seu lado e abriu um olho para vê-lo em pé contra o sol. 

“O que quer Kakarotto?”

“Você sumiu, vim ver onde estava” disse Goku sentando ao seu lado com as pernas cruzadas.

“Não se preocupe, não enfiei uma faca no meu estômago e matei o bebê” Vegeta encostou a cabeça na árvore e olhou para Goku com seu melhor sorriso maldoso. Goku franziu a testa.

“Não tem graça Vegeta. Você já sabe o que eu acho”

“Sim, o grande salvador do planeta, não quer que eu aborte um bando de células, para que ele não tenha um peso na consciência de uma vida inocente, que não tem nada a ver com ele” Vegeta já estava cansado desse assunto.

“Não é por isso. Eu tenho quase certeza que o filho é meu. Então eu lhe suplico, espere ao menos mais um tempo. Bulma me disse que em algumas semanas poderemos saber se o bebê é meu ou não por um tal de exame de TNA, e se o bebê não for meu, deixarei você fazer o que quiser. O que acha?” insistiu Goku. Ele não podia deixar Vegeta tirar a criança. Tinha certeza que o filho era seu.

“É exame de DNA idiota, e eu não preciso da sua permissão para fazer as coisas.”

“Você entendeu, não desvie do assunto, por favor”

Vegeta suspirou. Ele podia sentir pelo vínculo o quanto aquilo era importante para Kakarotto, e o quão esperançoso ele estava. Aquele sentimento estava mexendo com ele. Droga. Kakarotto estava usando o vínculo para mexer com suas emoções e ele nem sabia. Sentiu o outro descruzar seus braços e segurar suas mãos.

“Por favor. Eu tenho certeza que a energia que senti pulsar era familiar a minha. Há grandes chances do filho ser meu, e não quero perdê-lo.” disse Goku colocando a mão no estômago plano de Vegeta “Talvez você não saiba como é, mas eu posso reconhecer a energia da criança como minha. Dê uma chance para confirmar isso. Mesmo que eu não entenda esse vínculo direito, como eu também não entendo os meus sentimentos em relação a você, mas eu não quero que um filho meu seja morto”

“O que você também parece não entender Kakarotto, é que essa decisão não é sua. Eu não queria engravidar e não quero parir uma criança.”

“Eu sei, posso ver isso, mas espere só mais um pouco. Eu te imploro, talvez quando você descobrir que não é de Satoimo você vai aprender a amar essa criança.”

“Tsc” Vegeta ia se arrepender dessa decisão mais tarde “Tudo bem, eu vou esperar. Mas se a criança não for sua, eu não vou ficar com ela, entendeu?”

Goku sorriu de orelha a orelha e puxou Vegeta para um beijo rápido deixando-o tonto no lugar. “Muito obrigado Geta! Você vai ver que eu estou certo” Vegeta tinha certeza que iria se arrepender de concordar com isso. Goku tinha acabado de lhe dizer que não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas o beijava como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

“Ei Goku! Vegeta!” 

Goku viu Kuririn andando em direção a eles. Vegeta bufou cruzando os braços novamente.

“Oi Kuririn, o que te traz aqui?” perguntou Goku amigavelmente.

“Vim verificar se está tudo bem. Não senti o ki de Vegeta ainda, então imaginei que Bulma não conseguiu tirar os controladores. Não sou muito bom com tecnologia, mas se precisarem eu posso tentar ajudar.”

“Na verdade, nem eu estou ajudando muito” disse Goku “Eu passo boa parte do tempo aqui fazendo nada”

“Você não foi para casa ainda, desde aquele dia?” disse Kuririn sentando ao lado de Goku próximo às pernas de Vegeta, que já estava se irritando com a situação e recolheu as pernas cruzando-as. Essa proximidade não era bem-vinda. “Nem foi ver Gohan e Goten?”

“Fui apenas para buscar algumas roupas, depois acabei ficando aqui o tempo todo…”

“Ninguém está te impedindo de ir Kakarotto” disse Vegeta.

“Não precisa ser grosso Geta” Goku fez beicinho e Vegeta virou o rosto.

Kuririn ficou perdido. Não parecia que tinha mudado nada entre eles e ainda eram apenas amigos. Vegeta continuava com os braços cruzados e Kuririn o observou melhor, percebendo que ele não vestia suas roupas de treino como sempre, apenas uma camiseta e calça de moletom. Reparou no rabo enrolado na cintura.

“VOCÊ TEM UM RABO!” gritou Kuririn.

“Caso você não se lembre, eu sou um saiyajin” Vegeta olhou para o careca intensamente, como se o desafiasse a fazer qualquer coisa.

“Mas nós temos a lua de volta! Então você pode se transformar em um macaco gigante de novo e destruir tudo!” 

“Se acalma Kuririn, lembra que ele pode controlar a sua forma de Oozaru?”

“Você também poderia se treinasse Kakarotto”

“Prefiro ficar sem rabo, obrigado!”

“Sempre negando as origens” Vegeta levantou e foi embora para dentro da casa. Seu momento de paz já tinha acabado e não tinha ânimo para aguentar Kakarotto sendo idiota sobre isso mais uma vez. Ele não se importava com nada relacionado às suas origens, tanto que em nenhum momento perguntou sobre o vínculo deles.

Goku o observou entrando na casa. 

“Você tem certeza que não tem problema Vegeta manter seu rabo? Talvez devêssemos cortá-lo de novo quando ele estiver distraído, ele pode não saber controlar mais depois de tanto tempo”

“Não acho que tenha necessidade”

“Você tem certeza?” insistiu Kuririn. Goku apenas assentiu pedindo que ele confiasse nele. Depois de um tempo em silêncio falou novamente “Goku, como estão as coisas entre você e Vegeta?”

“Tudo bem, porque?”

“Bom, pelo que o Whis falou, vocês são praticamente casados agora.”

“Sim, mas não mudou muita coisa. Vegeta continua o mesmo mau humorado de sempre. A única coisa que mudou é que ele tem estado muito quieto ultimamente e eu não consigo manter uma conversa por muito tempo, logo ele se irrita e me larga falando sozinho, tipo agora. Mas nada muito diferente do que era antes.”

“Ainda não entendo como vocês acabaram assim. Acho que ninguém faz. Você parece muito tranquilo para alguém que ‘casou’ com ele porque estava bêbado”.Kuririn invejava a tranquilidade que Goku estava lidando com tudo isso.

“Não tem muito o que fazer agora, e Vegeta está passando por muita coisa, então resolvi deixar as coisas se acalmarem primeiro. Depois eu tento conversar com ele e ver o que podemos fazer.”

Goku e Kuririn ficaram conversando mais um pouco sobre assuntos mais amenos, até eles entrarem na casa e oferecerem ajuda a Bulma, que recusou e pediu para ficarem quietos enquanto ela trabalhava.

-

Naquela noite Vegeta foi o primeiro a deitar na cama em seu quarto para dormir, logo depois sentiu Goku deitar com ele e começar a roncar. Apesar de Bulma afirmar que estava tudo bem entre eles, ela não voltou a dormir em sua cama e insistia em ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Ele levantou silenciosamente e saiu do quarto. Iria tirar aquela história a limpo. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de hóspedes e exitou por um segundo. Girou a maçaneta sem fazer barulho e entrou encontrando Bulma já sentada na cama com o tablet em mãos. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

“Achei que já estava dormindo”

“Quase. Porque você não dorme mais em nosso quarto? Não aguento mais Kakarotto roncando a noite toda” perguntou Vegeta em pé no meio do quarto com os braços cruzados e seu rabo movendo lentamente de um lado para o outro.

“Achei que vocês precisavam de privacidade por causa do vínculo. Mas se quiser dormir comigo não vou achar ruim. Confesso que sinto falta de dormir com o meu musculoso marido” Bulma ergueu a coberta e bateu no colchão ao seu lado.

“Não precisamos de nada Bulma. O vínculo está bem assim, não precisamos ficar grudados vinte e quatro horas por dia” Vegeta deitou ao seu lado tirando o tablet de sua mão e colocando no chão ao lado da cama. Puxou a mulher em seus braços e cheirou seu cabelo. Sentiu falta de dormir com ela.

“Como você está?” perguntou ela de repente. “Não temos conversado muito com Goku por perto, e ele me disse que você aceitou esperar para fazermos o exame de DNA”

“Não quero falar, só dormir”

“E lá vai você de novo fugir de conversas”

“Só me deixe dormir, estou cansado”

Bulma não argumentou mais e se deixou levar pelo sono nos braços do marido.

-

No dia seguinte Bulma acordou sentindo calor. Vegeta ainda estava dormindo, com o rabo enrolado na perna dela e o braço em sua cintura. Ele nunca foi do tipo de ficar agarrado à ela durante a noite, mas parecia que as coisas tinham mudado. Vegeta estava mudado desde o sequestro. Ela o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que para as pessoas de fora ele sempre seria o mesmo cara insensível e durão. Mas desde que Goku o resgatou ele parecia cada vez mais enfiado em seu mundinho, ela podia ver em seu olhar uma tristeza nunca vista antes. Às vezes ele parecia voltar ao seu eu antigo, mas não durava muito. Ela queria ajudá-lo e iria se esforçar para tirar os controladores de ki, sentia que estava quase lá e ele precisava dessa vitória.

Vegeta se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Ela viu seu rosto ficar pálido e ele colocar a mão na boca. Saiu correndo do quarto para o banheiro e vomitou no vaso sanitário. Bulma estava logo atrás acariciando suas costas.

“Acho que começamos a doença da manhã” disse Bulma pegando uma toalha para ele limpar a boca. 

“Eu odeio isso” Vegeta caiu para trás encostando em Bulma.

“Sinto lhe informar, mas isso vai durar algum tempo ainda.”

“Argh. Isso é nojento” disse Vegeta voltando a vomitar. Não tinha muito mais o que jogar fora.

“Mamãe, o papai está bem?” 

Bulma olhou para a porta aberta e viu Trunks parado parecendo preocupado. Tinha esquecido que as crianças voltariam hoje para casa.

“Papai está bem, ele só comeu algo ruim ontem que não caiu legal. Não é Vegeta?” Vegeta assentiu enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão. “Porque você não vai para seu quarto guardar suas coisas da viagem? Depois disso você pode contar tudo pra mamãe”

Trunks pareceu meio desconfiado mas fez o que a mãe pediu.

“Teremos que contar às crianças sobre o novo arranjo” Bulma apoiou Vegeta enquanto ele levantava e enxaguava a boca na pia.

“Não tem arranjo nenhum para contar para eles”

“Eu falo de você e Goku, vocês não podem esconder isso para sempre deles.”

“Não tem o que esconder, porque não tem nada acontecendo. Kakarotto só tem estado por perto por causa do bebê. Se não fosse por isso ele já estava longe, e assim que ele descobrir que está enganado e que não é dele, ele vai fazer exatamente isso. Ir embora e voltar para a vida dele”

“Acho que você está interpretando tudo errado Vegeta”

“Não. Ele não sabe o que sente sobre tudo isso e me disse ontem. Ele não entende o vínculo e não fez questão de entender também. Para mim está claro.”

“Eu já te falei para conversar com ele e explicar as coisas. Você é teimoso demais! Pode estar destruindo a chance de ficar com ele e ser feliz.”

“Eu não preciso dele!”

“Para de mentir para si mesmo. Até quando vai continuar com isso?”

“Porque você está tão desesperada para se livrar de mim? Eu sei que não sou o marido perfeito de acordo com os seus desejos, mas eu me esforço. O que você precisa mais?”

“O que… Eu não quero me livrar de você”

“Não é o que parece” Vegeta saiu do banheiro e se trancou no quarto de hóspedes, não voltou para o outro quarto, pois Goku ainda estava lá.

“Vegeta, eu não quero me livrar de você! Abre essa porta e conversa direito comigo”

“Me deixe em paz.”

“O que está acontecendo Bulma?”

“Pronto, chegou o palhaço do circo” disse Vegeta.

“Quer saber? Eu cansei disso! Goku, teletransporte a gente para dentro do quarto” Bulma viu Goku hesitar “Agora!”

Eles apareceram dentro do quarto, onde Vegeta estava sentado na cama olhando com raiva.

“Eu cansei da falta de comunicação de vocês dois. Ninguém vai sair deste quarto enquanto não entrarmos em um acordo.” Bulma sentou em uma cadeira e indicou para Goku sentar na cama junto de Vegeta. “Vocês dois estão me deixando louca. Vocês se amam e estão perdendo tempo com bobeiras”

“Bulma, eu acho que não deveríamos discutir isso agora.” disse Goku parecendo nervoso.

“Ah, vamos sim! Que tal começar com Vegeta explicando melhor sobre o vínculo?” Os dois encararam Vegeta que estava de braços cruzados, mau humorado.

“Não tem muito o que falar. Kakarotto não está interessado”

“Eu estou interessado, você é quem se recusa a manter uma conversa comigo. Está sempre indo embora.”

“Eu só quero ser deixado em paz… Qual a dificuldade nisso?”

Bulma suspirou. Ia ser difícil.

“Tudo bem, eu vou começar esclarecendo algumas coisas então” disse Bulma “Goku, talvez o que esteja te preocupando é a minha opinião sobre tudo isso. E como eu já disse antes, eu não vou me importar de dividir Vegeta com você, ele pode passar alguns dias contigo e outros comigo. Eu não veria nenhum problema nisso.”

“Tem certeza Bulma? Ele é seu marido, e isso é traição.” 

“Não é traição porque eu sei o que está acontecendo”

“Vocês são estúpidos…” resmungou Vegeta.

“Sugere algo melhor Vegeta? Vocês têm um vínculo juntos, e até onde eu sei você me ama e não quer se separar de mim.”

“Ao contrário de você, que parece querer se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível.”

“Eu já disse que não quero me livrar de você. Quão difícil é pra você entender isso? Eu aceito toda essa situação, porque sei o quanto você ama esse homem, e o quanto sofre toda vez que ele morre ou desaparece por muito tempo. E está tudo bem! Você o ama tanto que aceitou manter uma criança que você não quer” argumentou Bulma se mexendo na cadeira “E o mais importante, apesar de toda a sua teimosia e defeitos, eu ainda te amo, e compartilhar você com Goku não vai diminuir o que eu sinto, nós continuaremos sendo um casal, tudo bem?”

Vegeta assentiu em silêncio. Tudo o que ela disse era verdade, ele só não queria que ela tivesse notado isso, muito menos falado na frente de Kakarotto.

“E você Goku, precisa se decidir, você age como se amasse Vegeta, mas ao mesmo tempo fica negando dizendo que não sabe o que sente. Você insistiu para que ele mantivesse a criança se fosse sua, então você tem que começar a agir como se ele realmente fosse seu companheiro, não apenas por causa do vínculo”

“O que eu fiz foi errado Bulma, eu não deveria ter bebido aquele dia, e ter mordido Vegeta foi um erro, eu não ajo assim por causa do vínculo, mas ao mesmo tempo me pergunto até que ponto ele influencia o que sinto.”

Isso não era o que Bulma esperava ouvir. Olhou para Vegeta que estava encarando Goku com o rosto triste, mas um segundo depois ficou sem expressar nada.

“Eu posso ter sentimentos por Vegeta, mas eu não sei se termos acasalado foi o mais certo.” continuou Goku “Talvez com o tempo eu posso começar a entender melhor tudo isso, e até lá eu vou ajudar a cuidar da criança e de Vegeta.”

“Não preciso da sua piedade Kakarotto, nem da sua ajuda. Eu posso me virar sozinho. A criança não é sua e o vínculo já está enfraquecido, então se você quiser sair por essa porta e não voltar mais, não fará diferença para mim.”

“O vínculo enfraqueceu? Whis disse que não tinha como desfazer” Goku estava encarando Vegeta de perto, vendo seus olhos desviarem e ele puxar as pernas próximas do peito e esconder a cabeça entre os braços. “Vegeta, se você não conversar comigo, eu não consigo adivinhar e resolver o problema”

“Não tem o que fazer… Eu só quero ficar sozinho” sua voz estava baixa e abafada.

“Está vendo? Você não coopera. Eu estou cansado disso.” Goku estava com a testa franzida em irritação. Lidar com Vegeta já era difícil, agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu era quase impossível. Ele estava se fechando e não estava disposto a deixá-lo ajudar “Tenho coisas para fazer em casa, e preciso conversar com Gohan, prometi que falaria com ele dias atrás e não fui ainda. Depois eu volto” colocou os dedos na testa e se foi não esperando a resposta de ninguém. Assim que ele desapareceu o quarto ficou em silêncio. 

“Você poderia evitar tudo isso se conversasse com ele direito” Bulma sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu joelho. Não teve resposta. “Não seja assim, isso não está te fazendo bem nenhum, nem a Goku. Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você é péssimo para expressar sentimentos e conversar sobre, mas acho que deveria fazer um esforço.” Continuou sem resposta. Ela suspirou e se levantou “Vou descer para comer alguma coisa, mais tarde você pode passar no laboratório? Acho que só mais um pouco e vamos conseguir tirar essas coisas de você, ok?” Silêncio novamente. “Durma um pouco, vai te fazer bem” Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, o dia seria longo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	9. Chapter 9

Goku chegou na casa de Gohan, e o encontrou brincando com sua netinha Pan na sala de estar. Seu filho levantou os olhos, o cumprimentou e entregou Pan para Videl, pedindo que ela lhes desse licença que eles precisavam conversar. Ouviram a porta fechar e seu filho o encarou.

“Achei que tinha esquecido que existiam outras pessoas neste planeta, pai”

“Não esqueci, muita coisa tem acontecido meu filho. E está bem difícil conseguir lidar com tudo isso” Goku sentou no sofá próximo de Gohan.

“Eu imagino, me desculpe, mas me incomoda um pouco essa história entre você e Vegeta. Foi muito de repente… Como ele está aliás? Ainda não posso sentir o seu ki”

Goku explicou ao seu filho tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, como foi depois que resgataram Vegeta e como as coisas estavam complicadas. Falou sobre a confirmação do abuso que eles imaginaram que tinha acontecido, e das inúmeras tentativas de Bulma para tirar os controladores.

“E agora Vegeta está grávido, e eu…”

“Espera… O quê?” Gohan parou seu pai. Ele só podia estar ouvindo errado. “Você disse que Vegeta está grávido? Tipo, esperando um filho?”

“Sim, é surpreendente né? Eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia engravidar.” Goku coçou a bochecha com um sorriso bobo.

“Isso é biologicamente impossível… Ele é transsexual?”

“Não sei o que é isso, mas Vegeta disse que alguns saiyajins podem engravidar. Me parece que pra ele é normal”

“Faz algum sentido, se analisarmos que o corpo dele tem uma estrutura diferente dos outros saiyajins que conhecemos. Nós também podemos engravidar pai?”

“Não sei, não perguntei pra ele”

“Eu gostaria de saber mais, como será que funciona? E como a criança vai nascer? Não vejo como isso pode acontecer, a não ser que ele tenha útero como as mulheres e um canal vaginal. Será que ele vai me deixar examiná-lo? Bulma já fez algum exame? De quanto tempo ele está?” Gohan continuava fazendo várias perguntas enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala com a mão no queixo “Será que é como os cavalos marinhos que carregam os bebês?”

“Acalme-se Gohan, eu não entendo nada do que está falando, e acho que Vegeta não vai querer falar sobre isso agora” Goku ergueu as mãos em um gesto para acalmá-lo enquanto sorria. Gohan ficou sério.

“Pai, você sabe de quem é o bebê?”

“Não. Bulma disse que quando ele atingir 10 semanas poderemos fazer um teste. Mas eu sei que é meu, eu posso sentir isso.” disse Goku confiante.

“Mas pai, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, acho que a chance é bem pequena.”

“Vegeta também acha isso. Você não imagina como foi difícil convencê-lo a manter o bebê. Quando descobrimos, a primeira coisa que ele perguntou era como abortar a criança.”

“Talvez seja melhor pai, nós não temos conhecimento sobre uma gravidez masculina. E se acontecer algo com Vegeta durante a gravidez ou o parto? Não sabemos nem como essa criança vai sair dele. E se for filho do outro saiyajin?”

“Vai dar tudo certo Gohan, Vegeta é forte. Mas também não posso deixá-lo matar uma criança inocente.”

Gohan estava admirado em ver como seu pai poderia ser egoísta às vezes. Ele já tinha percebido isso em outras situações antes, e até mesmo no relacionamento com sua mãe, mas chegar ao ponto de impedir Vegeta de abortar uma criança indesejada, ele nunca imaginou que aconteceria. Isso era errado. Olhou seu pai, ele estava com aquele olhar decidido. Pelo visto nada do que falasse o faria mudar de ideia.

“Você vai ficar morando na casa de Bulma agora? O que vai fazer com a sua casa? Eu imagino que Vegeta não poderá ficar se deslocando muito daqui um tempo.”

“Nós não pensamos nisso, como ele não pode voar agora por causa dos controladores, nem passou pela minha cabeça em levá-lo para a minha casa. Mas por enquanto, vou ficar onde ele estiver mais confortável.”

“Você ama Vegeta?”

“Acho que sim…”

“Acha? Não é meio tarde para apenas achar? Você está assumindo uma criança que pode não ser sua, e tem um vínculo saiyajin com ele para todo o sempre. Não é o momento mais de ficar na dúvida.”

“Bulma me disse a mesma coisa mais cedo.” disse Goku olhando fixamente para o tapete.

“Pai… Eu sei de toda a história de vocês dois, desde a primeira vez que ele pisou na Terra. Desde então, eu sempre vi como mesmo vocês brigando, ele cometendo erros, grandes até, você sempre estava lá com ele e para ele. No começo vocês realmente não se davam tão bem, mas conforme os anos passaram, você ficou cada vez mais apegado a ele. Vocês treinam juntos quase todo dia. Inúmeras vezes você deixou mamãe pra cuidar de tudo sozinha, e foi treinar com Vegeta. E depois da separação, eu vi você olhar para ele de forma diferente, quase como se estivesse apaixonado. Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando você contou que teve relações com ele e feito o vínculo, mas depois analisando, você o ama faz muito tempo, só não percebeu” Gohan o olhava sério.

“Você pode ter razão Gohan, mas eu não sei. Sua mãe sempre disse o quanto isso era errado lembra? Dois homens juntos?”

“Mamãe está errada e preconceituosa com relação a isso. E desde quando você se importa com a opinião dela?”

“Não seja injusto, sempre me importei com opinião da sua mãe. Talvez não tenha sido o marido que ela queria, mas você não pode me acusar de não me importar”

“De todo jeito, fale para ele o que sente, pois se depender de Vegeta, ele vai morrer e não falará nada. Você sabe como ele é orgulhoso, e imagino que agora ele esteja tentando se apegar a qualquer resto de orgulho que ele tem. E indico, que assim que as coisas acalmarem um pouco, que você incentive-o a procurar um psicólogo.” 

“Psicólogo? O que é isso?” 

“É um médico que trata de problemas psicológicos pai. Vegeta passou por muita coisa, e eu acho que um profissional poderia ajudá-lo a superar tudo isso.”

“Não acho que ele vai aceitar, mas vou tentar”

O estômago de Goku roncou alto, aliviando o clima tenso, fazendo pai e filho rirem. Se reuniram com Videl para comer e por ser domingo, Gohan não tinha que trabalhar, então aproveitou o tempo livre para ficar com o pai e ver ele brincando com sua filha. O assunto sobre Vegeta não foi mais falado, mas podia ver que seu pai parecia mais relaxado do que quando chegou. Ele sinceramente esperava que tudo desse certo, e seu pai voltasse ao seu eu tranquilo e brincalhão.

-

Era tarde da noite quando Goku se despediu de Gohan e foi para sua casa. Queria pegar mais algumas trocas de roupa antes de voltar para a Corporação Cápsula, e se Vegeta ainda estivesse acordado ele tentaria conversar com ele hoje ainda, caso contrário ficaria para amanhã. Gohan tinha lhe dito que precisava ir ver Goten na casa de Chichi também. Esses dias focado em Vegeta tinham deixado sua vida parada, não que ele se importasse, mas Goten ainda era sua responsabilidade. _E logo terei mais um filho para cuidar. Como ele será? Terá o cabelo parecido com o meu, ou com o de Vegeta? Ou será uma menina?_

Ficou imaginando como seria a criança enquanto voava pelo céu noturno. Chegando em casa fez uma pequena mala com algumas coisas e voltou para o céu indo em direção à Vegeta. Ainda não sentia a energia dele, provavelmente Bulma não tinha conseguido tirar os controladores. Sentiu de repente um sentimento ruim. Acelerou o vôo.

Pousou na varanda do quarto que ele dividia com Vegeta, e entrou pela sacada. Bulma estava abraçada com um Vegeta adormecido na cama, parecendo preocupada. Ela olhou para ele quando entrou.

“Você demorou Goku”

“Acabei me distraindo na casa de Gohan. Está tudo bem?”

“Sim, ele só teve um pesadelo, mas já está dormindo de novo. Ele dormiu boa parte do dia também, mal comeu alguma coisa, estou preocupada com ele.”

“Me desculpe Bulma, acabei ficando irritado e saindo.”

“Você pode ficar com ele agora? Eu preciso continuar trabalhando” Bulma se desvencilhou devagar dos braços do marido e levantou da cama.

“Claro. Não se esforce demais Bulma, você tem estado focada nisso por dias agora, você também precisa descansar” disse Goku deitando ao lado do outro. Vegeta, inconscientemente, o abraçou pela cintura. Ele sorriu, não estava acostumado com esse lado fofo dele. Gohan tinha razão. Ele amava Vegeta, e não tinha mais dúvidas. Todos os impulsos que ele teve em beijá-lo e tocá-lo era porque o amava. Era um amor diferente do que tinha por Chichi, o amor com ela era quase fraternal. Já o amor por Vegeta era forte, ardente e aquecia seu coração só de pensar nele. Beijou a têmpora dele e acariciou seus cabelos macios.

“Eu preciso me esforçar mais Goku. Vegeta não pode continuar assim... Espero que você tenha pensado sobre o que conversamos mais cedo?” perguntou Bulma.

“Sim, eu o amo Bulma, agora eu tenho certeza. Gohan me ajudou a ver isso.”

“Isso é bom. Vegeta também te ama, só tenha paciência.” disse Bulma saindo do quarto.

Goku continuou acordado observando as luzes da cidade pela janela do quarto, aqui era tudo tão claro mesmo durante a noite. Muito diferente de sua casa, que era muito escuro à noite, e ele sentia que dormia melhor lá. Vegeta se mexeu e suspirou dormindo. Passou sua perna por cima da de Goku e bateu seu rabo no colchão. Ainda dormindo ele passou o joelho na virilha de Goku, que soltou um leve gemido, e manteve lá fazendo pressão. Goku apesar de gostar disso em outras situações, agora se sentia incomodado com a perna de Vegeta, ele empurrou a perna para longe da sua virilha o mais delicadamente possível. Sentiu um rabo peludo embrulhar no seu pulso e se acomodar lá. Com isso, sua posição estava completamente desconfortável agora, e Vegeta não fazia sinal de acordar. Virou devagar, e puxou a ponta do rabo querendo desenrolá-lo. Vegeta gemeu no sono, apertando o rabo novamente.

“Como pode estar dormindo tão pesado?!” sussurrou Goku.

Continuou a desenrolar o rabo enquanto se mexia para ficar mais confortável. Sentiu o rabo ceder e se soltar ficando agitado sobre o colchão. Suspirou contente, e olhou para Vegeta, que ainda estava dormindo. O aperto em sua cintura afrouxou e ele conseguiu deitar de maneira decente, abraçando Vegeta e o puxando para o seu peito. Cheirou o cabelo do outro e podia sentir o aroma de shampoo. Sempre achou que o cabelo de Vegeta seria duro por causa da sua forma, mas ele incrivelmente macio e sedoso. Logo o sono veio e ele adormeceu ainda segurando seu príncipe.

-

Bulma passou a noite em claro trabalhando no programa que ela estava desenvolvendo, se desse certo, substituiria o código fonte dos controladores e ela poderia usá-lo conforme queria, e melhor, na sua própria língua sem precisar traduzir. Podendo tirá-los de Vegeta. Tomou mais um gole do café fazendo careta. Já estava frio, precisava pegar mais. Se levantou indo até a cafeteira no canto da sala. Não tinha café. Pegou o pó dentro do armário e colocou no recipiente. Ligou a cafeteira e ficou ouvindo o barulho da máquina trabalhando. 

Estava tão perto de conseguir. A máquina apitou o fim do preparo. Encheu sua caneca e voltou para o computador. Tomou um gole, e executou o programa para testar. Dois erros e alguns avisos. Os avisos ela poderia ignorar por enquanto, mas os erros teria que resolver. Passou os olhos pelas linhas de código procurando o problema. Não tinha nada errado. Tudo parecia certo. Então porque não executa?

Abriu a tela da cópia do código fonte do bracelete. Talvez estivesse dando algum problema de incompatibilidade. Rodou o programa novamente de maneira pausada agora, vendo executar linha por linha. Uma delas ficou em vermelho. Não conseguia ler uma variável. Estranho. Voltou no código e arrumou a declaração. Parecia certo agora. Rodou novamente o programa. Nenhum erro. A cópia de teste do código fonte do bracelete, foi substituído pelo novo que ela criou. Tinha funcionado. Deu um grito emocionado. Saiu correndo da sala e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto onde Goku e Vegeta dormiam. Viu pelas janelas que já estava amanhecendo. Abriu a porta com tudo, batendo ela na parede.

“Vegeta! Goku! Acordem! Vamos!”

“O que foi Bulma?” resmungou Goku esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Vegeta estava ao seu lado igualmente sonolento.

“Vamos Vegeta, venha comigo” ela puxou o braço dele e começou a ir em direção ao laboratório.

“Pare de me puxar mulher” puxando o braço de volta.

“Eu consegui fazer o programa que vai tirar os controladores, pare de enrolar e vamos testar”

Vegeta arregalou os olhos e a seguiu. Sentia um pouco de enjoo por causa da doença da manhã, mas o importante agora era segui-la, ele poderia vomitar depois. Goku vinha logo atrás bocejando. Assim que entraram no laboratório, ela conectou alguns fios no bracelete esquerdo e sentou no computador. Precisaria trocar os parâmetros de teste para os de verdade. Rodou o programa e esperou. Programa finalizado e nenhum erro. 

“Vamos ver...” Bulma pegou o braço de Vegeta testando o bracelete. Pressionou algumas vezes o indicador e ele se iluminou com uma luz azul clara, exibindo alguns botões. Vegeta a olhava admirado. “Se tudo funcionou como eu esperava, se eu apertar esse botão ele abre” Pressionou o botão e esperou. O bracelete abriu na lateral e se soltou do pulso caindo nas mãos de Bulma.

“Caramba Bulma! Você conseguiu!” exclamou Goku observando de perto. Vegeta passava a mão pelo pulso, sua pele estava sensível por ter ficado tanto tempo pressionada. Seu ki tinha subido um pouco e ele se sentia mais forte.

“Vou precisar repetir o mesmo procedimento nos outros dois” disse Bulma pegando novamente os cabos e conectando no outro bracelete. Repetiu todo o procedimento e ele se abriu. Depois fez o mesmo com a coleira, que também caiu em suas mãos. Reparou que a pele de Vegeta estava ligeiramente rosada nos locais onde estavam os controladores. “Como se sente Vegeta?”

“Poderoso” deu seu característico sorriso de lado “Minha energia está de volta” Se transformou em Super Saiyajin, depois na fase dois. Podia sentir sua energia correndo por suas veias novamente. Resolveu testar mais um pouco e se transformou em Super Saiyajin Deus. Seu corpo reclamou. Era melhor ir com calma, voltou a sua forma base. Goku e Bulma olhavam para ele felizes e rindo. “Finalmente estou de volta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	10. Capítulo 10

Goku estava radiante vendo Vegeta testar sua energia novamente, vê-lo podendo se transformar em Super Saiyajin e o seu ki forte, era simplesmente lindo. Bulma estava ao seu lado rindo de felicidade, ele podia ver seu olhar de orgulho para o marido. Ele se aproximou de Vegeta e colocou a mão sob o queixo dele, chamando sua atenção. Vegeta já tinha voltado a sua forma base, e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Goku sorriu, beijando sua boca com delicadeza. 

“Ah, vocês são tão fofos!” disse Bulma olhando os dois, e se segurando para não apertá-los. Vegeta ficou vermelho, interrompendo o beijo e escondendo o rosto olhando para o outro lado, cruzando os braços no peito. Goku riu coçando a cabeça.

“O que acha de treinarmos um pouco Vegeta?” perguntou Goku empolgado “Faz tempo que não treinamos e imagino que você queira testar seus poderes”

“Goku! Não seja burro. Ele não pode treinar grávido” Bulma estava indignada com ele. Goku tinha se esquecido por um momento do bebê.

“Não tem problema, não sou tão frágil quanto um humano. Os saiyajins conseguem treinar mesmo estando assim. Mas no momento não me sinto inclinado a treinar.”

“Só peço que tenham cuidado, você pode não ser delicado como os humanos, mas você ainda corre o risco de machucar o bebê se for imprudente. E eu vou dormir um pouco, passei a noite toda terminando esse programa”

“Bulma… obrigado” Vegeta deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa em agradecimento. Se não fosse pelo esforço dela, ele não teria conseguido tirar os controladores sozinho.

“Não precisa me agradecer” ela sorriu e saiu do laboratório, o café nem fazia efeito mais diante de tanto sono. Ela se sentia relaxada e com um peso a menos nos ombros agora que o seu dever tinha sido cumprido.

Vegeta caminhou para fora do laboratório indo para a saída da casa. Tinha um desejo imenso de poder voar novamente, sentia falta do vento no seu rosto, e agora parecia um ótimo momento para isso. Seu enjoo tinha diminuído, provavelmente porque seu ki estava restaurado, mesmo que ainda não fosse estável por causa da gravidez. Goku o seguia de perto.

“Ei Geta, onde você vai?”

“Voar“ respondeu Vegeta passando pela porta da frente da casa. O Sol já tinha nascido, iluminando todo o jardim, deixando a grama e as plantas brilhando devido ao orvalho da manhã. O clima estava ameno, nem tão frio, nem tão quente, simplesmente perfeito. Juntou um pouco de sua energia se deliciando com a sensação, e levantou vôo subindo acima da cidade e seus prédios. Acelerou um pouco indo em direção à região desabitada. Podia sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e cabelo, ainda cheirando ao frescor do amanhecer. Fechou os olhos. Não sabia que sentia tanta falta desse simples ato de voar. Acelerou um pouco mais, e subiu de novo passando entre as nuvens. Sentiu um pouco de tontura, mas ignorou abrindo os olhos. Goku emparelhou e sorriu para ele. Ignorou e acelerou de novo. Não queria companhia agora. 

Goku voltou a ficar próximo, mas de certa forma um pouco mais distante do que antes. Tinha entendido que Vegeta queria ficar sozinho agora, mas não podia fazer isso. Sentia o ki do outro um pouco instável, e se ele tivesse algum problema, Goku estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Ficaram um bom tempo ainda voando, até que Vegeta resolveu descer e descansar um pouco. Pousou em um desfiladeiro, onde podia ver toda a extensão de um rio abaixo, serpenteando entre as pedras. Goku pousou ao seu lado, sentando no chão com as pernas balançando na beirada. Vegeta fez o mesmo.

“Senti falta disso” disse Vegeta fechando os olhos, enquanto sentia a brisa fresca da manhã passar pelo seu rosto. Goku sorriu e abraçou o príncipe pela cintura, colocando a cabeça no ombro dele. “Não fique tão grudento Kakarotto, você é pior que a mulher. Não gosto de grude”

“Hehe, desculpa. Acho que acostumei tanto com Chichi sendo grudenta comigo, que acabei sendo com você” Apesar de pedir desculpas, Goku ainda deixou um braço na cintura do outro enquanto olhavam para o céu azul quase sem nuvens. “Geta… você acha que pode me explicar melhor sobre o vínculo?”

“Humpf, de novo essa conversa?”

“Por favor, eu quero entender melhor o que está acontecendo com a gente” Goku o olhou com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

“Argh, olha o que eu tenho que aturar por sua ignorância… O que quer saber?” disse Vegeta cruzando os braços.

“Huuum, bom, o Whis explicou para mim que estávamos vinculados, e que isso seria para sempre, certo?”

“Sim, quando o vínculo é feito, ele tende a ser pra sempre. A não ser que o seu companheiro morra, e se isso acontecer, o vínculo será desfeito. Está com pressa para desfazer o vínculo?”

“Ah! Isso me lembra que ele disse que você já tinha um companheiro antes! É verdade?” perguntou Goku ignorando a pergunta do mais velho.

“Whis fala demais” Vegeta olhou para baixo no rio, ponderando se deveria ou não contar a Kakarotto sobre Raditz. Trazer esse assunto à tona, ainda doía de certa forma. Por mais que não fosse admitir, e que já tinha superado, ele sentia falta do ex-companheiro. Porém, se Bulma já sabia, não tinha porque esconder dele mais, uma hora ou outra, ele ficaria sabendo. “Mas sim, eu já tive um companheiro antes de vir para a Terra.”

“E o que aconteceu com ele?”

“Ele morreu, você fez o favor de matá-lo há muitos anos.”

Goku ficou em silêncio absorvendo aquela informação. “Freeza?”

“Porque todo mundo acha que é o verme do Freeza?” disse Vegeta inconformado se separando do companheiro, encarando-o de frente.

“Desculpe, mas ele é o único que eu lembro da época em que você veio para a Terra.”

“Você é um desmiolado mesmo... Era Raditz. Aliás, muito saiyajin da sua parte matar o próprio irmão”

“Ehhhhhh?! Raditz? Acho que você tem uma coisa pela minha família então?” riu Goku.

“Era o único disponível na época, era ele ou o Nappa. Pelo menos éramos da mesma idade.”

“Sinto muito de qualquer forma, mas ele não foi legal com a gente quando chegou aqui”.

“Da mesma forma que eu não fui, e você me deixou viver.”

“Huuum, mas você era diferente. Eu estava super empolgado de poder lutar com você algum dia de novo. Você foi meu primeiro grande desafio depois de anos. E o seu poder? Uau, era superior ao meu na época, e chegava a ser viciante pra mim. Depois daquele dia, sem saber, você me motivou a querer treinar mais e mais.” Goku sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para Vegeta, que o olhava um pouco surpreso. O saiyajin mais novo nunca tinha dito isso a ele, e agora não sabia lidar com essa informação

“Enfim... O vínculo se desfez quando ele morreu, e o mesmo aconteceu agora com Satoimo. Eu não sinto mais o vínculo com ele.”

“Então ele morreu mesmo?”

“Você o matou, como pode ter dúvidas?”

“Eu achei muito fácil, sabe?”

“Ele não era forte… Só conseguiu chegar ao nível um do Super Saiyajin”

“Mesmo assim, para ele conseguir te prender, eu imaginei que ele fosse mais forte, ou pelo menos tão forte quanto eu.”

Aquilo doeu. Esse comentário doeu no orgulho já ferido de Vegeta. Se tinha algo que poderia estragar a sua pouca felicidade, eram essas palavras. Goku franziu a testa notando a mudança de humor no seu companheiro.

“Ei, desculpa, eu não quis te ofender de alguma forma…”

“Não importa... ” Vegeta queria encerrar esse assunto o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa.

“Hum… você também sente os meus sentimentos, como eu sinto os seus?” perguntou Goku voltando para o assunto do vínculo.

“Não, eu bloqueio boa parte, você é alegre demais o tempo todo, não dá pra aguentar tanta felicidade.”

“E você tem sido muito triste o tempo todo também.” Goku fez biquinho “Como eu aprendo a bloquear?”

“Se concentre no vínculo e tente criar paredes mentais contra ele. Você deve conseguir com facilidade”

Goku cruzou as pernas colocando as mãos no colo como se fosse meditar, fechou os olhos e se concentrou no vínculo. Podia sentir a conexão com Vegeta fraca e distante. Tentou puxar para si, e seguir para onde ia, até sentir um bloqueio. Provavelmente o bloqueio mental de Vegeta, era sólido. Tentou derrubá-lo mas não conseguiu.

“Não tente derrubar o meu bloqueio Kakarotto, concentre-se no seu” disse Vegeta olhando para o rosto concentrado do outro.

“Porque você me bloqueia? É por isso que o vínculo está estranho?”

“Então você ouviu o que eu disse ontem… Imaginei que não tinha notado a diferença”

“Claro que notei!” Goku abriu os olhos “Eu posso sentir cada diferença no vínculo desde que eu descobri sobre isso. Antes seus sentimentos eram claros como água, agora eu sinto eles como se estivessem atrás de uma parede de vidro embaçada. Imagino ser o seu bloqueio.”

“Errado. O meu bloqueio não impede de você sentir os meus sentimentos, ele impede apenas que você entre na minha mente e veja o que não deve, além de bloquear como eu recebo os seus sentimentos. Mas se você não me bloqueia, você continua sentindo tudo.” Vegeta suspirou antes de continuar “o vínculo está assim por que foi feito outro por cima. Quando Satoimo me mordeu e fez o vínculo com ele, o nosso enfraqueceu.“

“Como eu faço para fortalecer de novo?”

Vegeta desviou o olhar. Goku continuava olhando para ele quase em desespero, queria consertar o vínculo o mais rápido possível. Antes de ontem, tinha desejado desfazer tudo, mas agora com a criança e a sua recém descoberta sobre o seu amor por Vegeta, ele queria fazer funcionar, custe o que custar.

“Está fora de questão Kakarotto”

“Hã? Porque? Você está sendo egoísta de novo” disse se aproximando mais de Vegeta indignado.

“Antes de me chamar de egoísta, pense um momento sobre isso. Como criamos o vínculo?”

“Nós transamos e eu te mordi… oh…” Goku sentou novamente “Então vamos ter que esperar um pouco para isso…”

Vegeta desviou o olhar tristemente para baixo. Goku colocou uma mão no queixo do menor e ergueu sua cabeça, para olhá-lo. Os olhos de Vegeta estavam brilhantes como se estivessem úmidos de lágrimas não derramadas. Ele detestava estar chorando novamente.

“Vou esperar Vegeta, o tempo que for necessário para você se sentir confortável, tudo bem?”

“Não preciso da sua piedade” Vegeta bateu na mão em seu queixo, e levantou tirando a poeira das calças. Goku suspirou. “Acho que essa conversa está encerrada. Vou para casa”

“Não, espere. Tenho mais uma pergunta. Além de sentimentos o que podemos compartilhar pelo vínculo?”

“Não pretendo compartilhar muito mais que isso, mas poderíamos nos comunicar telepaticamente independente da distância, compartilhar nossos poderes também, se for realmente necessário.”

“Sério? Então seria como uma fusão? Nós poderíamos unir nossos poderes?”

“Mais ou menos. Se estivermos em uma batalha e você estiver sem energia, eu poderia te passar energia pelo vínculo, sem precisar encostar em você ou jogar uma bola de energia como fiz no torneio. E se você estiver aumentando seu ki, você pode usar do meu também, e vice e versa.”

“Hum, então se eu fizer um kamehameha e precisar de mais energia, eu posso puxar da sua pelo vínculo?” Vegeta assentiu “Incrível”

“Mas lembrando que se você puxar demais, você pode esgotar a minha. Então recomendo não usar esse benefício do vínculo, porque se você não tiver controle, você poderá me matar.”

“Você já usou isso com Raditz?”

“Não”

“Você deixava seu vínculo aberto com ele?”

“Isso não te interessa Kakarotto, meu relacionamento com ele não te diz respeito”

Goku percebeu que Vegeta estava desviando o assunto, então com certeza ele mantinha o vínculo aberto com seu irmão. Isso o irritou bastante, e Vegeta sentiu a irritação pelo vínculo.

“Raditz está morto Kakarotto. Meu vínculo com ele também. Nossa situação era completamente diferente da que estamos eu e você hoje, e recomendo que você pare com esse ciúmes irracional. Se te consola de alguma forma, nós nos acasalamos por conveniência na época, então não pense muito sobre isso.” Vegeta não falaria para Goku que o vínculo entre ele e Raditz era mais forte do que o deles, nem que chegou a amar muito o outro saiyajin depois dos primeiros meses juntos. Podia sentir a raiva do outro diminuir. Goku pegou sua mão e o puxou para o ar. “Ei, Kakarotto!”

“Venha Geta, acabei de lembrar de uma coisa importante, e quero te mostrar!”

Sobrevoaram de mãos dadas os campos até chegar nas montanhas que ficavam perto da casa de Goku. Subiram até próximo do pico da montanha e pousaram ao lado de um grande ninho de pterodáctilos, onde quatro filhotes eram alimentados pelos pais. Vegeta estava vermelho de vergonha.

“Ah que pena, acabei perdendo o nascimento deles.” disse Goku se aproximando do ninho e fazendo carinho na cabeça da mãe. Vegeta se manteve distante, apenas observando. “Todo ano eu acompanho o nascimento dos filhotes deles. Eles sempre vêm para cá botar seus ovos. Sempre que posso eu ajudo eles a manter os ovos protegidos. Como dessa vez eu quase não fiquei por aqui, acabei perdendo o nascimento.”

Goku ficou um bom tempo brincando com os filhotes, pegando-os no colo, ou alimentando-os com o que os pais traziam. Ele estava se divertindo muito, se sentindo bem e feliz. Vegeta por sua vez tinha sentado encostado na parede da montanha, dando pouca atenção aos filhotes desde o início. Parecia estar tirando um cochilo, seus olhos fechados e a respiração calma. Goku sorriu ao ver seu companheiro relaxado.

“Eu tenho que ir agora, mas prometo que volto em breve para brincarmos mais” disse Goku aos filhotes se afastando do ninho, indo até o seu companheiro adormecido “Ei, Vegeta, vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome, nós podemos pescar alguma coisa, vai ser divertido”

“Quero ir pra casa, lá tem comida” disse Vegeta espreguiçando. 

“Aah, mas não é a mesma coisa! Eu gosto de peixe fresco, é muito mais saboroso”

“Está bem, mas depois vou para casa.”

Goku concordou e levantou vôo com Vegeta seguindo-o de perto. Tinha um rio próximo onde eles poderiam pescar tranquilamente, com muitos peixes e os mais deliciosos da região. Sentiu o ki do companheiro oscilar um pouco como antes, mas dessa vez ele diminuiu muito rápido. Virou para trás e viu Vegeta em queda livre em direção ao chão. Se teletransportou e o pegou nos braços. Sua energia estava baixa de novo. Colocou o ouvido no peito dele ouvindo o coração batendo. Ele só tinha desmaiado. Provavelmente tinha exigido demais dele com todo esse vôo e passeio. Vegeta era orgulhoso demais, não custava nada ele ter dito que estava cansado. Goku mudou o caminho, voando para sua própria casa, lá poderia deixar Vegeta descansando enquanto buscava algo para comerem.

-

Vegeta acordou meio grogue. Olhou em volta entrando em pânico. Não reconhecia o quarto onde estava. Sentiu falta de ar, não conseguia respirar corretamente, por mais que puxasse o ar, ele não vinha. Seu rabo estava agitado e sua visão embaçada. Tentou em vão respirar fundo para se acalmar. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço em desespero, querendo tirar o que quer que fosse que o impedia de respirar corretamente, mas não tinha nada lá. Seus olhos estavam arregalados sem conseguir focar em nada. Sentiu um solavanco na cama, e depois suas mãos sendo puxadas para longe do pescoço. Sabia que a pessoa estava tentando acalmá-lo com palavras, mas ele não estava ouvindo direito. Tudo pareciam frases desconexas, onde conseguia definir seu nome uma vez ou outra. Podia sentir que seu corpo estava ficando mole pela falta de ar.

"Vegeta, olha pra mim! Tente respirar comigo tá? Devagar…" sentiu alguém puxar seu rosto e fazê-lo focar nessa pessoa. Tentou fazer o que a voz disse, mas não conseguia acalmar a respiração o suficiente para seguir o ritmo da outra pessoa “Vamos Vegeta, tenta de novo, vamos tentar com calma.” Ficaram nisso por alguns minutos até que ele conseguisse regular a respiração e perceber que era Goku quem estava ali ajudando-o. "Você me assustou! O que aconteceu?" perguntou Goku abraçando-o.

"Eu não sabia onde estava… acho que entrei em pânico" se sentiu bobo por não ter reconhecido o quarto onde estava.

Goku o apertou carinhosamente. "Está tudo bem, você está na minha casa. No meu quarto pra ser mais exato. Você desmaiou quando saímos das montanhas, então te trouxe para cá."

"Eu não quero sentir isso mais…" choramingou Vegeta escondendo o rosto no peito de Goku. "Porque isso não acaba?"

O saiyajin mais jovem ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não tinha experiência em ataques de pânico, nem nada do tipo. Talvez fosse melhor procurar ajuda médica como sugeriu Gohan.

"Talvez um psicólogo te ajude nisso, eu não sei como te ajudar"

"Eu não quero um estranho me analisando." Vegeta se desvencilhou de Goku se levantando da cama "preciso usar o banheiro"

Seguiu para o corredor, como o outro indicou, e entrou no banheiro simples, muito diferente do que estava acostumado em sua própria casa. Fez xixi, lavou as mãos e jogou água no rosto. Encarou a si mesmo no espelho da pia, a face da derrota. Estava pálido e com os olhos vermelhos. Virou o rosto em desgosto e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Goku esperando por ele no corredor.

"Está com fome? Pesquei um peixe pra gente e já está quase pronto!" Goku o empurrou em direção a cozinha. Vegeta viu o peixe sendo cozido em uma fogueira do lado de fora da casa. "Você prefere comer aqui na mesa ou lá fora?"

"Tanto faz Kakarotto"

"Vamos lá fora então! Assim não terei louça pra lavar depois!"

Eles caminharam para perto do peixe. Vegeta sentiu um leve enjôo, o cheiro do peixe estava forte para o seu estômago. Fez uma careta.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Goku.

"Sim, só um pouco enjoado"

"Por causa da gravidez? Chichi também tinha esse problema, ela sofria muito com o cheiro das coisas"

"Porque você me compara o tempo todo com ela?"

"Eu faço isso?" Goku retirou um pedaço do peixe e entregou para Vegeta "Acho que é porque ela é minha única referência"

"Hum"

Comeram em silêncio o peixe, apesar de Vegeta não comer muito. Seu estômago estava revoltado com a ingestão do alimento.

"Enquanto você dormia, eu liguei para Bulma e disse que estávamos aqui em casa, e aproveitei para perguntar se você poderia ficar uns dias comigo. Ela disse que tudo bem, mas ela queria te examinar hoje ainda, para ver se está tudo bem com o bebê."

"Pelo visto minha opinião não é importante. Vocês já decidiram tudo"

“Não seja assim Vegeta, estamos apenas cuidando de você”

“Não quero ser cuidado” rosnou Vegeta.

“Pode até não querer, mas o seu desmaio e sua reação no quarto agora, me mostrou o quanto você precisa”

“Insolente” 

“Venha, vamos ver Bulma e aproveitar para pegar minhas coisas na sua casa” Goku estendeu a mão esperando Vegeta para teletransportar. Assim que o outro colocou a mão sobre a sua, eles desapareceram. Aparecendo novamente no laboratório, onde Bulma trabalha em algo no computador.

“Oi Bulma, voltamos” disse Goku alegre. Vegeta estava ao seu lado meio enjoado. O teletransporte tinha embrulhado ainda mais seu estômago. Estar grávido era um inferno.

“Que bom que chegaram. Separei as coisas para o ultrassom. Vamos conseguir ver de quanto tempo você está mais ou menos” Bulma olhou curiosa para o marido “Está tudo bem? Você parece meio pálido”

“Ele esteve o dia todo enjoado” respondeu Goku no seu lugar “E como eu disse pelo telefone, desmaiou quando estávamos voando mais cedo.”

“Podem ser sintomas de gravidez como enjoo, desmaios, vômitos pela manhã. Então é normal, mas vamos ficar de olho..” disse Bulma “Devemos verificar se está tudo bem com o bebê então. Quanto mais rápido te examinarmos, mais cedo você está liberado.”

Ela pediu para Vegeta se deitar na maca que ela improvisou, e ligou a máquina de ultrassom, que ela teve um bom trabalho para conseguir. Levantou a blusa dele, deixando o abdômen descoberto.

“Vou passar um gel, no começo ele é gelado, mas logo passa” Bulma espalhou o gel e pegou o aparelho para passar na barriga. Fez alguns movimentos, e ficou de olho na tela. Conseguia ver o saco gestacional definido, muito comum na quarta semana de gestação em uma mulher. Tentou ver melhor os órgãos e podia ver que Vegeta não tinha um útero com trompas nem ovários, era quase como um órgão que envolvia as células do bebê. Pelo visto tinham diagnosticado cedo a gravidez. Se não tivessem feito o exame de sangue, eles teriam começado a ver os sintomas hoje. Explicou da maneira mais didática possível para os dois saiyajins.

“Então não sabemos exatamente que dia ele engravidou, para sabermos quem é o pai?” perguntou Goku.

“Não, vamos ter que esperar um pouco mais para quando ele atingir dez semanas de gestação, aí então podemos descobrir. Até lá, não temos muito o que fazer, sinto muito. Mas pelo que eu vi, parece tudo ok. Você não tem um útero exatamente igual o de uma mulher, então eu não consigo entender direito como a criança se forma, é como se você tivesse uma bolsa em volta da criança, que faz o que um útero normal faria. Percebi que há um canal abaixo dessa bolsa, mas ainda me preocupa como a criança vai nascer”

“Normalmente eram feitas cirurgias para remover a criança, mas saiyajins de classe baixa eram obrigados ao parto normal por falta de opção” disse Vegeta.

“Hum, vamos optar pela cirurgia então, provavelmente é a maneira mais correta, afinal você não vai querer sofrer as dores do parto.” Bulma pegou uma toalha e limpou a barriga dele. “O bom que descobrimos cedo e poderei acompanhar de perto o desenvolvimento. Só espero que você se alimente bem nesse período, você precisa voltar ao seu peso normal.”

“Eu não consigo comer, tudo me deixa enjoado. Até o cheiro da comida mais deliciosa.” Vegeta fez uma careta de nojo.

“Tem alguns remédios que podem te ajudar, mas acho que seria melhor começarmos com alguns chás que diminuem os enjoos, se não funcionar, então tentaremos remédios. Eu sugiro que você coma pequenas porções durante o dia, assim você se alimenta melhor e não vai te fazer tanto mal. Goku, esses dias que ele ficar na sua casa, eu peço que você fique de olho na alimentação dele.”

Vegeta bufou. “Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, não preciso de babá”

“Se depender só de você, você não come direito.” argumentou Bulma olhando torto para ele.

“Pode deixar Bulma, vou tentar mantê-lo bem.”

“Eu sei que você vai Goku” disse Bulma sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para mim :)


	11. Capítulo 11

Os dias na casa de Goku passaram em uma rotina confortável. Goku era sempre o primeiro a acordar todos os dias, arrumando algo para tomarem café da manhã e logo voltando para o quarto para acordar Vegeta, que nem sempre acordava de bom humor. Depois das dicas de chás que Bulma deu, ele conseguiu diminuir os enjôos, mas mesmo assim, Vegeta ainda vomitava de manhã em alguns dias. O ponto positivo era que ele estava comendo mais e melhor. 

Durante o resto da manhã eles treinavam, mesmo que sem lutas entre si, apenas treinando movimentos e técnicas. Às vezes Goten e Trunks se juntavam aos dois para treinar, apesar de nunca questionar porque os dois adultos estavam morando juntos esses dias. Vegeta, por sua vez, não conseguia manter muito tempo os treinamentos, então eles faziam intervalos relativamente grandes de descanso. Inicialmente, Vegeta não sentia vontade de treinar, mas Goku insistiu que um pouco de atividade física ia lhe fazer bem. À tarde depois do almoço eles sempre descansavam na grama, ou pescavam no lago, esse último sendo mais Goku e Goten. À noite as crianças iam embora, deixando-os sozinhos para assistir tv depois do jantar, como estavam fazendo hoje. 

Vegeta estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá com as pernas no colo de Goku, que estava sentado com um braço em cima do encosto do sofá, apoiando a cabeça. Ele nunca imaginou que noites relaxantes assim seriam possíveis com o companheiro. Ainda não entrava na sua cabeça que Vegeta podia ser tão dócil e amigável por algumas horas, ele até parecia outra pessoa completamente diferente. Goku já não prestava muita atenção ao filme que passava, e olhava para o príncipe que estava quase cochilando. Ele não teve outro ataque de pânico como no primeiro dia, mas também não tinha sido muito de conversar, a maioria das conversas que tinham era sobre treinamento, e Goku era quem as começava e falava o dia todo. Se dependesse de Vegeta eles ficariam em silêncio eterno. 

"Kakarotto… tem chocolate?" perguntou Vegeta.

"Não, não costumo comprar essas coisas, por que?"

"Por nada…" Vegeta continuou assistindo televisão.

"Você quer chocolate? Eu posso ver se encontro algum lugar aberto, mas a essa hora não sei se vou achar" disse Goku olhando para o relógio de parede.

"Deixa quieto Kakarotto. Eu compro amanhã"

"Tem certeza? Se quiser posso sair pra comprar agora…"

"Não precisa…"

"Tudo bem então"

Caíram em silêncio novamente, apenas o som da televisão era escutado. Vegeta se virou, ficando de frente para a tv e encolheu as pernas. Goku sentiu falta do peso em suas coxas. Passou mais alguns minutos antes de Vegeta falar novamente.

"Não tem nada doce?"

"Acho que não… vou dar uma olhada" Goku se levantou e foi ver a dispensa. Talvez encontrasse alguma coisa que pudesse dar a Vegeta. Abriu as portas do armário e vasculhou atrás de algo minimamente doce. Nada. Só tinha açúcar.

“Achou algo?” disse Vegeta atrás dele, dando uma olhada para ver se encontrava algo também.

“Açúcar serve?” 

“Não vou comer açúcar puro... Vou dormir então...” Vegeta se virou e foi para o quarto. Goku ficou parado na cozinha sem entender nada. Deu de ombros, desligou a televisão e foi para o quarto dormir. Não demorou muito para que ele caísse no sono ao lado de seu companheiro.

Vegeta ainda não tinha dormido e se revirava na cama incomodado com o ronco de Goku. Queria comer algum doce. Tentou dormir para esquecer o desejo, mas não estava dando certo. Malditos desejos de gravidez. Levantou e foi para a cozinha, vasculhou os armários novamente. Sem doces. Abriu a geladeira. Nada doce também. Viu o leite e teve uma ideia. Misturou leite com duas colheres de açúcar em um copo, e provou. Não era doce o suficiente, adicionou mais duas colheres, provando novamente. Talvez se colocasse mais duas melhoraria. Provou de novo, e agora sim estava no nível de doce que ele queria.

“Se você queria tanto assim um doce, porque não me deixou ir buscar para você?” disse Goku entrando na cozinha.

“Achei que aguentaria até amanhã…” 

“Você está tendo desejos?” Goku colocou os braços na cintura de Vegeta vendo ele tomar o leite doce. “Não é bom passar vontade nesses casos, eu vou buscar alguns doces e chocolates pra você.”

“Não precisa, esse leite já diminuiu a vontade” Vegeta tomou o restinho do leite, e colocou o copo na pia. Goku ainda continuava segurando-o pela cintura.

“Tem certeza? Não seria nenhum problema para eu ir buscar algo”

“Está tudo bem, acho que consigo dormir agora” disse Vegeta bocejando. Goku riu, e o conduziu para a cama.

“É impressão minha ou você está com o quadril mais largo?” disse Goku passando as mãos no quadril de Vegeta.

“Não seja idiota!” Vegeta deu um tapa em suas mãos e deitou na cama, virando de costas para ele. Goku riu de novo, e deitou abraçando o companheiro.

“Hehe, é normal isso Vegeta, você vai ficar gordinho” Goku estava rindo imaginando como ele ficaria. Vegeta estava rosnando para ele e lhe deu um soco, derrubando-o da cama, o que fez com que Goku risse mais. “Não fique bravo, é a verdade”

“Idiota” 

Goku subiu de volta para a cama e abraçou seu companheiro de novo, mesmo ouvindo rosnados de protesto. Cheirou o cabelo de Vegeta e acariciou a barriga dele. “Não se preocupe, vou te amar mesmo se você estiver gigante”

“Cala a boca e vá dormir.”

Goku se aconchegou rindo, e os dois não demoraram muito a pegar no sono depois disso.

\- 

Na manhã seguinte, Goku acordou com o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo, e podia ouvir Vegeta vomitando. Suspirou e se levantou, hoje seria um daqueles dias que o mais velho ficaria enjoado o dia todo. Foi para o banheiro e se agachou ao lado do companheiro passando a mão nas costas, esperando ele terminar, viu o rabo dele se enrolar em seu braço confortavelmente. Se sentia impotente nesses momentos, não podia fazer muita coisa para ajudá-lo. Quando ele parou de vomitar, o ajudou de volta para a cama.

“Eu vou buscar um pouco de chá e já volto.”

Foi para a cozinha e colocou a água para ferver, quando ouviu uma batida na porta de entrada. Abriu e se surpreendeu vendo Chichi na sua frente.

“Chichi? O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Goten?” Ela entrou passando por Goku carregando uma mala. Sentou à mesa na cozinha, enquanto fungava com um lenço nas mãos.

“Eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias Goku? Meu pai está passando por dificuldades financeiras, e precisou vender a casa” disse Chichi chorando “Ele conseguiu ir morar na casa de um antigo amigo dele, mas não tinha espaço suficiente, então eu vim lhe pedir para ficar aqui alguns dias, até arrumar um lugar melhor.”

“Ahhh Chichi, eu não sei se é um bom momento...“ disse Goku ouviu a chaleira apitar, foi até o fogão e desligou. Pegou uma caneca, colocou a água, misturou um pouco de açúcar e colocou o chá. Virou para colocar a chaleira de volta no fogão, quando viu Chichi pegar a caneca e começar a tomar seu conteúdo. “Esse chá não era pra você!”

“E pra quem mais seria?”

“Kakarotto, o que está acontecendo?”

Goku gemeu ao ouvir a voz de seu companheiro, Vegeta poderia ter ficado no quarto enquanto ele lidava com a situação. Chichi virou rapidamente para o dono da voz.

“Oh… Você está morando aqui?” perguntou Chichi tomando mais um gole do chá. Ela olhou Vegeta de cima em baixo, notando que ele parecia diferente, mas ela não conseguia dizer porque.

“Geta, eu só vou terminar de conversar com Chichi e já levo o chá pra você tá?” falou Goku antes que Vegeta pudesse responder qualquer coisa. Mesmo quando era casado com Chichi, nenhum dos dois nunca se falou. Ela não gostava de Vegeta, e provavelmente ele também não gostava dela. Deixá-los na mesma sala por muito tempo, poderia dar problema.

“Já que eu vim até aqui eu posso pegar por mim mesmo.” disse Vegeta pegando a chaleira e uma caneca. A cozinha estava em silêncio absoluto enquanto ele fez seu chá, e ele não pareceu se abalar por isso. Assim que terminou, saiu pelo corredor de volta para o quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

“Chichi, eu não acho que seja uma boa você ficar por aqui…” disse Goku olhando para a ex-esposa.

“Como você pode fazer isso comigo Goku? Eu cuidei de você por anos, fui uma esposa dedicada, e agora você não pode me deixar ficar aqui por alguns dias? Nunca achei que você fosse ingrato!” disse Chichi se sentando à mesa para tomar seu chá.

“Não estou sendo ingrato! Porque você não fica com Gohan? Ele e Videl tem bastante espaço”

“Mas Goku, eles tem a Pan para cuidar agora, e eu não quero atrapalhar a rotina deles. Imaginei que como você mora sozinho não seria um problema. E além do mais, será apenas dois ou três dias. Assim que meu pai arrumar um lugar para morarmos, eu vou embora.” Chichi sorriu de forma doce para ele. “Prometo para você que não serei um incômodo, e posso fazer as refeições para vocês.”

“Tudo bem Chichi, mas só por dois dias, depois disso você vai embora.” Chichi pulou em Goku abraçando-o. Ele se soltou dela e manteve distância “Por favor, não faça isso de novo”

“Foi só um abraço Goku, nós somos amigos ainda, não somos?”

“Sim, mas…” 

“Não se preocupe, não quero fazer o seu namorado ciumento. É um abraço de amigos apenas. Eu gostaria inclusive de te pedir desculpas pelo que disse naquele dia, quando Vegeta foi sequestrado. Eu estava nervosa e acabei falando o que não deveria.”

“Está tudo bem. Eu vou conversar com Vegeta, e você pode arrumar suas coisas no antigo quarto de Gohan. Onde está Goten? Ele não vem com você?”

“Ele está ajudando meu pai com as coisas dele, mais tarde ele chega. Já falei para ele que íamos ficar aqui por um tempo”

“Você só poderá ficar dois dias Chichi. Goten pode ficar o tempo que quiser” Goku estava sério. Ele foi até seu quarto, encontrando Vegeta sentado na cama, encostado na cabeceira com as pernas cruzadas, tomando seu chá. 

“O que ela queria?” Vegeta como sempre, direto ao assunto. Ele olhava para Goku, segurando sua caneca no colo, seu rabo estava em pé balançando. Goku explicou a situação para ele. “Então vou ficar na Corporação até lá. Não vejo porque ficar aqui.”

“Não, fica aqui comigo, se você for para lá, não vou poder acompanhá-lo e não quero deixar Chichi sozinha na casa.”

“Eu não acho que isso vai dar certo…” disse Vegeta colocando a caneca vazia na mesinha ao lado.

“Por favor…”

“Porque você sempre me convence de fazer o que eu não quero?” 

“Porque você me ama, só não quer admitir ainda!” Goku se aconchegou na cama, puxando-o para o seu colo e acariciando seu rabo. Ele adorava fazer isso para acalmar Vegeta, e sempre dava certo.

“Tonto”

“Uau, você está diminuindo os níveis de ofensa, acho que me ama mesmo”

“Pare de ser idiota Kakarotto”

Goku aproveitou o bom humor e beijou Vegeta, segurando-o pelo pescoço delicadamente caso ele quisesse se afastar. Não tinham se beijado muito ou feito qualquer coisa sexual desde que Vegeta voltou, não queria pressioná-lo. Sua língua acariciou os lábios do menor pedindo permissão para entrar, que foi prontamente liberado, podendo assim explorar a boca do outro. Aproveitou a mão livre para puxá-lo mais para perto. Ouviu Vegeta gemer baixinho. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e continuou a beijá-lo com fome. Vegeta estava retornando o beijo com a mesma empolgação, e seu braços estavam explorando o corpo de Goku. Sentiu uma mão agarrar sua camiseta e tirá-la. O príncipe estava excitado e por mais que ainda não se sentisse à vontade para transar, ele não conseguia resistir. Goku o empurrou na cama ficando acima dele entre suas pernas, o rabo peludo contornou sua coxa direita.

“GOKU!”

O beijo foi quebrado e Vegeta rosnou contra o seu peito nu. Goku bufou de frustração. Chichi abriu a porta do quarto sem ao menos bater.

“Goku! O café da manhã está pronto! Não consegui fazer muitas coisas com o que tinha, você deveria ir até a mercearia comprar o que está faltando... Desculpa, eu interrompi alguma coisa?”

“Chichi, sai daqui!” rosnou Goku “Bata na porta antes de entrar”

“Desculpe, não achei que vocês estavam fazendo alguma coisa. O café da manhã vai esfriar” Chichi saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

“Argh eu odeio essa mulher” resmungou Vegeta saindo debaixo de Goku com o rabo agitado.

“Sinto muito… Serão apenas dois dias, eu prometo, não posso simplesmente deixá-la na rua” Goku se levantou da cama colocando sua camiseta de volta “você acha que consegue comer alguma coisa? Seu estômago está melhor?” 

“Não estou muito a fim da comida dessa mulher”

“A comida é boa, pode ficar tranquilo” 

Os dois arrumaram suas roupas e foram para a cozinha, onde tinha uma mesa cheia de coisas. O cheiro estava delicioso, e Goku sentiu falta de Chichi ser sua esposa por alguns segundos. Ela realmente sabia cozinhar. Sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer. Goku do seu jeito típico, devorando o máximo de comida possível, mas Vegeta estava mais contido, comendo pouca coisa e devagar. Chichi percebeu esse comportamento e se sentiu ofendida.

“Eu não envenenei a comida Vegeta, você pode comer sem essa cara de nojo”

“Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não estou exatamente com fome”

“Ah tá bom, um saiyajin sem fome, isso é uma mentira”

“Chichi deixe ele em paz. Ele tem seus motivos para não sentir fome” disse Goku de boca cheia. Ela ainda olhava com raiva para Vegeta, enquanto que seu companheiro parecia estar cada vez mais enjoado. De repente ele viu Vegeta levantar correndo para o banheiro, Goku correu atrás dele com Chichi em seu encalço.

“Ei, você está bem? Normalmente você não fica doente mais de uma vez por dia.” disse Goku abraçando seu companheiro que agora apoiava as costas em seu peito. 

“O cheiro de alguma coisa me deixou enjoado…” Vegeta se levantou e enxaguou a boca pela segunda vez hoje. Ele passou pela mulher no corredor e foi para o quarto sem falar nada. Goku entrou logo atrás fechando a porta na cara de Chichi.

“Quer que eu traga mais chá para você?”

“Não, só vou dormir um pouco…” Vegeta já estava acomodado na cama esperando o enjoo passar.

“Tudo bem, eu vou terminar de comer e depois vou na mercearia comprar algumas coisas. Tem algo que você queria além de doces e chocolate?”

“Sorvete de pistache”

Goku riu. Beijou a testa de Vegeta prometendo que já voltava. Voltou para cozinha para encontrar Chichi lavando parte da louça e terminou de comer em silêncio. Pouco antes de sair perguntou se ela queria alguma coisa, e saiu em sua missão de comprar doces para Vegeta.

Chichi terminou de lavar a louça do café, e resolveu limpar um pouco a casa. Não estava tão suja como ela imaginava que seria, mas ainda tinha poeira e bagunça. Ela estava surpresa em ver Vegeta aqui com Goku, seus planos iniciais eram ficar alguns dias com o ex-marido e tentar uma reaproximação. Era sua obrigação curá-lo dessa loucura que o outro saiyajin tinha colocado na cabeça dele. Goku não era gay e nunca foi. 

Mas agora ela estava intrigada com o que viu no banheiro. Vegeta parecia doente, provavelmente alguma coisa que pegou enquanto esteve sequestrado. Entretanto, ele era um saiyajin, logo, ele não ficava doente. Estranho. Iria dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Abriu a porta devagar, encontrando o homem dormindo na cama que costumava ser dela. Ele estava de costas para a porta, então ela podia ver perfeitamente sua cauda caída no colchão. Isso era um ponto fraco que ela poderia explorar depois. 

Se aproximou do homem devagar e observou seu rosto tranquilo, ele parecia mais corado agora do que antes no banheiro. Seu rosto estava até mais bonito, ele parecia ter um brilho diferente nele. Podia entender porque Bulma se casou com o príncipe dos saiyajins. Ouviu barulho de alguém entrando na casa e saiu apressada do quarto para encontrar Goku na cozinha guardando algumas coisas. Viu vários doces e chocolates na mesa, junto com alguns potes de sorvete de vários sabores.

"Goku! Que gentileza a sua me trazer doces"

"Não são para você Chichi, e vou agradecer se você não comer deles." Goku pegou os sorvetes para guardar no congelador

"Você não come doces"

"Sim, mas Vegeta come e esses são para ele." 

"Vejo que sua vida gira em torno do seu príncipe agora. Se você tivesse sido atencioso comigo, metade do que é com ele, ainda estaríamos casados." disse Chichi ressentida. Goku não respondeu se sentindo um pouco culpado. Ela estava certa, mas ele também não a tinha amado como ela queria e merecia. Era diferente agora. Ele era diferente.

“Chichi, eu sinto muito que eu não pude ser o que você precisava, mas seguimos em frente e você já tem outra pessoa também. Você deve focar nele agora.”

“Não deu certo Goku, ele me disse que eu ainda não tinha te superado, e que meu mundo ainda gira em torno de você” ela se aproximou dele “E ele tem razão, eu acho que ainda não te superei Goku, eu ainda te amo. E se você me der uma chance, podemos voltar a ficar juntos.”

Goku a olhava surpreso. Por essa ele não esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


	12. Capítulo 11

Vegeta tinha acordado de seu cochilo e agora estava encostado na parede do corredor da casa ouvindo a conversa entre Goku e sua ex-esposa. Quando ele a viu hoje de manhã tinha certeza que ela estava planejando alguma coisa. Não era surpresa para ele, que ela tentaria algo com seu companheiro. 

“Sinto muito, mas nós não vamos voltar a ser um casal, eu já estou com Vegeta, e não vou me separar dele.”

“Nós podemos fazer como Bulma, ela ainda é casada com Vegeta não é? Eu seria sua esposa, e ele pode ser seu amante.”

_Amante? Ela acha que eu sou só um amante? Mulher insuportável!_ Pensou Vegeta rangendo os dentes.

“Não, eu não vou colocar você nisso. É um acordo apenas entre eu e Bulma. Nós já nos separamos e eu não sinto nada por você além de amizade.” Vegeta sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Goku.

“Tudo bem Goku, eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei no quarto” ela passou por ele no corredor olhando-o com raiva mal contida, ele sorriu com ar de superioridade para ela. Vegeta entrou na cozinha sorrindo.

“Você estava escutando, não é?” perguntou Goku encarando o outro saiyajin “Você não sabe nem disfarçar”

“Disfarçar para que? Ela quem quis isso, não fiz nada demais.” Vegeta vasculhou as sacolas na mesa tentando achar alguma coisa que lhe agradasse. O mal estar estomacal tinha passado, e agora estava com vontade de chocolate de novo. Achou uma barra de chocolate ao leite e mordeu um pedaço. “Quer?” ofereceu para Goku que o olhava divertido.

“Não, pode comer. Vamos treinar depois, ou quer fazer outra coisa?”

“Não estou muito a fim de treinar hoje, só assistir televisão já está bom.”

“Tudo bem então, será tv hoje!”

\- 

Os dois dias de prazo para Chichi passaram rapidamente, mas ela pediu para ficar mais alegando não ter onde morar ainda. Goten acabou pedindo ao pai se ela poderia ficar, e ele não teve coragem de negar ao filho, apesar das inúmeras reclamações de Vegeta e mau humor durante esses dias. Eles não conseguiam ficar no mesmo local sem discutir por alguma coisa. Goku estava aliviado que não tinham partido para a agressão física ainda, principalmente pelo temperamento explosivo dos dois.

Devido a tudo isso, Vegeta preferiu voltar para sua própria casa argumentando que era a vez de ficar com a esposa. Goku não gostou muito, mas era o acordo no fim das contas. Teve que ficar na casa para não deixar Chichi muito confortável e dar a oportunidade para Bulma aproveitar o marido. Ela não tinha vindo um dia sequer vê-los, e achava justo fazer o mesmo por ela.

Vegeta estava de saco cheio da mulher urubuzando em volta deles dia após dia na casa de Goku, se pudesse tinha jogado ela pra fora da casa. Quando chegou em casa, Bulma perguntou de Goku e ele explicou a situação.

“Você não está com ciúmes de Chichi? Ela está lá agora com o seu companheiro, sozinha” cutucou Bulma.

“Não mulher” Vegeta realmente não queria sentir ciúmes dela, ainda mais porque sabia que Goku já tinha dado o fora nela. E principalmente, porque ele não estava na posição de exigir nada, ele mesmo estava mantendo dois companheiros ao mesmo tempo.

-

Era uma tarde ensolarada, Vegeta e Bulma estavam aproveitando o final da tarde na grande varanda da casa, Trunks e Bra estavam correndo de um lado para o outro brincando de pega-pega. Bulma teve que comprar uma tiara de orelhinhas e um rabo falso para a filha depois da menina ter visto o rabo do pai. Ela tinha ficado surpresa, e fez uma grande birra por não ter um também. Trunks também reclamou que ele queria um rabo igual, mas não aceitaria um falso como o da irmã, ele era um saiyajin, então teria que ter um também. Levou algumas horas para Bulma explicar porque eles não tinham, afinal, eles não queriam arriscar seus filhos virando macacos gigantes e destruindo tudo. Provavelmente quando o bebê de Vegeta nascer, eles teriam problemas com esse assunto novamente, pois sendo filho de dois saiyajins, ele nasceria com um rabo e as crianças com certeza iriam querer ter um novamente.

Vegeta estava apenas curtindo o momento de paz, comendo alguns doces que Bulma comprou pra ele na cidade, definitivamente estava ficando obcecado com coisas doces. Até agora não tinha tido nenhum desejo por comidas salgadas, e ele podia ver isso refletir em sua barriga que estava criando um pequeno volume. Era normal com seis semanas de gravidez ele começar a ter barriga, mas ele estava desconfortável com essa mudança em seu corpo. Sua calça do uniforme azul ainda servia perfeitamente, mas as outras calças do seu armário já não cabiam direito e ficavam apertadas. Em contrapartida a parte de cima do uniforme e a armadura já incomodavam um pouco. Por isso, hoje optou por usar uma camiseta simples creme que ficava perfeita em seu corpo, sendo um pouco mais larguinha e solta, junto com a calça azul do uniforme, e por fim, suas botas brancas de sempre. Bulma estava ao seu lado com as pernas no seu colo olhando as crianças brincar.

“Goku não apareceu hoje?” perguntou Bulma pegando um doce pra ela.

“Ele veio de manhã dizendo que teria que ajudar o anão com algumas coisas, que eu não prestei atenção” 

“Ah é, o Kuririn pediu pra ajudá-lo a treinar. A 18 tem sido mais rigorosa com ele depois do torneio.” 

“Faz sentido, ele foi o primeiro a cair” Bra pulou no colo do pai sentando em cima das pernas da mãe. Trunks parou do lado deles. A menina tirou a tiara e colocou nos cabelos do pai.

“Pronto, agora você é um gatinho” disse a menina rindo.

Bulma e Trunks gargalhavam enquanto o saiyajin ficava vermelho e tirava a tiara. Bra começou a chorar e ele se viu obrigado a colocar de novo.

“Você ficou uma gracinha Vegeta!” riu a esposa provocando.

“Não estou achando graça nenhuma mulher!” rosnou comendo o seu doce como se não estivessem rindo dele, mas seu rosto continuava vermelho.

Logo neste momento, para a vergonha do saiyajin, Goten e Goku aparecerem na varanda comprimentando a todos. Trunks e Goten entraram pra dentro de casa correndo, para ver alguma coisa no quarto de Trunks. Bra ficou no colo de Vegeta brincando com o rabo dele. Goku sorriu com a visão, deixando Vegeta ainda mais envergonhado.

“Não sabia que você tinha orelhas agora Geta!” disse Goku rindo.

“Agora o papai é um gatinho! Ele tem orelhas para combinar com o rabinho” disse Bra empolgada pulando no colo do pai. Bulma já tinha tirado as pernas com medo da menina cair. Vegeta a segurou parada no ar tentando impedi-la de chutar sua barriga, entregando-a para a mãe.

“O que nós já falamos sobre ficar pulando em cima da gente?” disse Bulma entre séria e divertida.

“Desculpe mamãe”

Goku sentou ao lado do companheiro aproveitando para beijá-lo na bochecha, enquanto a menina estava distraída com a mãe. “Você ficou muito fofo com essas orelhas”

“Sai fora Kakarotto”

“É sério, e você está muito sexy com essa calça. Fazia tempo que eu não te via com outra coisa sem ser moletom”

“Era a única que servia sem ser de moletom, que aliás, ficou a maioria na sua casa. Se a sua esposa não queimou tudo”

“Ex-esposa”

“Ela ainda está lá Goku?” perguntou Bulma impedindo Vegeta de começar uma discussão.

“Sim, o pai dela parece não ter encontrado um lugar ainda. E Goten não me deixa tirá-la de casa.”

“Que estranho, não imagino que seja tão difícil assim encontrar um lugar para morar. Qualquer coisa diga a ela para vir ficar aqui, acho que Goten se sentirá emocionado em ficar do lado de Trunks por um tempo.” disse Bulma.

“Não inventa mulher, eu não quero aquela louca aqui” Vegeta não queria ficar perto daquela mulher, muito menos na sua própria casa.

“Aí você poderia ficar comigo Geta” disse Goku empolgado “Ah, já ia esquecendo, trouxe isso para você” 

Vegeta pegou a sacola que lhe foi entregue, dentro tinha uma caixa de chocolates recheados com creme de pistache. 

“Como você gosta de sorvete de pistache, imaginei que fosse gostar do chocolate também”

“Obrigado…” ele se sentia emocionado com a atenção de Goku. E poderia culpar a gravidez por se sentir tão emocional com um simples chocolate.

“Não há de quê” disse Goku sorrindo para ele.

“Você está deixando ele mimado Goku” disse Bulma.

“Não mais do que você, que o mima há anos! Bom, eu tenho que ir. Prometi que jantaria com o Kuririn e a 18 hoje, só passei para trazer Goten e os chocolates. Vejo vocês amanhã” E desapareceu.

Vegeta se sentiu um pouco chateado com a partida de Goku, mas não falou nada. O restante da noite passou tranquilamente na casa dos Briefs, e depois de colocar as crianças para dormir, Bulma foi para o quarto deles, onde o marido já estava sentado na cama comendo dos chocolates que Goku tinha trazido.

“Você deveria maneirar no doce, daqui a pouco vai ter diabetes”

“Eu sou um saiyajin, não vou ter uma doença terráquea”

“De qualquer forma, acho melhor você se controlar” Bulma subiu na cama e tirou os bombons do marido, colocando na mesa de cabeceira do seu lado da cama. “O que você acha de aproveitarmos que as crianças estão dormindo, e que você ainda não está tão grávido para fazermos algo hoje a noite?”

“O que você está insinuando?” disse Vegeta interessado.

“Você sabe o que estou insinuando…” ela sentou em uma das pernas dele e o beijou intensamente. Ela vestia apenas uma camisola preta de seda. Vegeta se sentiu animado pelo beijo. Virou suas posições colocando-a deitada na cama com ele em cima. Chupou o pescoço dela deixando uma marca enquanto apertava os seios por cima do tecido fino. Sua outra mão puxou a camisola para cima esperando encontrar uma calcinha, mas não tinha nenhuma.

“Sem calcinha?” 

“aham, só para você” 

Vegeta desceu beijando o corpo dela, até chegar no clitóris, onde passou a língua. Bulma gemeu abrindo mais as pernas. Ele sabia o quanto ela gostava de receber um oral. Sugou a ponta do clitóris e fez vários movimentos com a língua, ela estava gemendo alto e apertando seus cabelos mantendo sua cabeça no lugar. Ele poderia facilmente sair, mas ele deixava ela ter o controle dele de vez em quando. Ficou ali chupando e lambendo até ela gozar e soltar seus cabelos. Depois ele desceu e a penetrou com a língua, causando uma nova onda de gemidos. Apertou sua bunda com as mãos. Seu pau estava duro e com tesão pela primeira vez em semanas. Provavelmente não iria durar muito. Bulma puxou a cabeça dele para longe de sua buceta molhada.

“Tem uma coisa que eu quero tentar. Tire sua roupa.” disse Bulma se levantando da cama e indo para o closet. Ela voltou com uma pequena caixa e lubrificante nas mãos. Ele já tinha tirado as roupas e jogado no chão do quarto. Não entendeu muito bem o que ela queria fazer. “Se for demais você me fala e eu paro ok?”

“O que você está planejando?”

“Você confia em mim?” Vegeta assentiu “Então fique de quatro”

Vegeta a olhou torto, mas fez o que ela pediu. Sentiu ela se ajoelhar atrás dele na cama, e ela derramar lubrificante na sua entrada.

“Mulher o que você está fazendo?”

“Você vai gostar, eu prometo.” Bulma pegou um vibrador anal de dentro da caixa e colocou lubrificante também. Pressionou a entrada do marido com a ponta do vibrador, e foi colocando devagar. Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada dele conforme ia entrando. Chegou até o limite e testou se sairia fácil. Estava bem preso. Deu um tapa na bunda dele. “Pronto! É bom?”

“Mais ou menos, um pouco desconfortável” disse Vegeta ficando de frente para Bulma, ambos ajoelhados na cama. Ele a beijou novamente enquanto colocava a mão dela no pênis dele e a incentivando a masturbá-lo. Ela o empurrou para a cama, e começou a chupá-lo. Ela pegou o controle do vibrador e o ligou na menor intensidade, vendo ele se contorcer e agarrar o lençol da cama com força. “Mulher! O que… ahh… você fez?”

“Só liguei o vibrador... eu disse que você ia gostar” disse Bulma com a sua melhor cara de inocente.

Ele a puxou para cima e a virou na cama enquanto a beijava com fervor, apertando sua cintura. Suspirou no meio do beijo quando ela aumentou mais um pouco a velocidade.

“Você vai me fazer gozar antes do tempo mulher”

“Você tem um ótimo controle, eu sei que consegue se segurar” ela riu.

Vegeta rosnou. Ela passou a mão na glande do seu pênis. Pegou as mãos dela e as segurou pelo pulso acima da cabeça dela. Sem colocar força real, apenas uma leve pressão. A olhou nos olhos irritado. Ela sorriu provocando, o controle ainda em sua mão.

“Não me provoque Bulma” Vegeta chupou o bico no seio dela, ouvindo um gemido. Mordiscou a ponta e voltou a chupar com entusiasmo. Ela era sensível nos seios, e se ele seria provocado, poderia muito bem provocá-la de volta. Soltou um dos braços dela, e acariciou seu clitóris fazendo pressão. Os gemidos dela aumentaram enquanto ela segurava o lençol com força. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto gozava. Vegeta colocou dois dedos dentro dela, não a deixando descansar.

“Está ensopada mulher” deu um último chupão no seio antes de se posicionar entre as pernas dela.

Podia sentir as vibrações dentro dele enquanto entrava nela. Ele precisava gozar, o vibrador estava deixando-o louco. Normalmente ele iria mais devagar no começo para não machucá-la, mas ela estava bem lubrificada e ele precisava gozar. Sentiu a velocidade das vibrações aumentar no máximo, e ele parou por um momento gemendo. Ela o olhava sorrindo, e trocou suas posições. Bulma ficou por cima e cavalgou nele, enquanto ele segurava suas coxas com força. Provavelmente ficariam marcadas no dia seguinte. Ela ditava o ritmo agora, e como provocação, ela acelerava e diminuía o impedindo de chegar no ápice.

“Pare de me provocar” ele ergueu o quadril entrando fundo. Ela gemeu. Vegeta segurou sua cintura ajudando ela a se mexer mais rápido.

Bulma estava muito perto do seu segundo orgasmo, então aumentou o seu ritmo do vibrador, fazendo seu marido gemer alto. Ela mesma estava perdida nas sensações, e sentiu seu prazer explodir quando atingiu seu orgasmo, caindo sobre Vegeta que arfava. Demorou um pouco para perceber que ele tinha gozado dentro dela. Desligou o vibrador. Rebolou um pouco no pênis do marido antes de sair e se deitar ao lado dele. Vegeta puxou o vibrador para fora e o deixou jogado na cama. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso essa noite. Seu corpo estava exausto e cansado.

“Acho melhor tomarmos um banho” disse Bulma “Que tal uma banheira bem quentinha?” Vegeta estava praticamente sem voz, ainda se recuperando do orgasmo, então assentiu e a seguiu para o banheiro. Tinha sido uma de suas melhores transas.

Ela abriu a torneira da banheira, enquanto ele pegou alguns sais de banho que ela gostava. Entregou pra ela e esperaram a banheira encher. Ela estava sentada na borda da banheira ainda nua. Ele não cansava de olhar para ela, mesmo que ela tivesse envelhecido e não era a mesma mulher jovem de antes, ela continuava linda. Aproveitou o momento para beijá-la com amor. Ele não era o tipo de cara que proferia seu amor aos quatro ventos, mas ele fazia o possível para deixá-la saber com suas ações quando estavam sozinhos. Se separam e entraram na banheira, com ela deitada com as costas no peito dele ficando em silêncio por um tempo aproveitando a água quente.

“Você acha que Goku podia sentir o que fizemos aqui hoje?” perguntou Bulma passando a mão pelo braço dele. Vegeta que estava quase adormecido, percebeu que não tinha se lembrado do companheiro saiyajin em momento nenhum durante a noite.

“Se ele sentiu, provavelmente vai aprender a fechar o vínculo quando eu estiver com você” 

Bulma riu baixinho. “É estranho às vezes sabe? Eu saber que você está ficando com outra pessoa além de mim”

“Você disse que isso não te incomodava” disse Vegeta alarmado se ajeitando na banheira.

“E não incomoda, mas às vezes eu acho um pouco demais. Eu me acostumei a ter você só pra mim” Bulma sabia que estava sendo egoísta agora, mas ela sentia que talvez esse arranjo não fosse dar certo, principalmente depois que o bebê nascer. Se for de Goku mesmo, eles iriam morar juntos na casa dele, e Vegeta viria só de vez em quando para casa.

“Se você quiser eu fico só com você, e a gente termina esse acordo estúpido” Vegeta sempre iria priorizar Bulma, independente do que acontecesse.

“Não! Não quero que termine, eu só estava sendo carente Vegeta, não precisa ser drástico. Além do mais, eu só tive a ideia do vibrador hoje, porque eu sei o que você e Goku fazem” Bulma sorriu maliciosamente, mudando ligeiramente de assunto. Viu as bochechas do marido ficarem rosa. “Eu adoro o jeito como você sempre cora quando eu falo dessas coisas, ou quando eu te beijo na frente das pessoas. Mesmo sendo um grande guerreiro, você é muito fofo quando se trata de relacionamentos.”

Ele não falou nada e a abraçou por trás colocando o queixo no ombro dela. Por ele, esse momento poderia durar para sempre.

-

No dia seguinte a tranquilidade deles foi interrompida com a ligação de Whis, que gentilmente pediu a Bulma para reunir todos os guerreiros disponíveis na casa dela, que em algumas horas eles estariam na Terra. Vegeta deu de ombros não entendendo nada, e ficou com ela na varanda enquanto Bulma ligava para todo mundo. Não demorou muito tempo para todos chegassem, menos Goku, que Bulma não conseguiu encontrar em casa. Chichi tinha atendido e disse que não o via desde cedo.

Vegeta desbloqueou o vínculo e chamou pelo seu companheiro, esperando que Goku não estivesse bloqueando ele.

_“Kakarotto, está me ouvindo?”_

_“Sim, você está usando o vínculo para falar comigo?”_ perguntou Goku empolgado. Vegeta tinha finalmente deixado as barreiras caírem.

_“Não se empolgue, só estou te chamando porque Whis pediu para todos nos reunirmos aqui em casa, e Bulma te ligou mas sua mulher disse que você não estava”_

_“Ela não é minha mulher Vegeta! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?”_ Goku já estava cansado dessa piadinha dele. Ele sabia que Vegeta estava com ciúmes, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se livrar de Chichi.

_“Eu não estou com ciúmes!”_ respondeu Vegeta nervoso, ele tinha ouvido os pensamentos de Goku _“Não ligo se ela está morando na sua casa. Pouco me importa!”_

_“Admita! Eu posso sentir o ciúmes escorrer da sua voz!”_ Goku riu _“Aliás, seria bom um aviso quando você decidir transar com a Bulma, eu vou agradecer!”_

_“Fica de castigo pela sua insolência!”_ Vegeta fechou o vínculo sem esperar por respostas. Não demorou muito para Goku aparecer ao seu lado beijando-o na bochecha na frente de todo mundo. O menor ficou vermelho e deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

“Ai, não precisava disso Vegeta!” Todos os presentes estavam olhando para os dois. Vegeta não sabia onde se enfiar para se esconder. Estava totalmente constrangido. Goku o abraçou pela cintura, suas mãos cruzadas na sua barriga, colocando o queixo apoiado no seu ombro. “E aí pessoal?!”

“Desgruda Kakarotto”

Goku apenas riu e o soltou um pouco do abraço. “Isso fica por não ter me avisado ontem à noite, e por ter fechado o vínculo enquanto eu falava com você” disse baixinho no ouvido dele para que ninguém escutasse. Deixou Vegeta e foi se juntar com os outros enquanto esperava por Whis chegar. Vegeta ficou sentado em uma cadeira emburrado.

Whis chegou com o Lord Bills e Freeza a reboque. “Temos um novo torneio!”


	13. Capítulo 13

Vegeta se sentiu imediatamente desconfortável com Freeza à sua frente, que o olhava com escárnio. Depois o desconforto se agravou com o anúncio de um novo torneio, que mesmo que ele quisesse participar, ele não poderia. Goku já estava empolgado com a notícia, esquecendo completamente do seu problema.

“Um novo torneio? Mal posso esperar para enfrentar Jiren de novo!” 

“Dessa vez será entre os quatro universos finalistas do último torneio. Zen'oh-sama estava entediado e resolveu fazer um torneio para se divertir. Ele faz questão que o Sr. Goku participe do torneio.”

“Como se ele fosse perder o torneio” comentou Kuririn.

“O lado bom, é que dessa vez, nenhum universo está em risco de deixar de existir. As regras são as mesmas de um torneio convencional, e o número de participantes também, que serão pré selecionados sobrando apenas doze finalistas. Então imagino que todos vocês terão que participar novamente. Por isso trouxemos Freeza conosco. O torneio irá acontecer daqui uma semana, então espero ver todos vocês aqui.” falou Whis.

“O que a gente ganha participando desse torneio?” perguntou 18.

“Zen’oh-sama nos disse que seria uma surpresa, mas com certeza será algo que agrade ao vencedor” respondeu Whis.

“O importante é que vocês participem e ganhem de novo!” disse Bills. “Se alguém se recusar, eu irei destruir esse planeta”

“Eu não irei participar, então se for destruir o planeta pode começar” disse Vegeta.

“Ei Vegeta! Não fale besteiras” disse Kuririn “Eu não quero morrer de novo!”

“É verdade, ele não vai poder participar… Teremos que encontrar outra pessoa para lutar no lugar dele” disse Goku. “Mas quem?”

Bills se aproximou de Vegeta com raiva. “Como você se atreve a não participar?”

“Bills, Whis, podemos conversar em particular?” Bulma veio ao seu resgate, levando-o junto. Todos os outros olharam com curiosidade enquanto os quatro entravam na casa. Bulma fechou a porta de vidro da varanda, tentando isolar o som. “Vegeta não pode participar porque ele está grávido”

“Mulher!”

“Como é que é?!”

Vegeta e Bills disseram ao mesmo tempo. Bills começou a rodear o saiyajin analisando-o. “Bem que eu senti seu ki diferente, mas imaginei que fosse por causa do seu rabo que cresceu de novo. A criança é de Goku?”

“Sim” respondeu Vegeta. Ele não entraria em detalhes com o Deus da destruição sobre os problemas de paternidade de seu filho.

“Oh! Mas que bela surpresinha! Dá pra perceber mesmo que é de Goku. A energia da criança é muito semelhante à dele” disse Whis.

“Você está me dizendo que a criança é mesmo de Goku?” perguntou Bulma.

“Sim, tinha alguma dúvida?” Bills e Whis se entreolharam.

“Não, só não imaginei que daria para descobrir assim!” desconversou Bulma.

Bills ainda parecia irritado. “Não entendo o porquê do segredo”

“Não contamos a ninguém ainda sobre a gravidez, e eu pretendo manter assim. Não quero que ouvidos errados descubram” disse Vegeta olhando para fora. Freeza continuava a observá-los com olhos de águia. Os outros conversavam entre si, menos Piccolo que também olhava para eles com surpresa mal disfarçada. Com certeza ele estava escutando a conversa.

“Bom, se é assim teremos que encontrar outra pessoa. Não temos o que fazer. Deixo essa missão para você Vegeta. Afinal, você é quem não vai participar.” disse Bills saindo de volta para a varanda. Os outros três logo atrás. “Já demos o recado, e em uma semana voltaremos para buscar todos. Desta vez será um evento aberto com platéia, então tragam quem vocês quiserem para ver as lutas.”

Todos assentiram, com exceção de Freeza que ainda olhava fixamente para Vegeta. Goku se aproximou do companheiro e perguntou baixinho se estava tudo bem. Teve um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Freeza estreitou os olhos.

“Imagino que o Sr. Freeza voltará conosco?” perguntou Whis chamando sua atenção.

“Sim, não tenho o que fazer neste planeta.” respondeu Freeza vendo Goku sorrir para Vegeta e passar o braço no ombro do menor, e percebeu o rabo preso na cintura por cima da camiseta solta. 

“Bulma, querida, eu já ia esquecendo! Você ainda tem daquele Lamen maravilhoso que nos deu da última vez? Nosso estoque acabou!” perguntou Whis.

“Acho que tenho sim! Vou dar uma olhada!” Bulma saiu, indo buscar os que tinha na cozinha.

Piccolo foi o único que percebeu o silêncio anormal de Freeza, além de sua obsessão em observar o príncipe dos saiyajins. Goku parecia concentrado demais no novo namorado para reparar qualquer coisa, e suas atitudes não estavam passando completamente despercebidas. Para Piccolo foi uma surpresa descobrir que Vegeta estava grávido, principalmente de Goku. Não achava estranho ele ser capaz de produzir uma criança dentro do corpo, afinal, sua própria espécie se reproduzia a partir de ovos, mas sim por causa de tudo que tinha acontecido com ele. Viu pelo canto do olho Goku abraçar a cintura de Vegeta, passando a mão na barriga.

_“Goku, é melhor você se controlar”_ disse Piccolo por telepatia _“Freeza não tira os olhos de vocês, principalmente de Vegeta.”_

Goku levantou os olhos do companheiro e focou em Freeza, que sustentou seu olhar sorrindo. Vegeta percebeu a mudança de comportamento em Goku e olhou para Freeza também. Franziu a testa. Sabia que ele estava olhando para eles, mas o olhar que recebeu de volta o fez estremecer. Goku rosnou de maneira protetora aumentando seu ki. Os outros que estavam presentes, finalmente perceberam a interação, e ficaram em absoluto silêncio, preparados para intervir se fosse necessário.

“Oh oh, vejo que os dois saiyajins restantes resolveram se unir. Interessante...” disse Freeza com os braços cruzados e andando em direção aos dois lentamente. Seu sorriso não diminuiu em momento nenhum. “Confesso que não me surpreende, Vegeta sempre foi um menino covarde e carente de atenção.”

“O que você disse?!” Vegeta se colocou em posição de luta aumentando seu ki. Não ia ficar ouvindo desaforos.

“Freeza, comporte-se ou te devolvo para o inferno” disse Bills.

“Sim, Bills-sama” Freeza se curvou de maneira exagerada para o Deus da Destruição, visivelmente debochando, o que Bills resolveu ignorar por hora, já tinham um guerreiro a menos para o torneio. Bulma que já tinha saído da casa carregando algumas sacolas com lamen, entregou-as para Whis, tinha presenciado o diálogo dos dois preocupada. Whis, Bills e Freeza foram embora em seguida, se despedindo e avisando que voltarão daqui sete dias.

“Por um momento achei que vocês fossem se matar” disse Kuririn suspirando aliviado.

“O que você estava pensando Goku?!” disse Bulma batendo no braço do saiyajin “Chamando a atenção de Freeza para Vegeta! E se ele percebeu qualquer coisa? Colocando a vida dele em risco e a do...”

“Bulma, cala a boca!” disse Vegeta colocando a mão na boca dela, impedindo-a de continuar falando.

Piccolo escondeu a mão atrás do rosto suspirando exasperado. Bulma bateu na mão do marido olhando brava para ele.

“E você? O que achou que ia fazer? Enfrentar Freeza?”

“Bulma… não seja tão dura com a gente. Não fizemos nada de errado”

“Pelo contrário Goku” disse Piccolo “Freeza é um inimigo forte, que só não ataca a Terra porque ele não consegue derrotar vocês dois juntos. Se ele sabe que Vegeta não pode lutar e o motivo pelo qual ele não pode, Freeza não pensará duas vezes em tentar atacar. Já foi um erro Vegeta ter dito que não participaria do torneio na frente dele.”

“Mas eu estou aqui, não vai acontecer nada” disse Goku sorrindo confiante.

“Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?” perguntou Kuririn sem entender nada. Ele olhava de Goku para Piccolo e de volta para Goku esperando uma resposta.

“Vegeta está grávido” anunciou Goku simplesmente como se falasse do tempo.

“Cala a boca Kakarotto!” Vegeta deu um tapa forte na parte de trás da cabeça de Goku.

“Ai ai ai ai. Porque me bateu?”

“Não era pra contar pra ninguém imbecil”

“Você não me pediu segredo.” Goku podia sentir pelo vínculo que Vegeta estava chateado. 

“Idiota” disse Vegeta indo para dentro da casa.

“Ei Vegeta! Não foi por mal…” Goku se mexeu para seguir o companheiro, mas este o olhou com raiva.

“Não me siga” disse Vegeta fechando a porta de vidro e sumindo. Goku ainda fez menção de ir, mas Bulma colocou a mão no seu braço e fez que não com a cabeça. 

“O que eu fiz de errado agora?” perguntou Goku chateado.

“Ai pai, até parece que você não conhece com quem está se relacionando.” disse Gohan sorrindo levemente para o pai.

“Estou na dúvida se devemos ou não dar os parabéns” falou Kuririn.

“É verdade isso Goku? Que Vegeta está grávido?” perguntou Yamcha, que apesar de não ter participado do torneio anterior, resolveu se reunir com os amigos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Bulma o tinha chamado também, por isso ele estava entre eles.

“Sim... “ Goku ainda estava fazendo bico, olhando para a porta de vidro. 

“Dê um tempo a ele Goku, logo ele vai se acalmar e vocês conversam” disse Bulma tentando acalmá-lo. “Vamos nos concentrar agora em escolher quem vai ficar no lugar de Vegeta.”

Inicialmente pensaram em colocar Yamcha no lugar de Vegeta, mas ele recusou dizendo que seu poder não chegaria no mesmo nível, mesmo que treinasse por anos. A única alternativa que sobrou foi chamar Boo, que não estava presente, então Goku se voluntariou junto com Kuririn, a ir até a casa do Mr Satan para perguntar se ele conseguiria participar. O restante do grupo dispersou indo treinar, combinando de se encontrarem lá no dia seguinte, sobrando apenas Yamcha na casa de Bulma.

“Bulma, podemos conversar?” perguntou Yamcha puxando a cadeira para ela sentar, e sentando na frente dela. 

_“Sempre o galanteador”_ pensou Bulma, assentindo para ele.

“Por que você está se submetendo a isso?” questionou indignado segurando uma das mãos dela.

“Como assim?”

“Vegeta está te traindo e você está aceitando numa boa. Ele está grávido, pelo amor de Deus. Você não merece isso Bulma. Ele te ameaça ou algo assim?”

“Claro que não! Que ideia ridícula Yamcha!” respondeu abismada.

“Então porque? Porque você está aceitando tudo isso?”

“Porque eu o amo, e pra mim não está sendo nenhum problema. Goku e Vegeta também se amam, e eu não vejo empecilho nenhum em sermos uma grande família feliz.”

“Bulma, isso está errado”

“Não tem nada de errado inseto. E se eu fosse você iria embora agora” disse Vegeta encostado na porta da varanda de braços cruzados. Yamcha ergueu os olhos para o saiyajin e se levantou ficando de frente para ele irritado, pegando-o pela gola da camiseta.

“O que você está fazendo é errado Vegeta, e você merece o pior. Você não mudou nada com os anos. E eu torço para que você perca esse bebê. Você não merece nenhum deles” Vegeta o pegou pelo pescoço e o prendeu na parede próxima.

“Você não tem o direito de falar nada fracote. Você só está com ciúmes da Bulma, no fim você nunca superou o término não é mesmo? E nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim, ou eu te mato”

“Vegeta, deixa ele… “ disse Bulma com a mão no braço dele “Ele não sabe o que está falando”

Yamcha aproveitou a distração e se soltou de Vegeta, saindo irritado. Goku apareceu logo depois.

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou o saiyajin mais novo.

“Yamcha falou algumas besteiras e o Vegeta acabou brigando com ele.”

Goku franziu a testa preocupado, vendo Vegeta entrar de volta para a casa batendo a porta. Correu atrás dele no corredor segurando-o pelo braço. “Ei, porque você está tão bravo? O que Yamcha disse?”

“Não é da sua conta, agora me solta” Vegeta puxou o braço sem sucesso. “Não estou com paciência Kakarotto…”

“A minha também está se esgotando com você se comportando desse jeito! Qual é o seu problema?”

“Você é o meu problema! Você fala demais! Não queria que tivesse dito para todos os seus amiguinhos que eu estava grávido, e só por causa disso, aquele fracote foi encher o saco da Bulma! Você não pensa em nada Kakarotto!” gritou Vegeta chorando de raiva. Maldita gravidez que o fazia chorar assim.

“Me desculpe… eles são meus amigos, então não vi problema em falar…”

“Podem até ser seus amigos, mas não são meus… Se ele tivesse realmente começado uma briga, o seu precioso bebê poderia não estar mais entre os vivos”

“Não fale assim, eles são seus amigos também. Yamcha não fez nada, então está tudo bem.” Goku tentou abraçá-lo, mas Vegeta o empurrou “Por favor, não seja assim…”

“Some da minha frente!” 

Goku o empurrou contra a parede segurando seus pulsos e o beijou. Vegeta cedeu ao beijo com facilidade, deixando o outro guiá-lo mesmo estando furioso. Sentia a língua de Goku dentro da sua boca, e seus braços foram soltos, permitindo que ele agarrasse o pescoço do outro e juntasse mais os seus corpos. Mas a falta do ar tão necessário aos seus pulmões, fez com que eles se separassem, respirando rápido.

“Está mais calmo?” perguntou Goku sorrindo brincalhão. Vegeta apenas olhou torto para ele. “Eu peço desculpas por ter falado para todo mundo, eu achei que não tinha problema. Me perdoa?”

“Ainda não… você tem que aprender a sua lição”

“Mas eu não sou criança mais!”

“Age como uma!”

“Tudo bem, não quero brigar com você mais…” disse Goku puxando Vegeta para um abraço chupando seu pescoço “Ontem a noite você me deixou com tesão, está difícil resistir a te tocar”

Vegeta sentia Goku lamber sua orelha em um ponto sensível, já estava ficando duro. “Devemos sair daqui” Goku parou suas carícias e encarou o príncipe com luxúria. “Tem o quarto de hóspedes, podemos usá-lo.” continuou Vegeta.

“Porque não o seu quarto?” perguntou Goku já subindo as escadas puxando o companheiro pela mão.

“Não vou transar com você na mesma cama que transo com Bulma”

Goku não respondeu apertando os dentes. Seguiram para o quarto de hóspedes e Goku fechou a porta pressionando Vegeta nela, não queria perder tempo. Puxou as coxas do companheiro colocando-as em volta de sua cintura, beijando-o novamente. Ele estava com muito tesão acumulado desde a última vez que transaram, e sentir a excitação do seu companheiro pelo vínculo ontem, tinha sido uma tortura. Puxou a calça de Vegeta para baixo até as coxas, e soltou a faixa da sua própria calça, tirando a cueca também. Chupou os dedos da mão direita deixando-os úmidos, colocando o indicador na entrada do companheiro, abrindo espaço.

“Kakarotto, devagar… “ Vegeta fez uma careta, sua cauda se enrolou no antebraço de Goku, que já estava colocando o segundo dedo sem ter deixado ele se acostumar com o primeiro ainda.

“Não consigo… é demais pra mim… Eu preciso de você” Goku desencostou Vegeta da porta e colocou-o delicadamente na cama, subindo em cima dele. Retirou suas roupas apressadamente e colou seus corpos enchendo Vegeta de beijos molhados por todo o seu corpo, explorando aos poucos cada cantinho. O rabo dele se mexeu enrolando na cintura do maior, mantendo-se ali. Beijou seu rosto e sua boca enquanto se posicionava para entrar. “Meu amor… podemos?”

Vegeta assentiu suspirando de antecipação, e Goku começou a entrar devagar, parando quando estava totalmente dentro, dando tempo para o outro se acostumar. Beijou a boca de Vegeta em um beijo desleixado e cheio de língua. Explorou cuidadosamente cada canto da boca do outro, enquanto começava a mover os quadris. Vegeta gemeu dentro do beijo deles, causando arrepios de prazer em Goku.

Se separaram em busca de ar, e Goku ficou de joelhos abrindo mais as pernas de Vegeta, entrando mais fundo, fazendo o outro gemer alto.

"Você é tão lindo Vegeta… e geme tão gostoso, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida ouvindo você gemer" sussurrou Goku estava perdido em prazer.

Vegeta estremeceu de prazer ouvindo essas palavras na voz rouca de Goku. Sua cauda se soltou e foi para a coxa do companheiro. Ele sentiu Goku atingir sua próstata fazendo-o arquear as costas. 

"Kakarotto!"

Goku aproveitou e puxou Vegeta sentando-o no seu colo, conseguindo ir mais fundo do que antes. O menor gemeu e começou a subir e descer no pênis de Goku, mas sua posição não o deixava se mexer tão rápido quanto seu companheiro queria. Então Goku o deitou de lado, erguendo sua perna direita acima do próprio ombro. E voltou a se mexer, ganhando velocidade. Pegou a cauda de Vegeta em suas mãos, apertando-a causando mais prazer em seu parceiro.

"Vegeta… eu te amo tanto…"

Em meio ao prazer Goku não percebeu o que falava, mas para Vegeta, aquilo teve uma carga emocional muito grande. Ele tinha certeza que o companheiro ainda se arrependia do que tinha acontecido, e que só estavam juntos por causa da gravidez. Seus olhos umedeceram de emoção.

Mais algumas estocadas e aquele foi o limite para Vegeta que gozou sobre a cama. Goku curvou contra o corpo de Vegeta, beijando seu pescoço quando sentiu as paredes em torno do seu pênis apertar, mordeu a marca antiga, renovando o vínculo enquanto gozava dentro do companheiro. Goku saiu de dentro dele, ainda sentia tesão reprimido, mesmo tendo acabado de gozar, estava ofegante.

“Te machuquei? Eu exagerei, acabei indo rápido demais…” disse deitando ao lado de Vegeta que estava deitado de lado respirando um pouco agitado ainda. Goku passou a mão pelo pequeno volume na barriga dele, puxando-o para seu peito, ficando de conchinha.

Vegeta balançou a cabeça negativamente. “Está tudo bem, não me machucou. O que deu em você?”

“Acho que foi tesão reprimido... ” 

“Hum” Vegeta resmungou sentindo Goku acariciar sua barriga, o fazendo lembrar do que Whis disse mais cedo, enquanto colocava a mão sobre as de Goku. “Whis me disse que você é o pai do bebê”

“Sério? Ele podia descobrir isso?” disse Goku animado.

“Sim, ele falou que podia sentir pela energia da criança”

“Eu te disse! Eu sabia que o bebê era meu!” Goku o agarrou puxando para se virar, ficando um de frente para o outro e o beijou com amor. “Vamos ser uma família muito feliz!” 

Vegeta sorriu se sentindo amado.

“Ainda estou com tesão... Aguenta mais uma rodada?” perguntou Goku chupando seu pescoço.

“Isso é um desafio?” provocou Vegeta movendo o quadril esfregando seus pênis juntos. Eles com certeza teriam uma longa noite pela frente.


	14. Capítulo 14

Goku passou mais tempo na casa de Bulma no dia seguinte, alternando o treinamento no quintal e em lugares desabitados com os outros guerreiros, evitando ficar em casa com a presença constante de Chichi. Sua vontade de não deixá-la sozinha em casa para evitar que ficasse muito confortável, não tinha funcionado, e ele se via dia após dia, caindo em uma rotina antiga de casados, com Chichi cozinhando seus pratos prediletos, mantendo a casa limpa e suas roupas lavadas. Era quase como voltar no tempo, se não fosse pelo fato de que não eram mais casados, e Goku agora tinha um companheiro nada feliz com a situação.

Era óbvio para Goku que Vegeta estava incomodado, e mesmo que ele não falasse nada diretamente, uma contração de punhos, uma testa franzida ou algum desvio de olhar que o companheiro fazia, delatava sua insatisfação toda vez que o assunto era trazido de volta. Para acrescentar o problema, o fato de Vegeta não poder treinar, nem participar do torneio, o fazia ficar recluso pela casa, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma doença contagiosa. Goku tentou várias vezes trazê-lo para perto, nem que fosse apenas para comentar onde estavam errando, mas falhou todas as vezes. Suspirando tinha desistido.

Os outros participantes, com exceção de Buu e Freeza, iam e vinham treinar com Goku, querendo aumentar seus poderes, ou discutir estratégias. Gohan inclusive, havia dito a ele que seria de grande ajuda se todos pudessem se reunir, e bolar um plano consistente para ganhar o torneio com facilidade, e de preferência sem grandes problemas.

 _“Mesmo não sendo um battle royale como da última vez, precisamos garantir que ao menos metade de nós chegue a entrar no torneio de fato. Para garantir que chegaremos na semifinal e final.”_ havia dito Gohan na sua última conversa.

Ele tinha razão, mas talvez não devessem se preocupar tanto, provavelmente seria uma final entre ele mesmo e Jiren. Era o que a maioria acreditava.

Goku voltou para dentro da casa com Kuririn em seu encalço, procurando sombra e água fresca após um treino puxado. Kuririn parecia cansado e surrado, enquanto o saiyajin parecia recém saído de uma leve brincadeira. A diferença entre eles era gritante, e Goku sabia disso, segurando o máximo que podia de sua força para não machucá-lo demais, como tinha feito quando Kuririn lhe pediu para socá-lo com todo seu poder alguns anos atrás.

Colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, Goku andou até a sala onde encontrou Vegeta lendo um livro. Ele ainda ficava maravilhado com essa nova faceta que tinha descoberto do príncipe dos saiyajins. Era quase como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente escondida do mundo. Uma pessoa que só sua família, e ele mesmo conhecia.

“Vai ficar aí parado me encarando?” resmungou Vegeta erguendo os olhos do livro e o fechando. Goku sorriu.

“Só vim saber se estava mais calmo. Ficar tão nervoso assim não deve fazer bem pra você, nem para o bebê” Goku sentou ao seu lado no sofá passando o braço pelos ombros do menor.

“Se as pessoas não ficassem entrando e saindo da minha casa como se fosse um albergue, eu com certeza não estaria estressado, até mesmo Bulma está reclamando.” disse Vegeta se encostando em Goku com familiaridade.

“É temporário, o pessoal só está empolgado em treinar, e Gohan já estava pensando em mudarmos o lugar amanhã, parece que Bulma reclamou para ele alguma coisa.”

“Pelo menos seu filho tem bom senso”

Goku beijou o topo da cabeça de Vegeta fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

“Ele quer montar uma estratégia com todo mundo amanhã em casa, e eu gostaria que você participasse, será bom ter suas opiniões, afinal você derrotou bastante gente no último torneio, e ter a sua impressão sobre eles será muito bom. O que acha?”

“Não estou interessado” Vegeta recusou rapidamente, sem dar espaço para discussão, mas Goku não percebeu a deixa.

“Ah, vamos Geta, será de grande ajuda para nós! Principalmente sendo de um excelente guerreiro estrategista como você.” Goku estava começando a apelar para o bajulamento na tentativa de convencê-lo.

Vegeta ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Goku o encarava com expectativa. A cauda entre eles que estava relaxada, agora batia para cima e para baixo no sofá. Refletindo a indecisão de seu companheiro. Goku percebeu que havia conseguido o que queria, quando Vegeta suspirou o encarando e deixando os ombros caírem.

“Tudo bem, mas só farei isso e virei embora.”

“Já está ótimo!” Goku se levantou espreguiçando “Eu vou treinar com Kuririn mais um pouco, é ótimo poder treinar com ele novamente, não fazíamos isso desde quando éramos criança.”

“Não entendo porque tanto treinamento todo mundo já sabe o resultado no final, você e Jiren” desdenhou Vegeta voltando a abrir o livro.

“Não seja assim, nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer. Todo torneio é uma surpresa”

\- 

No dia seguinte como combinado, todos os lutadores se reuniram na casa de Goku para discutir estratégias. Exceto pelo próprio Goku e Vegeta que ainda não tinham aparecido.

“Eu pensei que ele morasse aqui” comentou Tenshinhan.

“Ainda mora, mas ele passa mais tempo na casa de Bulma do que aqui” respondeu Chichi reprimindo seu nervoso. Ela não havia sido avisada de que teriam uma reunião ali. “Ainda não entendo porque não fizeram essa reunião na casa dela”

“Isso é por minha culpa mamãe” começou Gohan se desculpando “Bulma reclamou que não conseguia trabalhar com todo aquele barulho de treino, então pediu para que eu mudasse o local, e eu acabei sugerindo aqui. Até pensei em casa, mas Pan ainda é pequena e precisa tirar sonecas durante o dia, e acho que acabaria não dando certo.”

Neste instante, Goku e Vegeta apareceram diante de todos, o maior com sua roupa normal de treino, enquanto o outro usava roupas normais. Goku deu um sorriso despreocupado, com uma mão firme em volta da cintura de Vegeta, que estava de braços cruzados, com cara de quem não queria estar ali.

“Oi pessoal! Desculpem o atraso!”

"Goku! Que bom que voltou para casa!" Chichi parou próxima o suficiente do casal, fazendo Vegeta parecer mais irritado. Goku apertou mais a cintura dele, tentando passar conforto.

"Olá Chichi…" Goku disse sem graça coçando a cabeça.

"Não está fazendo hora extra por aqui não mulher?" provocou Vegeta olhando raivoso para ela. Se ele não podia descontar sua raiva por não lutar, lutando, então ele com certeza iria descontar em Chichi.

"Essa é minha casa muito antes de você sequer pensar em cair na cama do meu Goku!" retrucou Chichi, também disposta a brigar. Um silêncio tenso se formou entre todos os outros presentes. O olho direito de Vegeta tremeu de raiva, querendo socar a mulher até uma morte lenta e dolorosa. A mão de Goku em sua cintura era a única coisa que o mantinha no lugar.

"Chichi!" disse Goku se colocando entre os dois. Ele tem certeza que Vegeta pode se defender sem problemas, tanto verbal quanto fisicamente, mas não queria prolongar isso demais. "Vegeta tem todo o direito de estar aqui, e você realmente prometeu que seriam apenas alguns dias, e já está se tornando um mês."

Vegeta sorriu malicioso para ela. A mulher deu um suspiro indignada.

"E você Vegeta, não tem porquê ficar provocando Chichi, tá? Tenho certeza que vocês conseguem conviver sem se matar por algumas horas."

O sorriso de Vegeta sumiu, e foi a vez de Chichi fazer cara de vitoriosa.

"Não se preocupe Goku! Eu sou uma mulher muito educada, e tenho certeza que posso conviver de forma civilizada com ele." disse Chichi.

Goku ficou feliz e se virou para o companheiro ainda irritado. Juntou suas mãos, curvando o corpo para ficar na altura do menor, com o seu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado. "Por favor Vegeta…"

Após alguns segundos de relutância, ele desistiu e aceitou.

"Argh… tudo bem! Eu posso tolerar essa mulher por algumas horas." resmungou irritado por deixar Goku manipulá-lo tão facilmente, sua cauda presa com força na cintura. _"Mas você vai ter que me compensar depois Kakarotto!"_ acrescentou mentalmente para Goku apenas.

 _"Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente como fazer isso!"_ respondeu Goku sorrindo malandro, cheio de segundas intenções em suas palavras, deixando Vegeta corado desviando o olhar.

Kuririn estava estupefato com o diálogo que estava presenciando. Goku não só tinha contornado a situação mais ou menos bem, como tinha convencido Vegeta a aceitar ficar ali com Chichi, mesmo querendo explodir a mulher em pedacinhos. 

"Quando foi que o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e eu não vi?" comentou com Piccolo, que parecia igualmente surpreso, vendo Vegeta corar.

Gohan pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos.

"Já que está tudo resolvido, vamos começar as estratégias!" anunciou.

A reunião se estendeu por algumas horas, entre avaliar todos os possíveis inimigos, e como poderiam ser derrotados, analisando pontos fortes e fracos. Vegeta ajudou com alguns comentários, mesmo que por vezes maldosos. Fazendo com que Goku sentisse uma alegria sem medida. Em vários momentos ele se pegou babando em Vegeta deixando de prestar atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta.

“Pai, você não está prestando atenção de novo…” suspirou Gohan pela quinta vez no dia.

“Desculpe” riu Goku despreocupado.

\- 

Para Gohan a reunião foi satisfatória, e muitas estratégias de como derrotar cada um dos outros competidores foi discutida e discutida de novo. A única coisa que o incomodou foi como seu pai não conseguia se concentrar, ficando o tempo todo distraído com o que Vegeta falava ou fazia. Se Vegeta se mexesse na cadeira, seu pai olhava. Se Vegeta respirasse mais profundo, seu pai olhava. Chegava a ser enervante. Ele parecia um adolescente apaixonado.

E isso, magoou Gohan. Ele nunca tinha visto seu pai agir assim em relação à sua mãe. Eles tiveram seus momentos doces é claro, principalmente quando era criança, mas nunca desse jeito. Por vezes ele se perguntou se a separação dos dois não tinha sido um erro, porém, agora ele via como tinha sido um casamento sem amor.

Sua mãe, que esteve presente trazendo coisas para eles comerem, que Vegeta nunca tocou, demonstrava irritação. Com certeza para ela, deveria magoá-la ver Goku orbitando em volta de Vegeta, como se ele fosse o único ser vivo na sala. Doía em Gohan ver sua mãe assim. Ainda não entendia porque ela insistia em ficar ali por tanto tempo, fazendo ele perguntar a si mesmo, se sua mãe não tinha superado seu pai.

A reunião se encerrou algumas horas depois e todos foram embora, alegando que voltariam no dia seguinte para treinar as táticas que foram propostas. Vegeta se levantou indo também em direção a porta, apenas para seu pai segurá-lo pela cintura abraçando-o e trazendo-o de volta cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Ouviu um pano rasgando, e viu sua mãe com as duas partes de um pano de prato em cada mão. 

O casal olhava para ela também, e Gohan sentiu dor em ver essa situação. Se aproximou de sua mãe pegando os trapos de suas mãos.

“Mãe, porque a senhora não vem ficar comigo por uns dias? Tenho certeza que Pan e Videl ficarão contentes se a senhora for morar conosco até arrumar uma casa.”

“Ah eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, tenho certeza que iria ficar no caminho se fosse morar lá, e papai já está arrumando uma casa para nós” dispensou Chichi sorrindo carinhosamente para o filho.

Gohan escutou Vegeta bufar, e seu pai ficar sério.

“Eu acho que é o melhor Chichi. Gohan tem mais espaço que nós aqui, e você poderia ficar com Pan, você a adora.” Goku aproveitou a deixa para convencer a ex-esposa a se mudar.

“Não é certo! Eu não quero atrapalhar o meu Gohan na sua vida de casado”

“Mas está fazendo muita questão de atrapalhar a minha vida. Porque você não assume logo que você está aqui de propósito? Tem mil lugares para você morar, inclusive na casa do seu filho, como ele acaba de oferecer. Então porque em nome dos deuses, você ainda está aqui?” Vegeta estava agitado, com sua cauda batendo no ar, e Gohan percebeu que estava com o pelo eriçado, demonstrando a irritação do saiyajin.

Gohan teve que concordar que Vegeta tinha uma pergunta válida. Sua mãe não tinha reais motivos para estar aqui todo esse tempo. Sua casa sempre foi mais do que aberta para ela ficar, além do fato de que vovô já poderia ter encontrado uma casa nova para eles. Até mesmo Bulma havia sugerido uma casa cápsula para ela. E ela recusou todas as opções.

“Você vai deixar ele falar comigo assim Goku?” Chichi olhava entre os dois incrédula, finjindo cara de choro, não respondendo a pergunta “Eu tenho feito tudo nessa casa para ao menos pagar pela minha estadia. Faço a comida, limpo a casa, eu deixo suas roupas passadas e guardadas. E ele fica aí, sendo o inútil que é, me acusando dessas coisas, traindo a esposa e fazendo Goku gay!”

“Puta dissimulada… isso que você é! No primeiro dia que chegou aqui já foi logo dizendo que ainda estava interessada em Kakarotto! Não venha com essa conversinha fofa para cima de mim! Eu estou farto de você estar aqui o tempo todo!”

Gohan ficou surpreso pelas palavras de Vegeta, e não teve tempo de reagir quando sua mãe avançou para cima do saiyajin com a mão erguida, pronta para dar um tapa nele. Seu pai tinha sido mais rápido se colocando na frente de Vegeta e segurando o pulso dela.

“Pai…” tentou começar Gohan, mas foi impedido pelo rosnado que ouviu de seu pai.

“Você não toca nele Chichi. Não interessa o que aconteça, você nunca vai tocar nele” Goku estava sério, e soltou o pulso dela antes que machucasse.

Ela recuou alguns passos segurando o pulso, com os olhos arregalados. E foi nesse momento que Gohan achou melhor intervir.

“Pai, não tem necessidade de fazer isso. Tenho certeza que mamãe não ia machucar Vegeta”

Gohan estava surpreso. Seu pai não era assim. Ele não agiria dessa forma com sua mãe. Olhou para Vegeta que parecia tão surpreso quanto ele, mas mudou para uma expressão mais neutra quando notou que era observado.

“Não interessa Gohan!” disse seu pai ainda irritado. Ele parecia agir por puro instinto de defesa.

“Pra mim chega desse drama… Eu estou indo embora. Você fica e resolve seus problemas aqui Kakarotto” disse Vegeta virando as costas para ir embora.

“COVARDE! Precisa que Goku fique te defendendo, e ainda foge como um fraco! Não me surpreende que foi sequestrado! Você nunca deveria ter voltado! Como nunca deveria ter aparecido neste planeta em primeiro lugar” gritou Chichi em plenos pulmões. “Você só causou desgraça atrás de desgraça com esse seu jeito egoísta, narcisista e mimado. Porque no fim, você não passa de uma criança mimada. Um príncipe de ninguém!”

Dizer que Gohan estava irritado, não conseguia descrever o que ele realmente sentia. Vegeta estava ofendido, dava para ver apenas como suas mãos se apertavam em punhos. Ele queria socar sua mãe, e isso Gohan não poderia deixar, mesmo que suas palavras tenham sido maldosas.

“CHEGA!” Goku estava tendo dificuldades em manter seu ki controlado “Vá embora Chichi! Eu não a quero mais aqui e nunca mais, em toda a sua vida, chegue perto da gente! Você me entendeu? Eu não quero machucá-la, e não vou deixar que Vegeta o faça, mesmo que você mereça, mas eu sugiro que você vá embora.”

Mesmo sua mãe parecia perceber agora que as coisas estavam saindo do controle. Gohan viu a forma como seu pai estava segurando o braço de Vegeta, que estava mal se controlando. Seja por respeito a Goku, ou qualquer outro motivo que ele não soubesse. Independente do motivo, Gohan resolveu levar sua mãe embora.

“Vamos mãe, é melhor você ficar uns tempos comigo”

Ela parecia não querer sair do lugar, mas diante dos dois saiyajins irritados, ela cedeu.

“Tudo bem, vou pegar minhas coisas.”

Gohan foi com ela ajudá-la a reunir as coisas para irem embora.

-

Vegeta tremia de raiva. Ele tinha feito de tudo para não estourar em cima da mulher. Por respeito a Goku que o condenaria pelo resto da vida, e por Gohan, que era filho e não merecia ver isso.

“Ei, acabou… ela já está indo embora. Se acalme, lembre do bebê.” disse Goku segurando seu rosto, fazendo ele o encarar “Está tudo bem agora, certo?”

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas ficando em silêncio contemplativo. Não queria ter se deixado ofender por algo tão banal, ainda mais vindo de quem veio.

“Eu estou cansado… Vou embora” Vegeta saiu do aperto em seu rosto, segurando os pulsos de Goku para longe. Talvez fosse o estresse todo, junto com a gravidez, mas ele estava se sentindo exausto e começando a ter uma leve tontura.

“Você está bem? Você está pálido, eu não vou deixar você ir embora assim.”

“Estou bem, apenas cansado”

“Então venha, você pode descansar na minha cama. Não vou deixar você viajar toda essa distância pálido desse jeito.” Goku o levou pelo corredor para a cama dele em seu quarto, fazendo ele deitar. Tirou os sapatos puxando uma colcha até sua cintura. “O que você está sentindo? Você está muito pálido. Devo chamar Bulma?”

“Já disse, eu estou bem, só cansado e com tontura. Logo vai passar.”

“Droga, acho que eu não deveria ter insistido para você vir antes”

Vegeta o olhou com cara irritada.

“Jura? Eu bem que disse que não queria vir, ainda mais pra aguentar desaforo dessa mulher”

“Eu sei, desculpa”

“A culpa não é sua”

Uma batida na porta, e Gohan entrou no quarto devagar, olhando para os dois. Principalmente Vegeta.

“Estamos indo embora, papai. O senhor está bem sr. Vegeta?”

“Ele está bem, só cansado. Você sabe, gravidez e tudo o mais”

Gohan assentiu saindo e dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte. Vegeta sentiu os olhos pesarem antes mesmo de ouvir a porta se fechar. Adormecendo rapidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


End file.
